El Efecto Mariposa
by MyWonderland13
Summary: ¿Tu que harías para salvar al amor de tu vida? Inspirado en el video The Butterfly Effect - Faberry Style
1. Chapter 1

(*****) Cada uno tiene una fecha distinta ese es el diferencial de esta historia.

El efecto mariposa- Faberry 

* * *

><p>Se dice que algo tan insignificante como el aleteo de una mariposa, puede terminar ocasionando un tifón al otro lado del mundo. (Teoría Del Caos)<p>

**Agosto_2011 **_**El amor es pasión, obsesión, alguien que no puede vivir sin ti….Yo digo, dejarlo todo.**_

Era un día festivo en la casa de Noah Puckerman era su cumpleaños y como de costumbre siempre debía festejarlo a lo grande con una fiesta en su casa, buena música, toda la escuela invitada, alcohol y mas…sus amigos del club Glee habían asistido todos juntos menos Rachel que hasta ultimo momento era la mas dubitativa, lo cual una rubia con ojos verdes la convenció con solo hablarle. era sabido y afirmado por ellas mismas que eran pareja, lo cual ya no causaba ninguna inquietud al verlas, al principio la relación era la mas comentada pero con el paso del tiempo todo se fue normalizando.

Rachel no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero se lo había prometido a su amigo y a Quinn así que se preparo con un vestido negro y su pelo suelto, su flequillo al costado, se maquillo un poco y salió con su auto hasta la casa de Noah, Quinn estaba con el ayudándole a preparar las cosas. La Cheerio le había prometido a la madre de Puck que lo ayudaría a limpiar y por supuesto preparar la fiesta mientras ella estaba fuera de la ciudad.

El cumpleaños estaba tranquilo pero muy entretenido, la gente bailaba en la gran sala escuchando la música que Mike junto con Artie se encargaban de poner para animar la fiesta. Luego de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Noah, la fiesta se animo aun mas entre música y alcohol.

-¿bailas conmigo?-pregunto Quinn acercándose a una morena que tranquila se encontraba sentada en una punta apartada conversando con Tina, aquella chica sonrió feliz de tener a su amor siempre consigo, ya hacía 2 años de que estaban jutas y siempre todo era como el principio, un amor único.

-seria un honor-le respondió tomándole la mano para dirigirse al salón donde bailaban animadamente, Mike vio como las chicas entraban a la habitación y no dudo ni un segundo en ayudar a su amiga Quinn con aquel favor; colocar una canción romántica.

Quinn tomo a la morena por la cintura, mientras la pequeña morena rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, comenzó un tema lento era de James Blunt-You 're Beautiful, Rachel sonrió al escucharlo aquel tema era el que siempre cantaba su novia cuando quería hacerla sentir mejor, cuando quiso operarse su nariz algo que la rubia negó rotundamente, convenciéndola de que su belleza era lo que la hacia diferente a los demás y aquel defecto según Rachel era el favorito de Quinn.

Quinn comenzó a susurrar el estribillo de la canción al oído de Rachel y la morena solo la abrazaba con ternura, temiendo que todo aquello que vivían era un sueño o simplemente una ilusión.

-Te amo-susurro Quinn al final de la canción

-lo sé-Rachel miro a Quinn-yo también te amo-le respondió dulcemente para besarla con tranquilidad.

Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada ya la fiesta se había disolvido de a poco, los compañeros del club glee eran los últimos en retirarse de la casa de Puckerman.

-Bueno, me voy, sino mis padres me va a asesinar-declaro Rachel agarrando su bolso

-Toma-dijo Quinn dándole la campera que se encontraba en un perchero cerca de la salida

-eso es tuyo-contesto confusa ante aquel gesto

-Ya se tontita-dijo poniéndole la campera por encima-pero hace frio-le advirtió

-Quinn, tengo mi auto-se excuso sonriendo

-es una excusa para ir a tu casa Rach-declaro Mike por detrás, haciéndole entender a la morena lo que Quinn no se atrevía a decir

-Eso!-exclamo con una sonrisa inmensa-es una excusa, para luego tener que golpear la ventana de tu cuarto y recuperar lo mio-murmuro con un poco de vergüenza por los chismosos de sus amigos

-Ok! Entiendo, gracias entonces… adiós chicos, nos vemos Noah-dijo dándole un abrazo-te quiero-le susurro al separarse

-Yo también pequeña-sonrió el chico-cuida la campera-le guiño el ojo haciendo reír a Rachel

Los chicos salieron rápidamente al patio delantero para despedir a la morena, que debía llegar a su casa antes de las cuatro de la mañana por orden de Leroy que estaba un tanto estricto con su hija en la ultima semana, por el escape de ambas chicas del instituto.

-Te amo-Rachel la beso y todos gritaban por otro beso mas-ven a mi casa a buscar la ''campera''-dijo Rachel haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-claro-afirmo-tengo que buscar lo que me pertenece-Quinn la beso una vez mas y la abrazo para dejarla ir a su auto, Mike y Puck se reían de lo empalagosa que era la Cheerio.

-Ten cuidado-grito Quinn y Rachel asintió con una sonrisa-¿de qué se ríen?-cuestiono viendo a sus amigos

-nada Fabray-dijo Noah para echarse a reír con su Mike ante la mirada molesta de la rubia que les pego a cada uno en el hombro.

Quinn volteo para ver a Rachel alejándose por la calle, el semáforo se puso en verde y Rachel avanzo cuando un camión la arrastro y se escucho un ruido devastador y el auto que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la calle. todo fue tan rápido ni siquiera podían articular una palabra cuando la rubia reacciono nombrando a la única persona que le importaba y que en ese momento algo terrible le había ocurrido.

-RACHEL-la rubia grito para correr hasta el auto de su chica pero su amigo la detuvo por el desastre que se estaba generando en el pavimento con el auto de la morena. Puck se arrodillo viendo aquella escena, no reaccionaba ante lo sucedido, los gritos desgarradores de Quinn y la fortaleza de Mike para calmarla era lo único que se escuchaba mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.

_Encontrar a alguien que pueda amar como un loco y que a la vez ese alguien te ame como un loco. ¿Cómo lo encuentras? Bueno, te olvidas de tu cabeza, y escuchas a tu corazón. No tiene sentido vivir la vida sin esto, no enamorarse profundamente, significa que no has vivido una vida en absoluto. Pero hay que intentarlo, porque si no lo has intentado, no has vivido._

**Abril_2011**

-¿Que escribes tanto Quinn?-Pregunto la morocha que encontraba acomodada en su regazo

-Nada-Dijo la rubia mirando hacia el lago y dejando de lado su diario

-Me encanta estar así contigo-confeso Rachel

-A mi también, deberíamos repetirlo

-¿Otra vez escaparnos de la escuela?-sugirió Rachel

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? –contesto la rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello ondulado y brilloso de su morena

-Me encantaría-Rachel se acerco a Quinn y la beso fue un beso corto pero era dulce y lleno de amor, esos de los cuales parecen de película.

-Te amo-susurro antes de alejarse y apoyarse en el regazo de su novia

-Te amo demasiado-contesto sonrojándose al decir aquello, eso era algo que amaba la morena de su novia la timidez que tenia y lo hermoso que se sentía que expresara sus sentimientos mas sinceros.

El día estaba precioso ellas estaban en la plaza, sentadas cerca del lago, Quinn sentada apoyada sobre un árbol y Rachel apoyaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la rubia mientras jugaba con los dedos de Quinn.

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y se habían escapado del instituto mckinley una vez más, su relación era ya muy estable llevaban 2 años juntas, pero cada día era como si fuera la primera vez, con las mismas emociones y ese sentimiento de adrenalina que sentían cuando estaban una cerca de la otra, el corazón que se aceleraba sin motivo aparente cuando solamente se miraban.

-¿Donde estaban?-pregunto Santana que estaba con Brittany saliendo del instituto

-Estuvimos en la plaza cerca del lago-sonrió triunfante Rachel

-Quinn deja de escaparte, van a llamar a tu madre, y ya sabes cómo se pone

-Si lo sé, es que hoy no quería estar ahí dentro

-La semana pasada tampoco, a nadie le gusta estar ahí-Dijo apuntando hacia el instituto

-¿San? ¿Cuándo nos vamos a escapar?-pregunto inocentemente Brittany

-Algún día amor-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bien...Adiós Quinn, Rachel-Saludo santana mientras se dirigía al auto

-Adiós San, Britt-saludo Quinn

-Chau! Britt, Santana-saludo con la mano Rachel

-Vamos mi lady-Hizo un gesto caballeroso Quinn, mientras Rachel asentía y se metía en el auto

**Año_2011 (Actualidad)**

-Nooo! Rachel!...-Gritaba Quinn mientras lloraba desesperada

-Quinn! Despierta!-se alarmo su madre-Cariño!

-¿Mama?... ¿Rachel? –Se despertó confundida

-Lo siento amor, fue una pesadilla, lo siento-dijo abrazando a su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho

-Mama no estoy lista para volver al instituto-sollozo

-Amor…ya pasaron 2 meses…y en verdad se que duele, pero tienes que seguir por ella-suplico Judy viendo a su hija que aun seguia destrozada por aquel accidente que le quito a Rachel de su vida, luego de aquel momento nada fue igual para la cheerio y su vida ya no fue la misma.

-Mama?-dijo asomando el llanto nuevamente-ya no puedo mas-respiro profundo limpiando su rostro

-Cariño…Por favor, solo prométeme que vas a seguir adelante-dijo acariciando la mejilla de Quinn-ella estaría muy decepcionada con lo que estas diciendo, quinn ella te diria que no te des por vencida-le aseguro su madre recordando a la pequeña morena con una sonrisa débil

Quinn se silencio, entendiendo a su madre que solo quería recuperar a su hija y entendiendo también que su madre tenia la razón al recordar como era la morena, tan optimista y positiva.

-Hola Quinn!-Saludo Mike desde su casillero acercándose a ella

-Hola Mike-Hablo sin ganas

-¿como estas?...es decir…bueno tu sabes-pregunto nervioso

-Sigo adelante-obvio el nerviosismo del chico

-Ok! Me parece bien-contesto tímido

-¿tu como estas ?

-Bien…Ahora tengo novia ya hace un mes-sonrió contento

-Genial-sonrió-Me alegro, por fin… ¿Quién es?

-Ella-apunto hacia una chica con rasgos asiáticos como él, de estatura media y su piel pálida con un estilo particular en vestir

-Me alegro Mike… no la lastimes

-Jamás!-espeto mirándola con una sonrisa

-Hola Q-saludo Santana

-Hola S. Hola B.

-Hola Quinn-abrazo a la rubia-¿así que vuelves al instituto?-pregunto feliz Brittany

-Si B.-sonrió débilmente-¿cómo les va a ustedes dos?

-estamos bien-contesto la latina tomando la mano de su novia

-las extrañe-Declaro Quinn –Los extrañe-dijo acordándose de Mike que estaba a su lado

Quinn se despidió y se dirigió a su casillero, marco su número clave 1812 el día y el mes en que nació Rachel, ella sabía que debía olvidar y empezar de nuevo pero no quería, su vida había cambiado en dos meses nada era lo mismo, ya no era capitán de las Cheerios ni siquiera quería estar en el mckinley, solo quería consigo a Rachel, pero su vida solo avanzaba y nada iba cambiando.

Muchas veces Quinn se había preguntado si como en las películas uno podía volver el tiempo hacia atrás y arreglar lo que había hecho mal o en este caso salvarla, pero su locura no llegaba a tal extremo de averiguarlo; pero su mente si lo lograba y quería averiguarlo.

**Fin del 1er Capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee ni sus Personajes me Pertenecen<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**| Año 2010 |**

-Quinn ¿cuál es tu sueño?-preguntó Rachel mientras comía su helado de vainilla

-No lo se-respondió con una media sonrisa

-Oh! Vamos…todos tenemos un sueño-sonrió la morena insistiendolé

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto su novia mirándola detenidamente a los ojos

-Broadway-Afirmo Feliz

-bueno mi sueño es que el tuyo se haga realidad-dijo la rubia que sonrió al ver la mueca de molestia en la morena

-¿Quinn? ¿En serio?-pregunto seria

-No sé, dedicarme a lo mío, la fotografía-respondió convencida de que aquello era lo que quería para su futuro; ademas de una casa en New York viviendo junto con Rachel que seria una gran actriz teatral

-Me encanta, ves tú tienes un sueño-le indico con gracia

-Sí, veo que si-afirmó mientras le sacaba con el dedo el poco helado que había quedado en el labio de la morocha

-Gracias-agradeció sonrojándose, a pesar de su relación de meses con ella siempre existía la timidez de aquellos atrevimientos dulces por parte de su novia

-De nada-murmuro con una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>| Agosto 2011|<strong>

En el hospital de Lima se encontraban Noah, Lauren, Mike, Kurt y Quinn. la ultima solamente se encontraba sentada en el pasillo con la mirada perdida y sus nervios a flor de piel, no podía ocurrirle nada aquella persona, era la chica que mas amaba y si en ese momento tenia que dar la vida por ella, estaría mas que dispuesta de hacerlo.

Los chicos esperaban al médico que atendía a Rachel, lo ultimo que vieron fue como la camilla que llevaba el cuerpo adormecido de la morena se perdía en el ascensor para llevarla a la sala de operaciones el tiempo transcurría lentamente en aquel pasillo mientras con paso apresurado llegaban los padres de la morena, Hiram y Leroy que tenían sus rostros preocupados.

-¿Quinn que pasó?-preguntó desesperado Hiram a la novia de su hija que se encontraba en un estado completamente deplorable

-¿cómo esta mi niña?-cuestionó llorando Leroy

-Señores Berry-habló Mike llamando la atención de ambos hombres-Rachel sufrió un accidente-contesto y Leroy empezó a llorar mas fuerte mientras Hiram lo abrazaba y lo consolaba susurrándole palabras a su oído

Quinn solo miraba el piso estaba en estado de shock igual que Puck y los demás, pero ella no había hablado nada desde que había llegado al hospital, solo miraba la nada perdida. Desolada se sentía en aquel momento como si algo la atravesara en medio del pecho y no la dejara respirar con normalidad

El médico de operaciones salió de la habitación donde estaba Rachel y se encontró con el grupo que rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos para escuchar lo que tenia para comentarles, excepto quinn que aun no reaccionaba y tenia con fuerza piernas que estaban a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Como esta mi hija?-pregunto preocupado Hiram

-Señor yo soy Evan West-se presento-creo que debería sentarse

-solo dígame-le pidio Leroy con su voz entrecortada

-yo lo siento...en verdad hicimos lo que pudimos, lo siento, su hija ha fallecido-les informo escuchando como los dos hombres ya no contenían sus lagrimas al igual que los demás jóvenes que se abrazaban entre si.

-No-susurro Quinn-¡No!...¡No!-gritaba con dolor como si aquella falta de aire hubiera desaparecido para que aquello que la atravesaba se sintiera con mas realismo, Mike la abrazo para tranquilizarla ya que solo gritaba mientras golpeaba su cabeza, Leroy lloraba sin parar mientras Hiram lo abrazaba y lloraba con junto con él, ya su niña no estaba, aquella morena llena de vida, sueños e ilusiones se había esfumado por culpa de un alcohólico irresponsable. Puck se abrazaba a Lauren y Kurt trataba de calmar a Quinn que cayo rendida en los brazos de su amigo Mike.

-Se murió-dijo entre sollozos Quinn-es mi culpa-dijo con su voz debil

-No Quinn, fue un accidente-respondió rápidamente el chico

-¡Quinnie!-corrió Judy hacia el pasillo donde veía la tristeza instalada-¿qué paso?

-Rachel-murmuro Kurt con la voz quebrada mientras sentía como el chico asiático lo abrazaba con fuerza

-mamá-hablo Quinn al soltarse de su amigo y abrazarse a su madre como si fuera la niña inocente e indefensa de 5 años que tenía miedo al monstruo que vivía debajo de su cama o a los truenos resonantes en aquellas fuertes tormentas de verano.

Judy la abrazo con fuerza transmitiéndole todo su amor mientras sentía como su hija se desvanecía en sus brazos, para caer al suelo junto con ella mientras sollozaba como si fuera la ultima vez.

En la casa de Quinn y Judy se preparaban las dos para despedir a Rachel en el cementerio Woodlawn hoy ya hacia 1 día entero que Rachel había abandonado su vida y vivir una mucho mejor o eso siempre le decían a Quinn. La rubia se miro al espejo viendo a su madre en el reflejo amabas vestían un vestido negro que rogaban no tener que utilizar nunca mas.

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Judy en la puerta del establecimiento viendo como Quinn suspiro con tristeza y solo asintió, ambas mujeres se sentaron en la primera fila junto con los padres de Rachel y la madre biológica de la morena Shelby corcoran. El cura entro para posicionarse en el estrado para dar comienzo a aquel momento que la rubia no podía creer estar viviendo.

-Bienvenidos al funeral de Rachel Barbra Berry, el funeral mas inusual que he asistido y es que Rachel lo era, ella era la persona más inusual que he conocido hace un año y medio gracias a Quinn, también se que no le agradaba las despedidas por eso esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego-dijo algo emocionado- Ahora creo que Quinn le gustaría decir algunas palabras-la invito a subir para que todos la escucharan

Quinn se levanto de su asiento y se puso frente a la multitud que había venido a despedir a Rachel, los chicos del club Glee, las Cheerios con Sue, la familia de Rachel, los vecinos y profesores de la escuela. Quinn respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar con su voz temblorosa

-En verdad te extraño Rachel, tú eras la persona que logro hacerme feliz y ahora ya no estás-dijo Quinn con su voz entre cortada mientras leía el papel -para quienes no la conocían ella era dulce, amable, graciosa, era una buena persona… yo sigo sin entender porque me la arrancaron de mi lado tan rápido, ella lograba que mi corazón se acelere con solo sonreírme y ahora ya no está-comenzó a llorar Quinn y el profesor Schuester se levanto para ayudar a Quinn que terminara de leer su carta.

-Déjame leerlo-murmuro Schuester a Quinn que se puso a su lado mientras asentía limpiando sus lagrimas

_He estado buscando tus caricias, a diferencia de cualquier contacto que he conocido... Y nunca pensé que esto dolería tanto, quiero escuchar tu voz o sentir tu piel solo un día más… es tanto pedir. Cuando quieres a alguien como yo la quería a ella, es una parte de ti. Es como si estuvieras conectado por esa cuerda invisible, y no importa lo lejos que estés, siempre puedes sentirlo. Y ahora, cada vez que llegue a esa cuerda, sé que no habrá nadie en el otro extremo, y siento que estoy cayendo en la nada. Siento como que una parte de mí ha sido arrancada. Solo una vez más, quiero sostenerla. Diez segundos más, ¿es mucho pedir? ¿Sólo diez segundos más para abrazarla? Pero no puedo y no lo haré… y la única cosa que me mantiene de ser absorbida entera por la tristeza es que Rachel me mataría si lo hiciera. Así que, desde ahora, tan sólo voy a echarla de menos y recordarla, porque mientras se la recuerde ella vivirá._

_Te Amo demasiado, Rachel Barbra Berry. Descansa en paz y espérame. _

Quinn volvió a su asiento sollozado mientras su madre la abrazaba con fuerza, jamas había imaginado todo lo que ocurría, jamas había imaginado una muerte tan joven, ni la tristeza que invadía a su hija.

-Bueno los chicos y yo-comenzó Kurt a hablar-queríamos dedicarle una canción a Rachel, ella me dijo que soñaba con su funeral… a mi me pareció una locura, pero ella era algo extraña-sonrió con tristeza- así que vamos a cantar Don't Cry For Me Argentina para ella. Kurt comenzó a cantar junto con Tina que se encontraba a su lado.

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
>When I try to explain how I feel<br>That I still need your love after all that I've done

You won't believe me  
>All you will see is a girl you once knew<br>Although she's dressed up to the nines  
>At sixes and sevens with you<p>

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
>Couldn't stay all my life down at heel<br>Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom  
>Running around, trying everything new<br>But nothing impressed me at all  
>I never expected it to<p>

Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<p>

And as for fortune, and as for fame  
>I never invited them in<br>Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired

They are illusions  
>They are not the solutions they promised to be<br>The answer was here all the time  
>I love you and hope you love me<p>

Don't cry for me Argentina

Have I said too much?  
>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.<br>But all you have to do is look at me to know  
>That every word is true<p>

Luego de la hermosa canción dedicada a Rachel el ataúd fue llevado hacia el cementerio y dejaron que cada uno se despidiera de Rachel, todos dejaron una rosa blanca o roja, Quinn dejo su ramo de rosas blanco sobre el ataúd y una nota que decía VOLVERÉ POR TI, no supo porque había escrito aquello, deseaba volver a verla y esa mañana aquella frase resonaba en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong> Año 2011 |actualidad|<strong>

-Hola Quinn-saludaron detrás suyo con la voz algo temerosa

-Hola Finn-saludo evitando la charla

-Bueno, quería saber ¿cómo estás? Después de lo de Rach-la nombro con una sonrisa débil

_Rach_ el la seguía nombrando_ Rach_, si tan solo supiera como detestaba cuando la nombraba de aquella forma cariñosa-Estoy sobreviviendo, gracias por preguntar Finn-lo miro seriamente para caminar hacia su casillero

-Bien. Cuídate, nos vemos Quinn-se alejó rápidamente con Azimio y Karofsky hacia el patio trasero del instituto

Quinn abrió su casillero y vio las fotos con Rachel pegadas en la puerta del mismo y su diario violeta en el cual escribía sobre su relación con Rachel, también estaba el anillo de su abuela el cual iba a dárselo a Rachel para su cumpleaños, y el ramillete del baile de primavera que le había comprado la morena, una bella gardenia con una lazo verde que según ella resaltaba sus ojos. Quinn cerró su casillero rápidamente, con un golpe fuerte y apoyo su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo del pasillo la campana comenzó a sonar y todos los estudiantes se dirigían hacia sus clases, Quinn se quedo ahí sola, cuando disponía a levantarse a su lado había una foto de Rachel y ella abrazadas en el cumpleaños de Noah. Esa foto que había sido la última después del accidente. Todo era más fácil en ese tiempo y nada dolía como en la actualidad, Quinn estaba feliz, no tenía tanta pérdida de peso y las ojeras que debía ocultar debajo el maquillaje que solo se corría por recordar a la morena, todo el instituto le recordaba a **Ella**, el auditorio, la biblioteca, el salón de Biología, la secretaria, la oficia de la señorita Pillsbury, en todos eso lugares había estado ella y Quinn recordaba cada uno de esos momentos una y otra vez como si se tratara de una pelicula.

Quinn miro la foto una vez más y la fotografía comenzó a moverse, su alrededor comenzó a ponerse borroso y su dolor e la cabeza era demasiado fuerte que se tomo con mabas manos la cabeza, la sangre comenzó a aparecer en su nariz y de a poco su cuerpo estaba establecido en otro lugar… En el cumpleaños de Noah

-¿Rachel?-contesto confundida

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del 2do capitulo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**|Agosto 2011|**

-Amor ¿estás Bien?-cuestiono preocupada por el rostro desencajado de su novia

-¿Rachel?-susurro con su voz débil acariciando la mejilla de la morena

-Te sangra la nariz-se asusto al verla en ese estado-Ven-dijo tomándola de la mano para dirigirse al cuarto de baño en el piso superior

-Rachel-seguía nombrando a la morena con sorpresa y confusión ¿se había desmayado en el Mckinley? ¿porque cada minuto que pasaba lo sentía real? ¿como estaba allí con Rachel? tantas preguntas se atormentaban en su cabeza que solo la dejaban nombrar a la morena

-¿Que pasa Quinn?-contesto limpiándole con un algodón húmedo la sangre seca de su nariz- a ver… Listo!-sonrió tirando el algodón en el tacho

-Gracias-susurro con una sonrisa

-De nada-le respondió dulcemente a su novia acariciando su nuca con delicadeza

-Rachel-la nombro nuevamente acariciando la mejilla de la morocha

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono siendo sorprendida por los labios de la rubia que besaban con ansias sus labios, era un beso apasionado el cual no hacía falta amor y mucho menos deseo, la rubia no la había besado luego de 2 meses y allí estaba confundida en el cumpleaños de Noah en el baño para ser más exacto, con Rachel ¿cómo había ocurrido? no lo sabia. Quinn la acerco a ella por la cintura y Rachel solo acariciaba el pelo rubio de Quinn tomándola de la nuca para profundizar aun mas el beso, si es que podía, la rubia pidió permiso rozando el labio inferior de la morena con delicadeza y Rachel se lo permitió dejando que su lengua combatiera en su boca, Quinn empezó a besar el cuello de la morocha, mientras ella ladeaba su cabeza para que Quinn tuviera más acceso, la morena empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Quinn con sus manos hasta que llego a levantar su remera y acaricio la espalda de la rubia que soltó un gemido, era un beso en el cual hacía falta parar porque se encontraba en casa de Noah.

-Quinn, espera-se separo con decisión para no caer en los besos cortos que le entregaba la rubia, la morena junto su frente con la chica tratando de recomponer su respiración

-Tuve un sueño horrible, amor-le explico acariciándole la mejilla

-¿Que paso Amor? dime-le susurro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-Soñé que te perdía, y que ya no estabas conmigo nunca más-dijo la rubia con su voz entrecortada recordando aquel momento en que la morena desaparecia de su vida

-Shh…no llores, no fue a ninguna parte, aquí estoy ¿no?-tomo su rostro entre sus manos con ternura para darle un beso corto, Quinn solo asintió en silencio mientras respiraba profundo para no dejar caer sus lagrimas

-Jamás me voy a ir, siempre tú y yo ¿recuerdas?-contesto besando la nariz de Quinn que sonrió de felicidad al escuchar aquella frase célebre entre ellas

-Solo, no quiero que esto sea un sueño-exclamo asustada de despertar en cualquier lugar, volviendo a sentir aquel vació en su corazón, aquella tristeza que la invadía

-Estoy segura de que no lo es-contesto acomodado el pelo de su novia

-Te amo Rachel-dijo con su voz clara temiendo desaparecer

-Yo te amo demasiado Quinn-afirmo besándola una vez más-ok, vamos-dijo Rachel agarrándola de la mano caminando hacia el exterior

-Por fin…-dijo Santana que estaba junto a Brittany-¿Que hacían ahí dentro?-pregunto burlona Santana, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel

-nada, solo me sangraba la nariz-se excuso la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la timidez de la morena

-Oh! ¿Estás bien Q?-pregunto Brittany preocupada

-Sí, gracias por preguntar B-sonrió la chica de ojos azules al ver que su amiga estaba bien

-Bueno, vamos abajo que hay que cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Noah-exclamo la morena tirando de su novia para que bajara junto con ella

Las cuatro chicas bajaban del piso superior y la música se termino mientras las luces se apagaban, Lauren traía la torta de chocolate, la favorita del chico que con una sonrisa le agradecía a su novia, Noah se acomodo en la punta de la mesa mientras todos comenzaron a cantarle el Feliz cumpleaños una vez más, en el día. Ahora en su fiesta.

-Gracias por venir chicos ¡los quiero!-Dijo Puck sonriendo-¡ahora a bailar!-dijo subiendo el volumen de la radio

-¿Bailas conmigo?-pregunto Quinn con extrema dulzura mientras le entregaba la mano a su novia que hablaba con Kurt

-¡Yo!-se emociono con una sonrisa- Claro-contesto tomando la mano de su novia dejando a su amigo con una sonrisa, al ver aquella felicidad que recibía su amiga al estar con la rubia. El ambiente se puso empalagoso y empezó una vez más para Quinn la canción de James Blunt, _You are beautiful _

Rachel puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, mientras que la rubia la acercaba desde la cintura sintiendo como la morena dejaba descansar su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo aquel perfume dulce que emanaba su novia. Quinn estaba desconcertada, no sabía que había pasado, si era un sueño no quería despertarse jamás.

-¿Que pasa amor?-pregunto Rachel levantado su rostro del hombro de la rubia para mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Nada, solo siento que esto ya lo viví -sonrió débilmente

-¿sabes?-dijo Rachel acomodándose de nuevo en el hombro de Quinn

-¿Qué?

-Sueño con el día en el que bailemos esta canción en nuestra boda

Quinn sonrió-ya sueñas con nuestra boda

-Si… ¿Tu no?-preguntó seria levantando su rostro para mirar los ojos avellana de su novia

-Todas las noches-le afirmo con su voz llena de felicidad

Eran las 2.30 de la noche y Quinn estaba nerviosa de lo que venía luego de una hora, si no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo entonces la muerte de Rachel debía realizarse aquella noche. Rachel estaba cantado en el Karaoke con Brittany la versión de Britney Spears, _I love rock_ 'n' r_oll_

-Hey Quinn ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porque esa cara?-pregunto Santana que se sentó a su lado con preocupación por el rostro de su amiga

-Nada-afirmo seria mientras jugaba con su vaso de plástico

-Q ¿que pasa? En serio-Santana insistió dándole una mirada intimidante si podía llamarla así

-qué tal si te digo, que se que algo va a pasar dentro de una hora y yo no sé qué hacer para evitarlo

-te diría que estás loca-rió la latina tomando un pequeño trago de su vaso-¿que eres vidente?-se burlo viendo como la rubia solo suspiraba frutrada-no…mentira Quinn, no te enojes-se disculpo rápidamente

-estoy loca o todo esto es parte de una alucinación

-no, mira-la golpeo en el brazo generando que la rubia tirara su vaso al suelo

-¿que haces?-chillo desconcertada acariciando su brazo

-si fuera una alucinación no tuviste que haber sentido eso-le aclaro- ahora dime ¿qué va a pasar? yo te ayudo

-¿en serio?-se ilusiono al ver como su amiga se ofrecía a ayudarla aquella noche

-obvio…eres mi amiga ¿o no?, para eso están las amigas-le indico, la bebida ya estaba causando los estragos de mostrar su buena personalidad

-si, eres mi amiga-afirmo Quinn con una sonrisa-necesito que Rachel se quede hasta que yo pueda llevarla a su casa

-pero tú no te quedas a ayudar a Puckerman-dijo confusa

-sí, pero necesito que Rachel no se vaya-le rogó con su rostro triste

-¿cómo sabes que se va a ir dentro de una hora?-le cuestiono la latina con interés

-Mira no puedo explicarlo ahora, solo necesito tu ayuda-le pidió

-ok…no se qué va a pasar, pero te voy a ayudar-Santana busco a alguien entre la gente del lugar que bailaba o hablaban espaciados y le hizo señas a un joven para que viniera, era un chico del primer año que amaba a Santana con algo de locura-Hey tú

-Hola-el chico sonrió nervioso ante la presencia de la latina

-necesito que hagas algo-le sonrió falsamente

-lo que sea-contesto rápidamente ilusionado

-Bien, quiero que pinches las ruedas del auto de Rachel Berry, tu sabes la enana-le indico volviendo a ser aquella Santana que Quinn conocía

-Santana-susurro el chico-su novia nos escucha

-ya lo sé, solo hazlo-demando la latina y el chico fue hacia el auto de Rachel que estaba estacionado en la vereda como todos lo demás fue fácil distinguirlo por su gran calcomanía que estaba pegada en el vidrio trasero que Quinn le había regalado como broma pero que ella acepto con gusto. **Some Divas marry Cheerios** eso era lo que se leía.

-Bien ahora Rachel no se va a poder ir-sonrió Santana-¡disfruta!-exclamo con una sonrisa y se fue con Brittany que la esperaba para bailar

-¿te gusto amor?-le cuestiono llegando a altura de su chica que solo sonrió débilmente

-¿Qué?-pregunto distraída viendo como la morena se sentaba sobre sus piernas

-¿la canción?

-sí, me encanto, tu y B desplazaron a Britney Spears-la alago haciendo reír a la morena

-Exagerada-espetó abrazando a Quinn

Ya era la hora, la fiesta había acabado como Quinn lo había previsto el reloj marcaba las 3.30 de la mañana y Rachel debía irse a su casa, tal como lo tenia previsto la rubia ocurría, la diva tomaba sus llaves y su cartera para llegar a su hogar junto con sus padres, aquellos que la rubia había visto devastados ante la muerte de su hija, a los cuales visitaba con frecuencia, siempre cenaban en aquella casa con su madre recordando lo mejor de la morena, pero ninguno se atrevía luego de dos meses entrar a la habitación de Rachel Berry.

-Ok. Me voy sino mis padres me van a asesinar-dijo Rachel con gracia saliendo de la casa de Noah

-Bien, gracias por venir pequeña-agradeció el chico del mohicano

-de nada, Noah-lo abrazo-te quiero-le susurro al oído generando una sonrisa en el chico

Los chicos salieron a despedir a Rachel en la vereda sintiendo el frío de la madrugada, pero la morena no tardaría en darse cuenta que su auto tenia las cuatro ruedas pinchadas de alguna forma violenta que arruinaron las ruedas.

-no lo puedo creer-protesto la diva resoplando con molestia

-¿Que paso?-preguntó la rubia fingiendo sorpresa

-Mira-dijo apuntando a las ruedas del auto-a alguien le pareció gracioso pinchar mis ruedas

-Bueno, Rach no te preocupes, mira el lado positivo-hablo Mike

-¿cuál es el lado positivo?-le cuestiono al chico que se quedo pensando y Quinn se adelanto a contestar

-que vas a tener que esperarme así te llevo-dijo coqueta la rubia tomándola por la cintura

-ese es el mejor lado positivo que puede haber-contesto contenta la morena-voy a avisarle a mis padres-comento agarrando su celular y metiéndose adentro de la casa con los chicos, Quinn entro ultima y agradeció a Santana mentalmente por lo que había hecho, había salvado a su Rachel, el amor de su vida, si Santana solo lo supiera sabría que tendría que cobrarse ese favor de alguna manera.

Los chicos estaban limpiando todo el desorden que había en la casa de Noah, Mike juntaba la basura junto con Kurt, Puck y Lauren se encargaban de las manchas en la alfombra y Quinn y Rachel de lavar y secar los utensilios.

-¿cuántos vasos mas hay que lavar?-dijo bostezando Rachel

-ya solo quedan pocos-dijo Quinn empujándola con su hombro

-tengo mucho sueño-se quejo con desgano

-Se nota-afirmo con una sonrisa la rubia mientras la miraba con adoración

-¿Por qué me miras así?-cuestiono Rachel

-tienes espuma en el pelo-le contesto la rubia tocando el pelo con su mano llena de espuma

-Que graciosa-contesto Rachel mientras la mojaba-ahora tú también

Quinn comenzó a agarrar la espuma que se juntaba en el lavadero y Rachel empezó a correr por la cocina mientras reía a carcajadas

-No lo hagas Quinn-aviso Rachel-¿sino?-amenazo con su dedo índice mientras veía a su novia acercarse, la rubia sonreía como si fuera una nena pequeña jugando y la comenzó a perseguir por alrededor de la cocina atrapandola entre la heladera y la mesa

-¿O sino? ¿Qué?-le cuestiono cuando la tuvo cerca de su rostro, la morena sonrió y la beso mientras Quinn la acercaba hacia ella con sus manos llenas de espuma y mojaba el pelo de la diva.

Rachel sonrió sobre los labios de Quinn y la miro.

-Hay que limpiar-dijo Rachel escapando de Quinn y yendo a lavar los vasos.

En el comedor estaban los cuatro chicos escuchando a las chicas reír en la cocina mientras ellos solo se miraban con algo de envidia por no poder disfrutar de un poco de diversión y amor como ellas dos.

-¿cómo es que se divierten si están lavando vasos?-cuestiono Mike

Los chicos se miraron divertidos por la pregunta del chico

-no creo que sea aburrido para ellas-contesto Kurt mientras sonreía

* * *

><p><strong>Año 2011 |actualidad|<strong>

-Amor…despierta-susurro Rachel al oído de Quinn que descansaba a su lado completamente dormida

Quinn se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz y cayó de la cama viendo que estaba completamente desnuda mientras se tapaba con la sabana

-¿Rach?-dijo confundida Quinn mirado a su alrededor su pieza la cual había cambiado tenia los trofeos de las Cheerios en un estante, en su escritorio había una cámara de fotos profesional y había fotos del club Glee y ella junto con la morena

-¿estás bien?-le cuestiono sorprendida por aquel despertar

Quinn comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza por el sonido ensordecedor y la sangre empezó a salir otra vez de su nariz, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en 2 meses como si fuera una película que saltaba distintas escenas.

Sam es el nuevo capitán del equipo-hablo la entrenadora Bestie

Finn, entiéndelo, ella es mía, es mi Novia-dijo Quinn apuntando a Rachel

¡Quinn ganaste el concurso de fotografía!-dijo emocionada Judy al leer una carta

-El dueto ganador es Rachel y Quinn-anuncio Mr. Schue mientras sus compañeros aplaudían

New Directions es el ganador con sus canciones originales-anuncio el presentador

-Yo me largo de aquí-exclamo Finn molesto dejando el club Glee mientras le daba una patada a una de las sillas

-pareciera que esta es tu escuela, todos te adoran-Explico Rachel mientras tomaba el brazo de la rubia

-Amor, amor ¿estás bien?-dijo desesperada Rachel saltando de la cama para inspeccionar a su novia que volvió en si

-Si. si amor… ahora lo estoy-dijo Quinn limpiando su nariz dejando a Rachel algo desconcertada-me voy a bañar-espeto para caminar al cuarto de baño

-Ok… ¿Quinn?

-¿Si?-pregunto desde la puerta del baño

-Te amo-

-Lo sé-afirmo Quinn acercándose-yo también Te amo-la rubia beso a Rachel

-Ve a bañarte-hablo Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn-vamos a llegar tarde

-Bien-refunfuño la rubia, la morena solo sonreía y se levanto de la cama yendo detrás de Quinn, que la tomo por la cintura desde atrás besando su espalda

-Ahora se hizo tarde-aclaro Rachel-¿te bañas conmigo?-pregunto coqueta la morena dejando caer la sabana blanca que la cubria

-siempre-murmuro algo embobada la rubia ante aquella escena

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

La rubia sonreía al sentir como la morena la besaba con frenesí mientras acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente aunque fuera un rostro angelical Rachel era todo lo contrario cuando estaban juntas y Quinn podía comprobarlo siempre que estaba con ella. Quinn solo se dejo llevar el agua tibia recorriendo ambos cuerpos y los besos de su novia aquella mañana eran su mejor medicina para lo que sea que ocurría con aquellos severos ataques de dolor en su cabeza y su sangrado.

Luego de unos minutos ambas salieron con su ropa puesta bajando juntas de la mano por las escaleras hasta ver a Judy en la cocina concentrada en la televisión.

-Hola Quinnie-dijo su madre levantándose y dándole un beso en la cabeza-Hola Rach-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Van a desayunar?-les cuestiono

-No, lo siento má, se nos hace tarde-aclaro Quinn besando a su madre en la mejilla mientras agarraba una botella de agua

-Bueno…pero coman algo-les pidió antes de verlas caminar hacia la salida

-Si-exclamo la rubia apurada de llegar al instituto

-Adiós Judy-saludo Rachel amablemente-yo voy a hacer que coma no te preocupes-la tranquilizo la morena

-Gracias Rachel, por eso eres la mejor-la alago sentándose para terminar su desayuno

-Gracias tú también lo eres-le sonrió la morena para ver como Quinn la esperaba en la puerta

-vamos-sonrió-adiós mamá-la saludo nuevamente

-¡adiós! Tengan cuidado-exclamo viendo como ambas se dirigían al garage como todas las mañanas. Quinn abrió su garage y ahí estaba su auto, un nuevo auto de color Rojo un Auto deportivo el que siempre había soñado con tener en su antigua vida o lo que sea que era aquella vida sin Rachel

-Uau-pensó Quinn en voz alta viendo la mirada que le daba la morena mientras se acercaba a la puerta del copiloto

-¿Siempre vas a decirle algo a tu auto?-pregunto Rachel

-no. bueno si-dijo Quinn abriéndole la puerta a su novia

-Bien, por lo menos me engañas con un auto-comento con gracia

Quinn entro desde el otro lado y se puso el cinturón de seguridad y lo mismo hizo su novia-y seria lo único con lo que te engañaría-contesto Quinn sonriente recibiendo un beso por parte de Rachel que encendió la radio para entretenerse durante el viaje hacia el instituto

-¿Quinn?-hablo de pronto la diva que antes tarareaba una canción

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-recuerda que hoy hay cena con mis padres-le recordó cambiando de estación de radio

-Oh!-sorprendida contesto la rubia-si lo sé, no voy a faltar a un cena con la familia Berry-sonrió al ver la mirada que le daba la diva

-y tu madre-agrego la morena

Quinn estaciono en el aparcamiento del instituto para salir del auto con su bolso y Rachel a su lado agarradas de la mano mientras todos seguían en lo suyo y algunos estudiantes saludaban a la rubia como si la conocieran y es que eso hacían.

-Hola Quinn-saludo un chico con su pelo color cobrizo

-Hola-saludo confundida

-Hola Q-saludo Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo

-Hola S, Hola B-las saludo rápido mientras se dirigía a su casillero

-Bueno amor, me voy a trigonometría, ¿luego almorzamos?-le cuestiono

-Sí, claro-Quinn la beso haciendo sonreír a la morena que solo se dirigió a su clase luego de despedirse de las chicas

Quinn la perdió de vista a Rachel cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y abrió su casillero tenía varias fotos con Rachel en un bosque. Debía ser el del campamento del club Glee que disfrutaron en octubre.

* * *

><p><strong>|Flashback| (Bosque)<strong>

-Disfruten del aire libre-dijo mr. Schue mientras le sacaba el celular a Tina

-ven conmigo-susurro Quinn al oído de Rachel que solo asintió para tomarse de la mano de su novia

Quinn camino junto a Rachel en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un lugar que estaba muy oculto y lejos del grupo, era un hermoso lago con agua tan cristalina que veías tu reflejo en él.

-Wuaau!-exclamo sorprendida Rachel viendo aquel bello paisaje

-Lo sé, es precioso

-¿cómo conoces este lugar?-cuestiono

-campamento de verano-contesto la rubia

-¿tú siempre te escapas?-pregunto elevando una ceja Rachel

Quinn se sentó en el pasto verde -Suelo escaparme de lo que me aburre-contesto sonriendo la rubia

-ok-Rachel se sentó quedando en frente de Quinn-ojala no te escapes de mi-murmuro la morena

-Ni por un segundo, podría aburrirme de ti-afirmo sintiendo como la morena la besaba con un beso corto mientras se sentaba en el pastizal para ver aquel lago, Quinn saco su cámara de fotos y la morocha sintió el flash en su rostro

-¿Qué haces?-se sorprendió

-Te saco una foto-contesto obvia con una sonrisa

-¿ya lo sé, pero porque?

-a veces es bueno almacenar un recuerdo así, además eres demasiado hermosa y este paisaje logra la fotografía más bella del mundo.

-exagerada-exclamo riendo

-Yo no exagero, solo digo la verdad-dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel por detrás mientras ambas disfrutaban la paz de aquel lugar escondido

**|Fin del Flashback|**

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba concentrada en la clase de biología su materia favorita, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, la rubia guardo las cosas en su casillero y se dirigía al patio a almorzar con Rachel como se lo había dicho en la mañana antes de verla ir a su clase de trigonometría al caminar hacia alli se encontró con Finn empapado de Slushie de fresa y limonada el sabor más horrible de aquel hielo saborizado.<p>

-¿Finn?-pregunto Quinn- ¿estás bien?

-¡A ti que te importa Fabray!-contesto corriendo hacia el baño golpeando con el hombro de la rubia que quedo atónita con la contestación del chico

Si Quinn lo odiaba pero jamás le había contestado así, Finn Hudson, el solo era compasivo y si se enojaba pateabas las sillas, eso era algo normal.

Quinn se encontró con Rachel que estaba hablando con Santana y Brittany

-¿estás bien Q?-pregunto Santana al notarla ausente en la mesa

-sí, estoy bien-afirmo con una sonrisa falsa

Luego de hablar sobre su último año en el instituto y Glee, Quinn se dirigió a su casillero con la latina mientras Brittany y Rachel tenían clase de geografía.

Quinn comenzó a sacar los libros de matemáticas ante la atenta mirada de su amiga que observaba todos sus movimientos.

-¿Que sucede? ¿tengo algo?-pregunto Quinn

-Sí, algo te pasa-contesto la latina segura de lo que afirmaba

-San, no me ocurre nada ¿ok?-dijo nerviosa Quinn

Santana la miro incrédula y Quinn tuvo que hablar, la latina conocía muy bien a la rubia y sabia siempre cuando algo la aturdía o le molestaba.

-Ok…-Quinn respiro-Finn no se que le sucede, es decir hoy estaba lleno de Granizado desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y me contesto mal-dijo confundida Quinn

-¿En serio, me hablas?-la latina comenzó a reír cuando la rubia asintió

-¿Qué?

-Quinn…si mal lo recuerdo tu odias a finnociencia y tu eres la que autorizo esos granizados, además de que Finn perdió el puesto de capitán por tener marihuana en su casillero y dejo el club Glee porque no le creímos de que él no se drogaba.

-¿se droga?

-¿qué te sucede?-le cuestiono al ver que su amiga no recordaba aquellos momentos

-San recuerdas cuando yo de chica te decía que podía volver a mi pasado para arreglar mi presente

Santana asintió-si que te desmayabas y terminabas en el hospital y todo seguía igual-contesto burlona

-Ok…yo lo hice otra vez

-Oh! No Quinn…no me digas que otra vez estas loquita-dijo haciéndole señas con su dedo

-San yo te pide ayuda en la fiesta de Puckerman ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, si me acuerdo

-Bueno, si tu no me hubieras ayudado-se pauso-Rachel estaría muerta-le indico sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo

-¿Quinn?, en verdad quiero creerte pero es poco probable, que yo haya salvado a Rachel y que encima tú puedas volver al pasado para arreglar tu vida-contesto seria la latina

-lo sé, pero lo hice…ya lo sé… crees que estoy loca

-¡si!-afirmo-vamos a matemáticas loca-se burlo Santana arrastrado a la rubia hacia el salón mientras se reía.

Finn salió del baño de hombres con una furia que lo invadía, Quinn Fabray había autorizado los granizados que él había recibido, además de que ella fue quien puso la marihuana en su locker y tenía a Rachel a su lado tan enamorada como podía. Finn apretó su mandíbula con fuerza respirando fuerte y golpeo un locker a su lado

-tu vida se acaba hoy Fabray-murmuro Finn y se dirigió a su clase

En la última hora había Glee, Quinn y Rachel entraron juntas tomadas de la mano para sentarse en su lugar al frente, las dos juntas como todas la horas del club Glee

-Bien, chicos como saben este año algunos se gradúan-dijo mirando a cada uno-y otros no, pero es hora de lograr hacer el último musical en la escuela antes de que se vayan a vivir fuera de aquí, así que la idea de este año será la graduación y tendrán que elegir una canción para despedirse uno del otro.

Rachel levanto su mano queriendo aportar sus ideas

-si…Rachel?-le respondió Schuester con un tono desinteresado

-es una buena idea y creo que sería genial hacerlo en el auditorio así todos los de el instituto nos verán actuar, además que hay millones de canciones que uno puede elegir y creo que para el ultimo musical, cada uno debería tener el derecho a cantar solo-dijo Rachel sonriendo

-si me parece bien-afirmo el profesor antes la sorpresa de su solidaridad hacia sus compañeros.

Quinn levanto su mano para sorpresa de algunos compañeros

-si Quinn?-cuestiono sorprendido

-quisiera cantar hoy-le indico con una sonrisa

-ok?...me parece genial. cuando quieras-le sonrio su profesor mientras se sentaba con su grupo de estudiantes

-bien…Puck me ayudas-el chico agarro la guitarra y se sentó detrás de la rubia- voy a cantar you and me de Lifehouse- sonrió Quinn hacia Rachel.

**What day is it  
>and in what month<br>this clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up<br>and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<strong>

Quinn estaba nerviosa cantandole a Rachel y miraba al suelo  
><strong><br>cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>with nothing to do<br>nothing to lose  
>and it's you and me and all of the people<br>and I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

Quinn levanto la vista y se encontró con Rachel ya emocionada y la rubia sonrio

**all of the things that I want to say**  
><strong>just aren't coming out right<strong>  
><strong>I'm tripping inwards<strong>  
><strong>you got my head spinning<strong>  
><strong>I don't know where to go from here<strong>

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to prove<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

**there's something about you now**  
><strong>I can't quite figure out<strong>  
><strong>everything she does is beautiful<strong>  
><strong>everything she does is right<strong>

**you and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to lose<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

**You and me and all of the people**  
><strong>with nothing to do<strong>  
><strong>nothing to prove<strong>  
><strong>and it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

Quinn se acerco a Rachel y le acaricio la mejilla mientras la morena sonreía con su rostro iluminado, aquella chica que le había robado el corazón le estaba cantando a ELLA frente a todos sus compañeros

**What day is it  
>and in what month<br>this clock never seemed so alive**

El salón rompió en aplausos y gritos que pedían el beso que hacía falta en esa escena, Quinn se sonrojo y tomo a Rachel con sus manos y cerro la brecha entre los labios de ella y su novia que gustosa la recibió

La hora de la salida había llegado cada uno agarro sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Quinn llevo a Rachel a su casa.

-Bueno llegamos-afirmo Quinn apagando el motor de su auto

-¿Ok?...acuérdate que hoy en mi casa con tu madre a las 21:00

-si lo sé, cena con los Berry jamás lo olvido

-Bueno…adiós-se despidió Rachel mientras bajaba del auto

Quinn la tomo por el brazo logrando que su novia se diera la vuelta sorprendida recibiendo un beso de despedida la morena sonrió al separarse y solo susurro un ''te amo'' para caminar hacia su casa, la rubia se quedo viendo la entrada de su chica y luego puso en arranque su auto para dirigirse a su hogar encontrándose con visitas

-Holamá-saludo sonriendo con naturalidad entrando a la sala donde un hombre con su rostro serio se levanto para presentarse-¿hola?-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-Hola Quinn ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-No…no mucho-respondió sentándose en el sillón junto a su madre

Judy se encontraba con el doctor John Stuart el cual atendía al padre de Quinn que estaba residido en un establecimiento psiquiátrico, este mismo doctor era quien atendía a la rubia cuando sufría los desmayos en sus años de infancia.

-Quinn el es el doctor Stuart, él te atendía cuando tenías esos desmayos-dijo si madre recordando con dolor aquella época en que pensaban que Quinn había adquirido la enfermedad de su padre.

-Oh! Si…Hola-saludo Quinn estrechando su mano con el doctor que le sonrió amablemente

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien!...genial, no mas desmayos-afirmó sonriente Quinn

-¿Quinn?-habla Judy jugando con un pañuelo blanco que sostenia en sus manos

-Si Má ¿qué sucede?

-Hoy…Rachel me aviso que te había sangrado la nariz

-Oh! Eso…no es nada…solo me golpee-mintió descaradamente

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto el doctor

-Si...Lo estoy-afirmo

-Quinn, yo no quiero que te enojes pero quería que te hicieras unos estudios, solo para prevenir-explico su madre con una media sonrisa con su rostro preocupado

-¿Cuando?-cuestiono con poco interés

-Bueno son las 14.30 ¿si quieres podemos ir ahora al consultorio?

-Hoy cenamos con los Berry, mamá-recordó la rubia dirigiéndose a su madre con molestia

-Oh! Eso…los padres de Rachel me dijeron que no podían, Leroy tiene una cirugía en el hospital demasiado importante y Hiram va a una junta con sus socios

Quinn se resigno-Ok…vayamos al hospital-respondió con una sonrisa falsa, no quería volver a lo mismo de sus años anteriores. miles de estudios que no daban una explicación exacta a su problema

-Quinn, algo más-dijo Judy mientras Quinn la miraba enojada por aquel plan de su madre-Hiram y Leroy quieren que lleves a Rachel a cenar-le indico viendo como el rostro de su hija cambiaba de molesto a una sonrisa alegre, Judy la ánimo mientras salían hacia el hospital junto con el doctor John Stuart.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 4<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn y Judy se encontraban ya en el consultorio junto con el doctor, que revisaba los papeles pertenecientes a la rubia que se entretenía con el adorno del escritorio que tenia aquel hombre.

-¿Mama?

-¿sí? ¿Qué sucede cariño?-contesto rápidamente viendo como su hija se sentaba acomodando su espalda en la silla

-¿Alguna vez-pensó Quinn-el doctor te dijo ¿porque me desmayaba?

-No-contesto seria-nunca supo explicarlo, no había nada en tu cabezota para que diera un diagnostico acertado-sonrió su madre viendo como el hombre abandonaba la oficina por culpa de su teléfono celular

-¿mama?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, papa quedo en un psiquiátrico ¿yo también podría terminar ahí?-cuestiono preocupada la rubia por tener un futuro como el que llevaba Russel desde años atrás

-No. Quinn ¿que dice?s…tu padre estaba enfermo psicológicamente y tu no lo estas-le contesto con algo de miedo en su voz de no saber con exactitud si lo que decía era cierto

la rubia sonrió débilmente-si, no estoy loca-murmuro con poca convicción, hacia menos de un día su novia fallecía por un trágico accidente de trafico y ahora estaba allí esperando ser atendida por los doctores para luego cenar con Rachel

-Quinn acompáñame-entro el hombre a la oficina luego de unos minutos en los que se entretuvo con su llamada, Quinn se levanto para acompañarlo a una nueva habitación del hospital acompañada por su madre que sentía mas nervios que su hija, Quinn se recostó sobre una camilla viendo como los enfermeros la preparaban y la acomodaban con una mejor posición

-Bien, Quinn lo que voy a hacer es una resonancia magnética...La debes conocer-dio por hecho que la rubia lo sabia

-Si-contesto nerviosa

-Solo relájate ¿bien?-le sonrió dándole su apoyo para salir por una puerta que daba a un pequeño cuarto en la misma habitación

Quinn ingreso al equipo de resonancia acostada sobre la camilla mientras el doctor la animaba con un micrófono desde una pequeña habitación, el médico se encontraba junto a Judy que veía que en la pantalla de la computadora aparecía el cerebro de Quinn con tonos de color gris y negro. Fueron 35 minutos y la resonancia término, Quinn salió tranquila y espero a su madre en el pasillo, mientras esta hablaba con el doctor.

-Hay algo extraño en su cerebro, es como si…

-Hubiera archivado 2 cosas distintas en mi cerebro, por eso está sobrecargado-contesto Quinn entrando a la habitación, no tenia tiempo que perder allí.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida su madre

-Si…es eso Quinn… por eso los desmayos, y tu hemorragia nasal-explico el medico

-Entonces mi Quinnie… espera ¿Comenzó otra vez?-pregunto asustada

-Creo que está comenzando de nuevo, pero por ahora los desmayos no aparecen…hay que prevenirla

-pero ella no hace nada-explico Judy a punto de llorar-tiene una vida normal, tiene a su novia, tiene a sus amigos, a su madre

-¿Nunca se puso a pensar en la ausencia de su padre?

-¡No!...el no…Quinn heredo su enfermedad…y no es justo que ella lo vea en esas condiciones-afirmo mientras Quinn bajaba su mirada

-Señora Fabray, todavía no sabemos con exactitud si Quinn ha heredado la enfermedad de su padre-susurro la ultima parte el doctor mientras miraba a Quinn

-Pero y si la heredo-contraataco Judy nerviosa de que sus palabras se volvieran una realidad dura de aceptar

-El no tener a su padre consigo es un trauma que puede afectar al inconsciente de Quinn, por eso su cerebro almaceno 2 universos paralelos uno en el que se siente feliz y cómoda y otro que es su realidad-explico el doctor-Quinn necesita verlo...Hay que ver las reacciones que eso pueda producir

-mama, solo déjame verlo-rogó la rubia llamando la atención de su madre, Quinn no deseaba mas que ver a su padre nuevamente

-Quinnie-suspiro Judy acariciando el rostro sereno de su hija-está bien

Quinn sonrió feliz, luego de trece años ella podía volver a ver a su padre. Su padre el cual había sido internado en un psiquiátrico a los recién 5 años cumplidos de Quinn, el diagnostico de Russel era de un Trastorno límite de la personalidad junto con un comportamiento pasivo-agresivo. El doctor Stuart dejo entrar a Quinn en una sala con una mesa y dos sillas una en frente de la otra, ella se sentó y espero que trajeran a su padre. Russel entró en la habitación y se sentó frente a su hija, mientras Quinn sonreía emocionada por fin veía a su padre y no en fotos

-Hola papá-susurro Quinn

-Hola cariño-saludo emocionado su padre

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-sonrió la rubia mientras acariciaba la mano de su padre

-Es verdad… ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien-contesto generando que su pulso se acelere, de nuevo aquel mareo en su cabeza y aquel sonido ensordecedor

-¡No! ¡Quinn!-grito Judy mientras entraba a la habitación con paso apresurado

-¡Tienes que morir!...¡no puedes cambiar tu destino!-gritaba Russel mientras ahorcaba a su hija-todo cambio conlleva un gran problema-le susurro al oído

-Suéltala Russel-grito Stuart mientras dos guardias lo trataban de agarrar, se soltó del primero y el segundo lo golpeo con su garrote en la cabeza y este cayó al piso con una herida grave, Quinn se abrazaba a su madre y el médico las llevaba hacia afuera de la habitación

-Lo siento Quinnie-sollozaba mientras la rubia solo se aferraba a su madre con su rostro desencajado ¿que haba ocurrido? ni siquiera lo recordaba

Russel falleció en aquel momento, los médicos del hospital no pudieron salvarlo, la sangre que había perdido generado por aquel golpe era muy crítica, Quinn solo lo había visto una sola vez y ahora ya no estaba, se sentía culpable, y no podía explicar porque su padre la ataco. Las palabras que Russel habría pronunciado mientras trataba de matar a la rubia le habían quedado en su cabeza resonando-''No puedes cambiar tu destino''- él lo sabía, ella entonces había heredado la enfermedad de su padre y ahora su madre ya lo sabía, Stuart se lo afirmo mientras Judy lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ya la noche había llegado a Lima y la rubia junto con su madre entraban a su hogar, ambas en silencio.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunto la rubia su madre solo se sentó en sillón mirando el televisor apagado, estaba muy callada luego de lo ocurrido-¿Mama?-cuestiono y se acerco al no recibir respuesta-Que sucede?-Judy solo la miro y acaricio el pelo rubio y ondulado de su hija

-Tengo miedo de perderte Quinnie-le confeso dejando que sus lagrimas contenidas cayeran sin control

-Eso no va a pasar...Yo no soy como él. Él estaba loco, yo no-le aclaro queriendo calmar aquella tristeza que arremetía a su madre, solo suspiro abrazando con fuerza a Judy que sollozaba sobre su pecho como una niña, como Quinn cuando había perdido a Rachel.

Quinn se preparo algo para comer y Judy se fue a su cuarto a dormir, Quinn la fue a ver y ya estaba dormida junto a las fotos de las vacaciones pasadas, Quinn las guardo, y tapo con una frazada a su madre, se retiro hacia su cuarto y se sentó en su cama respirando hondo, pensando hasta que el sonido del celular la desconcertó, era Rachel

-Hola amor-contesto la rubia tratando de no sonar afectada por aquel día ajetreado -Siento, no haberte avisado sobre nuestra cena-Quinn hizo una pausa al ver que la morena no respondía-mi padre falleció

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida al recibir aquella noticia-Lo siento ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?-se apresuro a preguntar preocupada por su novia

-Te amo, lo sabes-contesto Quinn, antes de contestarle una negativa a su pregunta, en verdad prefería estar sola

-Si lo sé, yo también lo hago. Te amo demasiado-le respondió sabiendo la respuesta a su anterior pregunta

-sabes mañana será un gran día para ti-le indico

-¿porque?

-Mañana te vas a sorprender de lo romántica que puede llegar a ser Quinn Fabray-sonrió la rubia ante la idea que se la había ocurrido

-Bueno...Me gusta esa parte de ti, espero con ansias el día de mañana

-¿Amor?-le hablo seria

-¿sí?-contesto Rachel sorprendida por el cambio del tono de voz de Quinn

-¿Puedes acompañarme mañana al velatorio de mi padre?

-Siempre contigo Quinn, lo sabes. Por supuesto que voy a estar allí contigo-contesto Rachel con un tono suave

-Gracias-le susurro

-Ok! Te dejo descansar, te amo Quinn

-Yo también Rachel...te amo-se despidió y colgó el teléfono mientras del otro lado de la línea Rachel sonreía por la sorpresa de su novia luego recordó a Russel y solo se dispuso a descansar, mientras que Quinn solo se acostó y releía su libro favorito.

Era de mañana, Judy ya estaba despierta y vestida con un vestido negro, desayunado un café la rubia bajo las escaleras y la vio allí sentada con su rostro algo sereno luego de su ataque de la noche anterior

-Hey! ¿Cómo has dormido?-pregunto Judy

-Buen día!-saludo Quinn abrazando a su madre logrando que esta se sorprendiera mientras solo la recibía con amor. no quería ni siquiera pensar en perderla, era su hija, lo mas preciado y lo único que le quedaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Judy acariciando los brazos de la rubia

-Si...Lo estoy-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro angelical

-Ok! Prepárate…. Así… vamos al-Judy le costaba terminar la oración

-Lo sé-afirmo su hija que tomo una manzana que había en la mesa dentro de un canasto bien decorado

Quinn y Judy se encontraban solas en el cementerio, Rachel no había llegado, el cura estaba recitando unas palabras para despedir a Russel mientras Quinn recordaba lo doloroso que había sido perder a su novia en su otra vida y ahora perdía a su padre, Rachel la sorprendió a Quinn tomándola de la mano y poniéndose junto a ella, la rubia sonrió débilmente. Rachel estaba ahí con ella como siempre. Judy se despidió de ellas luego de aquel momento en que se despidió de su esposo, aquel que la había enamorado con su sonrisa y su simpatía, el cual había cambiado luego de tener a su única hija,Quinn que ahora salia del cementerio junto con su novia.

-¿Estás bien?-cuestiono la morena al ver el rostro de su novia

-sabes, es increíble que haya muerto…me siento tan culpable. Mi mama tenía razón, no tenía que verlo

-Amor no es tu culpa-contesto Rachel acariciando la mejilla de la rubia-es el destino-le indico generando un leve escalofrío en la rubia

Quinn se acordó nuevamente de las palabras de Russel, y entonces comprendió que cada persona tenía un destino y esa era la ley de la vida y nadie podría cambiarla, pero porque Quinn lo había logrado o ¿no?

Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a caminar y se fueron a una plaza, la plaza cerca del Mckinley y se sentaron en el mismo sitio una vez mas

-Amo este lugar-susurro al sentir las manos de su novia en su abdomen

-Yo también-le respondió regalandole un beso sobre su cabeza

-¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy Fabray?

-Mmm… a ver, tenía pensado Restaurant vegano

-A ti no te gusta la comida vegana-respondió rápidamente

-quien dijo que no-rió Quinn entre dientes-Ok, no es que me encante, pero ya me acostumbre a las verduras y tu lo amas, deja de interrumpir mis planes-sonrió la rubia al ver que su chica se había levantado de su posición para mirarla

-Bien-refunfuño acomodándose de nuevo en los brazos de su novia

-Ahora te enojas-suspiro la rubia al ver que su chica no dejaba que la tocase

-No-contesto seria mirando hacia el frente

-¿Rach?-dijo Quinn que empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena con sus manos

-¡basta!-protesto Rachel riendo ante aquel contacto y tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas

-Ok…yo paro-le contesto-pero si me das un beso-la chantajeo, la morena se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la rubia y le dio un beso corto, Quinn protesto tirando a Rachel al pasto verde que rodeaba aquel parque. Rachel reía mientras que Quinn comenzó a besarla con frenesí y pasión, la morena le tocaba el cabello suave y ondulado de la rubia y su cuerpo se retorcía ante aquel momento. Aquellos besos eran únicos, jamas se cansaría de besar a Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo 5<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron recostadas en el pasto verde viéndose la una a la otra mientras sonreían tan enamoradas como lo estaban, Quinn se apoyo sobre su eje mirando a su pareja, aquella que la hacia sonreír sin mediar palabra, esa mujer que podía hacerla suspirar con solo escucharla entonar una canción.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto coquetamente la rubia antes de inclinarse y besar una vez más aquellos labios que ofrecían un gusto de frutilla, la morena asintió para acto seguido levantarse junto a su novia y caminar todo el trayecto tomadas de la mano.

-Hola chicas-las interrumpió un chico de pelo castaño era un promotor por la remera de letras estridentes que promocionaba un restaurante

-Hola-saludo amigablemente Rachel

-Quería invitarlas a la reapertura de nuestro resto-bar-la rubia sonrió mirando a su novia que escuchaba con atención al chico-Ofrecemos la mejor comida, muy variada, vegetales, carnes, pastas…y la sorpresa de esta noche karaoke-sonrió triunfante el joven mientras les daba el folleto a cada una

-podríamos ir ¿no?-pregunto tímidamente la morena viendo a su novia que leía con atención el folleto-lo del karaoke me convenció-comento haciendo sonreír a su novia

-sí, me parece bien-afirmo contenta la rubia

Ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano comentando sobre aquel resto-bar que reabriría sus puertas, la morena comentaba sobre el disfrutar de ir a aquel lugar cuando era pequeña con sus padres porque amaba la dedicación que le ponían para preparar su comida que siempre sobresalía por ser tan detallista en la preparación.

Al llegar a la casa de Quinn la rubia se encontró con que su madre se había ido con el vecino de al lado Robert a pasear como lo aclaro en la nota que dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Me alegro por tu madre-sonrió la morena leyendo la nota que le robo a Quinn de las manos

-Si yo también me alegro por ella. Por fin le da una oportunidad al pobre hombre-sonrió sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja

-¿crees que le guste a tu mamá?

-ella siempre me dijo que le parecía apuesto. No lo sé- contesto encogiéndose de hombros-me voy a cambiar-espeto luego de tomar un trago de su vaso

-bien te espero ¿miramos una peli?-cuestiono con una sonrisa la joven fanática de ''Funny Girl''

-Sí, claro porque no-contesto corriendo escaleras arriba dejando que Rachel se acomodara en el sillón del living, encendiera la televisión y tomara el control para buscar alguna película, al cabo de unos minutos la rubia bajo con ropa cómoda y vio a su novia concentrada con un documental del canal Discovery Channel, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo dejando que Rachel descansara en su pecho

-¿Tienes algo para tomar?-cuestiono luego de que empezara el corte comercial

-Si-contesto la rubia levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina seguida por su novia-¿Que quieres? tengo agua, jugo, gaseosa y vino tinto dijo Quinn alzando la botella divertida-OH No lo siento, eres propensa a emborracharte rápidamente, no puedes tomar esto-explico la rubia sirviéndose ella en una copa que saco de la alacena-entonces ¿qué quieres tomar?-sonrió divertida por ver el rostro ofendido de su chica

-Quiero el vino, ya no es como antes-la rubia sonrió y movió su dedo índice negándole aquel trago que ella ya estaba disfrutando

-Eres una novata aun-se burlo luego de tomar su copa de vino

-solo ocurrió una vez, además puck me animaba a que lo superara-protesto la morena actuando como una niña

-fueron dos vasos de vodka-comento riéndose de aquel momento en el que la morena se emborracho rápidamente haciendo un escándalo en la fiesta de comienzo de clases

La rubia sin dejar de enfrentarla con la mirada levanto la copa para tomar otro trago pero Rachel tomo la copa y en un tonto movimiento logro que se manchara su remera, la rubia seguía riendo y la morena trataba de limpiarse sin ninguna gracia.

-A ver amor, dame tu camiseta que la pongo a lavar, para la noche ya va a estar seca

-¿Y qué me pongo?-cuestiono resignada con aquella mancha

-Yo te presto algo, ven-ambas caminaron hacia la habitación de la rubia, abrió el armario y tomo una remera que utilizaba para dormir

-luego tú me molestabas por mis suéteres de renos-se burlo al ver el estampado de osos de aquella remera

-los ositos son más tiernos, señorita

-Está bien, ''ositos'' -sonrió la morena cambiándose y poniendo a lavar su camiseta en el lavarropas-''Ositos'' listo- exclamo divertida volviendo a la habitación de su novia

-Me vas a seguir molestando con eso-contesto levantándose de la cama

-OH! ¿Qué va a ser la mayor de edad conmigo?-pregunto dramáticamente y divertida la morena -si le digo ''ositos''-se burlo nuevamente

-Aaaah lo dijiste-sonrió Quinn con malicia acercándose a su novia

-Si ''Ositos''-respondió incitando a que su novia se acercara a su posición, Quinn la agarro por la cintura y la tiro a su cama haciéndole cosquillas en la panza, la morena quería hacer lo mismo con la rubia pero esta tenía fuerza para mantenerla debajo de ella sin que pudiese lograr movimiento alguno hasta que lo logro y se puso arriba de la rubia que no dejaba de reír.

-Ok… Tú ganas-indicó la rubia agitada por tantas cosquillas

-Siempre gano-sonrió la morena y se inclino para atrapar la boca de su novia y besarla, su novia torno más apasionado y frenético el beso que estaba recibiendo y logro dar una vuelta en la cama para posicionarse sobre ella comenzando a acariciar la piel bronceada de Rachel por debajo de la remera

-mmm…Quinn-hablo Rachel entre los besos-¿qué sucede si llega tu madre?

-No va a venir…-le afirmo con seguridad entreteniéndose con el cuello de la morena, Rachel acariciaba el pelo rubio hasta comenzar a bajar sus manos para acariciar la espalda de su chica y levantar la remera de la rubia y tirarla en alguna parte de la habitación

-Yo no quiero-beso-darle una mala impresión-beso-luego de casi-beso-tres años que estamos juntas

-Tu jamás darías una mala impresión-afirmo la rubia antes de capturar la boca de su novia

Quinn se separo para retirarle la remera a su novia y descubrió su hermoso abdomen el cual comenzó a besar, morder y lamer, mientras Rachel arqueaba su espalda gimiendo tratando de controlar aquella situación, su novia acaricio un seno de la morena sobre aquel corpiño de encaje blanco y ella solo pudo gritar perdiendo el control que trataba de llevar a cabo, la rubia comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de la diva y deposito un beso largo y tierno en la boca de Rachel la cual le sonrió con dulzura

-te amo-suspiro la morena sobre la boca de su novia

-Yo también, te amo -Quinn la beso una vez más, sus lenguas jugaban y se acariciaban y luchaban por tener el control, la rubia quien tenía el control fue bajando con sus manos y sus besos a la parte que mas deseaba su novia.

Quinn comenzó a trasladarse lentamente besando cada espacio de piel de su novia, divirtiéndose de ver el rostro de frustración y deseo de su novia, beso cada poro de la piel bronceada que tenía un sabor desconocido, único y solo para Quinn.

-¡Dios! Quinn por favor-exclamó Rachel agitada mientras tomaba las sabanas con sus manos al sentir como la rubia jugaba en su vientre entreteniéndose con su ombligo, la rubia sonrió al escuchar aquella queja de su novia

-cariño lo mejor viene a lo último, solo disfruta-le susurro al oído con la voz ronca

-te necesito-pidió con tono de suplica

-si sigues pidiendo voy a comenzar de nuevo-le sonrió maliciosamente besando su mentón

-solo sigue -espeto la morena sin poder hablar por aquel momento que estaba viviendo, en ese momento sintió como perdía la cabeza, como dejaba que el accionar de Quinn la llevara a otro mundo donde los problemas se nublaban y ni siquiera podía escuchar sus pensamientos solo podía sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Rachel tomo el rostro de Quinn besándola con frenesí tratando de devolverle un cuarto de aquella sensación que le regalaba siempre que hacían el amor.

-Eres tan Hermosa-susurro la morena con voz ronca al oído de Quinn mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja-Amo tu cuerpo desnudo-espeto retirando la camiseta de su novia para lanzarla al suelo-eres perfecta-dijo mirando aquellos ojos verdes que estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria con aquel brillo particular-¿Como logras esto?-le cuestiono

-¿Qué?-pregunto atenta

-No lo sé, los dedos de mis pies siempre se duermen cuando estoy contigo-la rubia en respuesta solo rio abrazándola con fuerza

-¿Qué?-cuestiono al escuchar aquella risa

-Es un reflejo de tu orgasmo, amor-respondió la rubia para acto seguido besarla con dulzura-¿Rachel?

-¿mmm?-murmuro la morena

-¿Crees que estaremos juntas para siempre?-cuestiono con algo de miedo en su voz

-Es ese el plan ¿no? Tú y yo siempre juntas-sonrió su novia tomando su mano-siempre voy a estar contigo. Ese es el plan

-Sí, sí lo es-la rubia la abrazo sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo y el latir de su corazón -Te amo como nunca ame a nadie

Rachel se separo para mirar a su novia a los ojos-Yo te amo demasiado que ya no logro diferenciar este sentimiento-le contesto para besarla con lentitud donde Rachel lograría devolverle aquella sensación que hacía unos minutos no podía controlar en su cuerpo.

Las chicas durmieron un buen rato luego de disfrutarse la una a la otra, hasta que el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar con insistencia en la habitación habitada por el sonido pausado de dos respiraciones, la rubia se despertó para contestar

-Hola- contesto somnolienta -¿Hola?- cuestiono sin recibir respuesta colgando la llamada confundida ya que el número era privado

-¿Quien era?-murmuro la morena desde la cama

-No lo sé, colgó-su novia se dirigió a la cama con una sonrisa tierna viendo la imagen bella de aquella mujer que había robado su corazón-¿vamos a bañarnos?-cuestiono generando el despabilar de la morena

-¿Juntas?-pregunto coqueta reincorporándose en la cama

-mmm…déjame pensar faltan dos horas para ir al resto-bar yo tardo demasiado, tu también, creo que haríamos tiempo-se excuso con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Rachel levantándose para besar el cuello de la rubia que la tomo de la cintura

-O tal vez no-ronroneo la rubia besándola y dirigiéndola al baño para tener un segundo momento intimo y apasionante aquel día.

Fin Del Capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7 Parte 1

Quinn y Rachel se metieron en la ducha mientras la rubia besaba a la morena bajo el agua tibia que perdía su temperatura dejando que amabas sintieran el calor que inundaba en aquel cuarto.

-Nunca te cansas ¿verdad?-cuestiono sintiendo como la rubia le regalaba besos en el cuello

-De ti-sonrió mientras besaba el cuello de la morena dejándole una marca-No, nunca me canso

-entonces tendré que dejarte sola esta vez-la detuvo-no me gusta llegar tarde-comento lavando su cabello dejando a la rubia apoyada sobre los azulejos, entre quejas por parte de la rubia terminaron de bañarse.

Quinn salió rápidamente cubierta por una toalla blanca para buscar en su armario algún vestido para aquella noche que iba a ser el principio de algo nuevo.

-Ya está seca mi remera-comento la morena mostrándole la prenda viendo como la rubia sostenía una bolsa negra con un moño delicado en rojo-¿y eso?-pregunto sorprendida por la bolsa

-Es un regalo para ti-sonrió entregándole aquel presente

Rachel la miro sorprendida pero al tenerlo en sus manos lo abrió y se encontró con un vestido negro con lazo en color rojo, la morena sonrió al ver aquel hermoso vestido

-¿Te gusta?-cuestiono al ver el rostro iluminado de su novia

-me encanta-contesto rodeándola con sus brazos regalándole un beso tierno-Tu me encantas-se separo y fue a probárselo rápidamente ante la mirada de felicidad de su novia que comenzó a vestirse

-¿estás lista?-cuestiono la rubia que ya ordenaba su cabello y esperaba a su novia hacia unos veinte minutos

-en cinco minutos, tu ve bajando-le contesto sin abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño

Quinn solamente bajo las escaleras y comenzó a perder la paciencia cuando aquellos cinco minutos se convirtieron en quince, ¿Por qué tardaría tanto? Se preguntaba sentada en la sala tratando de entretenerse con la televisión

-estoy lista-espeto la morena llegando por detrás de la rubia que se dio la vuelta quedando alucinada por la belleza de su novia

-Wow-atino a decir sin poder hablar, se veía perfecta con su flequillo, su cabello suelto y aquel vestido negro que solo adornaba la belleza innata de Rachel-te ves perfecta, eres perfecta-aclaro levantándose del sillón

-Gracias-sonrió con algo de timidez. Aunque su relación había empezado hace más de un año, siempre aquellos piropos entre ellas generaban un leve rubor en la otra-tu eres hermosa-respondió cuando Quinn se posiciono frente a ella, en respuesta la beso y la agarro de la mano ya caminando hacia la salida cuando entro Judy riendo con Robert

-Oh! Hola Quinnie, Hola Rachel-saludo Judy beasndo a la rubia en la cabeza-El es Robert-lo presento

-Hola Robert-saludaron al unisonó las dos chicas

-Hola Quinn, ¿como estas?-sonrió el hombre con algo de temor por la mirada de la rubia que solo lo inspeccionaba con total detenimiento

-Muy bien-afirmo para sentir como la morena acariciaba su mano-Mamá estoy a punto de salir con Rachel

-Bien-afirmo Judy-cuídate, las quiero-Judy beso la cabeza de las dos como de costumbre-están hermosas-espeto y se fue a la cocina seguida por Robert que solo asintió con el comentario de Judy

Quinn abrió la puerta de copiloto para la morena que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, al manejar el silencio por parte de la rubia se hizo presente. Mientras viajaban iban escuchando música, y ninguna de las dos hablaba hasta que la morena decidió romper el silencio que la ponía nerviosa.

-No te cae bien Robert ¿Verdad?-pregunto Rachel mirando a su novia que la miro de reojo

-Sí, sí creo que sí, solo que es algo extraño ver a mi mama sonreír con otra persona que no sea yo…siempre fuimos nosotras dos y luego llegaste tú luego tus padres y me había acostumbrado a eso-confeso sintiendo la mirada de su novia sobre ella

-siento que estas celosa de Robert-comento

-tal vez lo esté, solo un poco-sonrió al ver como Rachel siempre terminaba sacando aquel pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza dejándola sin habla.

Al llegar al lugar un valet se encargaba de estacionar el auto lo cual Quinn agradeció con una sonrisa hacia el chico llamado Fred

-Es hermoso este lugar-espeto la morena caminando junto con su novia hacia el interior del lugar

-Sí, es precioso-agrego mirando las hermosas restauraciones que habían hecho

Al entrar se encontraron con el hombre que les había reservado una mesa-Buenas noches señoritas-sonrió un hombre con un traje negro y su pelo castaño oscuro bien peinado hacia atrás-Mi nombre es Patrick West

-Hola soy Quinn Fabray, he reservado esta tarde una mesa a mi nombre-pregunto Quinn

-Si, como no, una mesa en el exterior, bien síganme por aquí-les indico

Llegaron al exterior de restaurant. Todo estaba tan bien decorado la persona que lo había hecho tenía un gusto bastante particular y único. Había arboleadas y flores en el exterior, luces en cada esquina, y un escenario que se notaba era para el karaoke, también había un pianista a disposición.

Las chicas llegaron a su mesa, era una mesa cuadrada con dos sillas, dos copas y un candelabro con tres velas, tenía un mantel blanco y las sillas eran de madera decorada con una tela colorada. Todo era tan delicado. Quinn se sentó y Rachel hizo lo mismo, quedando una frente la otra.

-Buenas noches ¿qué les apetece tomar?-pregunto el camarero que apareció unos minutos después de la despedida del hombre que las guio hacia la mesa

-Una coca-cola light-pidió Rachel

-¿Usted señorita?-cuestiono con sumo respeto

-Lo mismo-sonrió acomodando la servilleta en su regazo

-Bien les dejo el menú, en unos instantes le traigo las bebidas-el señor se retiro

-Este lugar debe ser carísimo-comento la morena impresionada

-Sí, me imagino ¿qué vas a pedir?-pregunto la rubia tomando el menú

-No lo sé, hay tantas cosas-se sorprendió al ver tantas comidas en una sola página cuando más de diez la esperaban

-Yo quiero pasta con espinacas y tocino-decidió la rubia

-Ratatouille quiero yo, se ve rico-comento la morena

El camarero se acerco con las bebidas y le sirvió a cada una de las chicas, ambas dijeron su pedido que en minutos prepararían.

-¿Rachel?-susurro tranquila

-¿Si?-la morena la miro y le tomo la mano sobre la mesa-¿Que sucede?

-Yo, quería…Yo quiero pedirte algo antes de terminar la noche

-¿Qué?-pregunto ansiosa

-Debes esperar...ansiosa-sonrió admirando aquella sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su novia

-Eres mala Fabray siempre me haces eso-contesto ofendida- Pero igual te amo-aclaro viendo como la rubia se acercaba a besarla por sobre la mesa

El pianista subió al escenario y algunas personas lo saludaron cordialmente, comenzó a tocar con suma profesionalidad la canción **Use Somebody** mientras Rachel hacia la mímica con su boca y la rubia veía aquello con una sonrisa, el camarero llego con los pedidos de las dos, y se dispusieron a comer escuchando de fondo la voz de aquel pianista

-Disfruten señoritas-se retiro el camarero

-gracias-contestaron ambas

La cena transcurrió tranquila, ambas hablaron sobre el último año y la universidad en Nueva York a la que ambas iban a asistir. No estudiarían lo mismo pero al menos podrían estar juntas.

El pianista comenzó a tocar una canción conocida por la rubia, esa canción que le dedico a Rachel en la primera cita que habían tenido, un hombre se acerco a cantar la canción era de los Beatles y se llamaba **And I Love Her**, Quinn le ofrecio su mano a Rachel para que fueran a la pista a bailar y Rachel no lo dudo ni un segundo.

Rachel tenía su rostro sobre el cuello de Quinn rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la rubia la sostenía por la cintura.

_**Bright are the stars that shine  
>Dark is the sky<br>I know this love of mine  
>Will never die<br>And I love her**_

Quinn susurro al oído de Rachel hacienda sonreír a la morena que recordó aquella primera cita donde los nervios la hacían ver bastante torpe pero parecía que a la rubia ni siquiera le interesaba y trataba de hacerla sentir cómoda en cada minuto de aquella noche.

-Amor-susurro la rubia con algo de nervios

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Quiero preguntarte algo?-comento nuevamente viendo la mirada alerta de la morena

-¿Que es Quinn?-pregunto nerviosa la morena que necesitaba saber que era lo que la rubia quería preguntarle desde temprano

La rubia se volvio hacia la mesa y reviso en su bolso mientras la morena observaba expectante, Quinn se acerco a su novia escondiendo detrás de su espalda una cajita blanca de terciopelo

-Rachel Barbra Berry-dijo en el medio de la pista mientras un chico subió con una guitarra y comenzó a cantar Yellow de Coldplay.

_Look at the stars,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And everything you do,<em>  
><em>Yeah, they were all yellow.<em>

_I came along,_  
><em>I wrote a song for you,<em>  
><em>And all the things you do,<em>  
><em>And it was called "Yellow."<em>

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué sucede?-sonrió contenta al ver como aquella ansiedad se veía desplazada

_So then I took my turn,_  
><em>Oh what a thing to have done,<em>  
><em>And it was all "Yellow."<em>

_Your skin_  
><em>Oh yeah, your skin and bones,<em>  
><em>Turn into something beautiful,<em>  
><em>You know, you know I love you so,<em>  
><em>You know I love you so.<em>

-Rachel-la nombro con una sonrisa arrodillándose ante la morena cantante mientras esta la miraba sorprendida ante la gente a su alrededor que mostraba interés en aquella escena

_I swam across,_  
><em>I jumped across for you,<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to do.<em>

_Cos you were all "Yellow,"_  
><em>I drew a line,<em>  
><em>I drew a line for you,<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to do,<em>  
><em>And it was all "Yellow."<em>

_Your skin,_  
><em>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<em>  
><em>Turn into something beautiful,<em>  
><em>And you know for you,<em>  
><em>I'd bleed myself dry for you,<em>  
><em>I'd bleed myself dry.<em>

-No te estoy pidiendo que sea ahora, solo quiero asegurarme de que sea en un fututo cercano-comento riendose nerviosa mientras abría la cajita que tenía un anillo de plata y una pequeña piedra de diamante en el centro

_It's true, look how they shine for you,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>Look how they shine.<em>

_Look at the stars,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And all the things that you do.<em>

-Rachel Barbra Berry, Prometo cuidarte mucho más de lo que lo hago, prometo hacerte feliz y hacerte sonreír, prometo que jamás, nunca en mi vida te dejare ir y jamás te haré sufrir... Rachel ¿quieres comprometerte conmigo?-cuestiono mientras la morena estaba emocionada por lo que ocurría y la gente se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta dejando a Quinn con una sonrisa que mostraba su nerviosismo.

**Fin del capitulo 7 Parte 1**

* * *

><p>Las canciones son:<strong> Use somebody – (Kings Of Leon)  And I love Her - (The Beatles) / Yellow- (Coldplay)**


	8. Capítulo 7 Parte Final

_**FOR YOU ID BLEED MYSELF DRY,**__**  
><strong>__**FOR YOU ID BLEED MYSELF DRY.**_

-Si, si, si claro que si Quinn!-Rachel abrazo a su novia y la beso ese beso fue apasionado y parecía el ultimo mientras algunas personas aplaudían y otras se emcoionaban, Quinn la levanto haciéndola dar vueltas en sus brazos._  
><em>

_**ITS TRUE,**__**  
><strong>__**LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU,**__**  
><strong>__**LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU,**__**  
><strong>__**LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR,**__**  
><strong>__**LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU,**__**  
><strong>__**LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU,**__**  
><strong>__**LOOK HOW THEY SHINE.**_

_-Te amo-susurro Rachel en los labios de Quinn_

_-Te amo más Rachel_

___**LOOK AT THE STARS,**__**  
><strong>__**LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU,**__**  
><strong>__**AND ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU DO.**_

Quinn coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y Rachel lo miro al anillo en el estaba grabado las dos iníciales R & Q 4ever.

-Woow!-Grito Santana que venía con Brittany

-¿Santana? ¿Britt? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo que vos…solo que nosotras estábamos adentro-sonrio Brittany mientras sostenía la mano de la latina

-¿Te vas a casar Rach?-pregunto Brittany

-No, no ahora-afirmo Rachel

-Oh!-dijo decepcionada la rubia de ojos azules-yo quería ser la madrina

-Lo vas a ser, cuando me case

-¿En serio?-pregunto esperanzada Brittany-

-Si, en serio-asintió Rachel mientras Brittany la abrazaba, Quinn y santana se sonreían

-¿Así que eres toda una romántica y empalagosa Fabray?-rio Santana

-Cállate!-bromeo Quinn-¿quieren sentarse con nosotras?

-Si-afirmo Brittany-así hablamos con Rachel, sobre el casamiento

-¿Ok?...Britt sabes que el casamiento va a ser luego de que las tortolitas terminen la universidad ¿no?-explico santana

-Si San-afirmo Brittany

-Sabes que falta bastante ¿no?

-Sí, pero hay organizar todo desde ahora para que salga bien

Las chicas se sentaron y estuvieron un rato conversando, Santana con Quinn hablaba sobre las preguntas de Brittany sobre cómo iban a tener bebes, mientras Quinn le sonreía y la aconsejaba, de hecho santana quería ser madre de los hijos de Britt pero no sabía cómo explicarle que jamás podrían engendrar algo juntas, porque así era la vida.

Rachel por su parte conversaba con Brittany sobre los vestidos de novia y la universidad y los bebes.

-¿Quinn cuando van a tener un hijo?-pregunto Brittany sonriente

-¿Qué?-cuestiono sorprendida mientras santana sonreía

-Britt primero nos tenemos que casar-respondió Quinn

-san, ¿entonces hay que casarnos para tener hijos?

Santana miro a Brittany y solo sonrio dulcemente-Sabes no hace falta casarse para tenerlos, pero si hace falta para ti casarse, jamás me opondría a esa idea Britt-Concluyo santana ante la atenta mirada de Quinn y Rachel

-Señorita Fabray!-Grito el valet dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de las 4 chicas

-¿Que sucede?-Quinn se paró de su asiento junto con las tres chicas

-Su auto

-¿Que le paso a mi auto?

-No lo sé. Despareció….en verdad lo siento mucho-se disculpo el valet

-¿Como sucedió?

-Un hombre, no sé cómo describirlo solo sé que era alto, lo robo del estacionamiento y dejo esto

Quinn tomo el sobre que le daba el chico y lo abrió, lo leyó:

'Que disfrutes tu cita con Rachel, mientras disfruto con tu auto'-Finn

La cara de Quinn se desfiguro, Finn Hudson como él sabía de la cita, y lo más relevante como sabía sobre su auto.

-¿Que es amor?-pregunto preocupada Rachel mientras leía la nota-No entiendo ¿qué quiere?

-Molestar, el grandulón siempre quiere eso, es mas lo hará porque tiene envidia de que tú estés con Rachel-contesto furiosa santana mientras leía la nota

-¿Finn es malo?-pregunto Brittany tomando la mano de Santana

-No, amor, Finn es un niño que se cree malo, no hace nada-susurro santana dándole seguridad

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Quinn?

-¿Las llevamos?-pregunto Santana

-No, S está bien, tomamos un taxi…-sonrio Quinn

-¿segura?

-Sí, mi auto ya va aparecer-miro al valet que tenia la mirada en el suelo-No te preocupes…Carl-dijo Quinn leyendo la identificación-Es una maldita broma, de alguien que conozco

-¿Segura?-pregunto Carl

-Sí, mi auto está bien-sonrio Quinn

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Rachel tomando la mano de su novia

-Sí, vamos

Las 4 chicas salieron fuera del restaurant, Santana y Brittany se fueron en su auto luego de despedirse, mientras Quinn decidió llevarla a un lugar a Rachel

-Ven-dijo Quinn llevando de la mano a su chica

-¿Que sucede? ¿Dónde vamos?-preguntaba Rachel mientras iban llegando a un bosque frondoso pero que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna y las estrellas estaban a la vista.

-Quiero que veas esto-afirmo Quinn

Llegaron al final del camino y se podía ver toda la ciudad desde aquella altura, Quinn la tomo por la cintura a Rachel.

-Esto es hermoso-susurro Rachel sorprendida por la vista

-Lo sé… ¿Rach?-pregunto Quinn

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto la morena volteando a ver a Quinn

La rubia sonrio y rozo su nariz con la de Rachel-sabes, tengo 2 boletos para este fin de semana para ir a

-New York!-grito emocionada Rachel

-¿Como lo sabías?

-Es mi ciudad, nuestra ciudad-se corrigió la morena mientras abrazaba a Quinn

-Bien, entonces este fin de semana quiero ir contigo

-yo también quiero ir contigo

-Solo que tus padres tienen que darte permiso

-Lo harán, lo sé, te tienen tanta confianza que ya no dudan de ti como en el principio

Quinn rio recordando aquellos momentos en los que los señores Berry, cuestionaban todo lo que la rubia decía y siempre querían saber más.

-¿sabes?..No soportaría perderte de nuevo-susurro Quinn

-Nunca me has perdido amor-dijo Rachel acariciando la mejilla de la rubia-¿sigues con eso que soñaste?

-Sí, me afecto demasiado esa pesadilla

-No es nada, jamás te vas a poder librar de mi Fabray-concluyo Rachel besándola delicadamente-Te amo

-Yo también Rach, te amo-sonrio Quinn

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Quinn

-Bien, volvamos-afirmo Rachel sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura e iban caminando hacia el restaurant nuevamente, cuando un ruido las distrajo.

-¿Que fue eso?-susurro nerviosa Rachel

-Debe ser el viento

-No sonó como eso

-¿Los pájaros?

El ruido se escuchaba mas fuerte a medida de que llegaban al estacionamiento, era el auto estaba chocado contra un árbol de aquel bosque.

* * *

><p>-Amor me olvide mi saco-dijo Brittany mirando a latina<p>

-le aviso a Quinn, que lo traiga-Santana saco su celular y Brittany se lo saco de las manos para ella llamarla

-No hay señal-dijo Brittany

-Bien, volvamos-Santana dio una media vuelta con su auto y se dirigió al restaurant

* * *

><p>-Qué carajo!-grito Quinn mientras veía su auto<p>

-oh! Dios!-murmuro Rachel

-Mira lo que le hizo!, es un idiota

-Quinn!...Cálmate ¿ok?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Dime como quieres que me clame?, está loco Rachel!

-Quinn-susurro

-Es un demente, destruyo mi auto y encima lo robo del estacionamiento-gritaba Quinn agarrándose la cabeza y dando vueltas para todos lados

-Amor-susurro Rachel agarrando su rostro con su manos para que la rubia la mirase-cálmate ¿ok?, no sé que la pasa a Finn, pero tal vez es una maldita broma de él y su grupo, ya sabes el esta cambiado, desde lo que paso con la droga en su locker

-Si la droga!-afirmo Finn caminando hacia las dos chicas-sabes, nunca probé la marihuana de mi locker, tal vez porque jamás en mi vida me había drogado, tal vez porque Quinn FABRAY LA DEJO EN MI LOCKER

-¿Finn?-murmuro Rachel

-¿Que dices?-pregunto enojada Quinn mientras Rachel le tomaba la mano

-ooh vamos Quinn, no eres tan buena, después de todo…lo que querías era que me alejara de Rachel-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rachel

-Si Rach

-No la llames Rach!

-Quinn cálmate-

-Ves…no quiere que tu y yo-dijo Finn apuntándose él y Rachel con el dedo-tengamos algún tipo de relación, eres tan patética Fabray, ¿que no confías en tu novia?

-Cállate Hudson...Tú no sabes nada ok?

-Mira Quinn…lo que sé es que destruiste mi vida, lo tenía todo y tú!...solo lo destruiste sin importe nada!-

-Yo no destruí nada, tú no eres nada Finn y…Mira lo que hiciste con mi auto-dijo enojada Quinn mientras apuntaba hacia el auto-esto es ridículo!

-Ay Quinn por dios solo es un estúpido auto!...imagínate si hubiera secuestrado a Rachel

Quinn puso a Rachel detrás de ella protegiéndola mientras Finn se acercaba caminando

-No te me acerques Hudson-grito Quinn

-ooh Vamos, después de todo fue tu 'novio' por 2 meses

-No te me acerques o sino...

-¿O sino qué?-pregunto Finn

-Finn vete-murmuro Rachel

-No!...yo?...No!, no me voy a ir…Quiero terminar con lo que empecé esta noche

-¿Que dices? ¿Estás borracho?-pregunto Rachel preocupada

-Tal vez un poco…Pero sé lo que hago-rio Finn tratando de mantenerse en pie

-Vete Finn, antes de que llame a la policía-advirtió Quinn desafiándolo

-¿la policía? –Finn reía-sabes Fabray- Empezó a hablar Finn mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero-Tu eres lo que más odio!-escupió enojado Finn mientras amenazaba a Quinn con el cuchillo y Quinn protegía a Rachel que estaba detrás de ella

-Deja eso Finn-dijo Quinn asustada

-¿Tienes miedo?, ¿ahora quien va llamar a la policía? Eh?

-Finn, basta Por favor!-dijo Rachel asustada mientras tomaba del brazo a Quinn

-Rachel-murmuro Finn suavemente-a ti jamás te haría daño, esto es entre ella-dijo Finn apuntando a la rubia-y yo-Finn sonrio

-La conseguiste

-Si-asintió Brittany con el saco en su mano-ese no es el auto de Quinn?-santana miro hacia donde apuntaba su novia-sí, tengo que avisarle a Quinn-dijo la latina llamando a Quinn

El sonido del celular comenzó a aparecer en escena mientras Quinn miraba su cartera, la rubia hizo un movimiento por tomar el celular

-No atiendas Fabray!-advirtió Finn seriamente

* * *

><p>-No atiende la tortolita-sonrio Santana<p>

-Debe estar ocupada con Rachel-bromeo Brittany

-es santana, debe ser importante-murmuro Quinn

-¿Santana?, dile que espera-Dijo acercándose a la cartera de Quinn, tomo el celular y lo estrello contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos, Rachel se sobresalto y Quinn solo se enojaba aun mas

-Qué extraño-dijo santana confundida

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Brittany

-El celular de Quinn, no se… recién sonaba ahora da como que no corresponde a un cliente en servicio

-¿Qué raro?-se preocupó Brittany

* * *

><p>-Quinn vamos-susurro Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y tirando hacia la avenida<p>

-Vamos-afirmo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel y caminando hacia la calle

-Otra vez te vas Fabray eres una cobarde, igual que tu padre...Oh no espera eres una loca como él

Quinn sintió como su cuerpo ya no tomaba las decisiones justas y se soltó de Rachel yendo bruscamente hacia Finn y pegarle una piña la cual el chico no había previsto

-No vuelvas a nombrar a mi padre Hudson!-grito Quinn

Finn la miro con un poco de sangre en su labio inferior y se lo limpio con el dorso de su mano-Eres una loca como Russel-concluyo Finn

Quinn vio el cuchillo de Finn y los dos cayeron al piso al Quinn empujar al chico alto al piso.

Quinn!-Grito Rachel desesperada mientras sollozaba

Quinn tomo el cuchillo y lo clavo con odio en el abdomen de Finn que soltó un sonido de dolor de su boca. La sangre comenzó a surgir y Quinn se levanto rápidamente del suelo dejando caer el cuchillo que yacía en sus manos

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono asustada Rachel

-Quinn!-se exalto santana-No mires esto Brittany-dijo la latina mientras le tapaba los ojos

-¿Amor?-cuestiono Rachel acercándose a Quinn que temblaba al ver al chico agonizando

-hay que llamar a emergencias

-¿Finn?-Rachel comenzó a despabilarlo ya que cerraba los ojos automáticamente

Santana marco el 911-Una ambulancia en el resto-bar 'Ilusión' por favor urgente

-¿Que sucede san?

-Nada amor...Quiero que vayas al auto y te quedes ahí ¿ok?..Rachel ve con Brittany por favor

Rachel no reaccionaba miraba a Finn que ya no emitía ninguna señal de vida y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, quería gritar y llorar.

-Rachel!-grito santana levantando a la morocha de al lado del cuerpo del chico

-Está muerto-susurro Rachel

-Ve con Britt ya-murmuro santana mientras le daba un varazo

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono Rachel mirando a Quinn que estaba en shock mirando hacia algún lugar

-Ve!-dijo santana y Rachel se llevo consigo a Brittany que tenía las manos en sus rostro sin poder mirar nada

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono santana mientras la miraba a los ojos-

-Está muerto-Sentenció Quinn mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo rompiendo a llorar y santana la abrazaba con fuerza mientras sollozaba con su amiga.

-Lo mate-decía Quinn aferrándose a la latina-Tengo miedo

-Tranquila Quinn, todo vas a estar bien-murmuraba santana con su voz entrecortada

* * *

><p>La ambulancia llego junto con la policía.<p>

Finn había muerto, el cuchillo había sido la prueba determinante de la policía, Quinn había ejecutado 3 puñaladas mortales para el cuerpo de Finn.

Brittany se había quedado dormida en el auto y Rachel regreso al lugar.

-Bien, usted debe acompañarme-sentencio el oficial refiriéndose a Quinn

-No!-grito Rachel tomando del brazo a Quinn

-Señorita!

-Rachel!-grito santana

Quinn se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos de su morena, estaban hinchados y rojos, había estado llorando y se podía notar.

-Ella no hizo nada-dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn mientras le hablaba al oficial

-Amor-murmuro Quinn-Te amo-sentencio Quinn y la beso y luego la oficial las separo llevándose a Quinn hacia la patrulla.

Rachel lloraba desconsoladamente mientras santana la abrazaba con fuerza para que no siguiera la patrulla donde se encontraba Quinn.

**Fin del capítulo 7 parte2**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno hace siglos que no actualizaba..es que tuve muchas cosas este mes Pruebas, tp feos!...Lecciones Aghh Fea ESCUELA..Pero aca estoy de nuevo, espero que les guste, a decir verdad a mi no me convence lo suficiente este capitulo pero agradezcan que no mate a Rachel...Otra vez xD<em>**

**_Bueno como saben algunos que vieron la película ya saben lo que siguen..Y para los que no!, bueno comienza una nueva etapa._**

**_En verdad trato de concentrarme en el video The butterfly effect- Faberry y no tanto en la película por eso no hice que Rachel odiara a Quinn o que Quinn usara un bate de Béisbol y se lo partiera en lo cabeza a Finn aunque me lo imagino siempre...Todo eso de el Sex Finchel me tiene asqueada...Me imagino un dinosaurio con un gato pequeño y no es nada lindo Eeeeww...Odio a RYAN! ¬¬_**

**_Quiero ver Glee en 3D y no se si voy mañana o cuando...Si mi amiga no se decide voy a ir sola!..Pero voy a ir :)_**

**_En fin Gracias por los comentarios! fueron pocos pero agradezco que comenten: Biankita87 Panquem gbrujndl _**

__**Nos leemos Beluh!...**__

* * *

><p><p>

**Ni Glee, ni los personajes o canciones usadas son de mi propiedad **

**(Faberry es un poco mio :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana enrejada de aquella habitación de 2 personas.

Los ojos que se cerraban con fuerza sin querer abrirlos por miedo y tristeza, esos verdes con un tinte de dorado que habían estado derramando lagrimas toda la noche sin cesar.

Los gritos en los pasillo, las peleas, los murmullos eran incontrolables sin querer podías concentrarte solamente en aquellos sonidos nuevos e inaguantables.

Para Quinn una adolescente de 18 años era suerte a ver entrado en aquel reformatorio en vez de ir a la cárcel.

Pero eso no hacía que aquel infierno sea agradable.

La rubia compartía la habitación junto a Samantha Robinson una chica con pelo rojizo corto y un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, era católica y muy fiel a su religión por lo que se veía, había estampitas y crucifijos por doquier y en la noche leía la biblia y rezaba, a Quinn le dio un escalofríos verla rezar aquella noche, le hizo recordar cuando rezaba junto a su madre antes de ir a dormir y recordó como siempre rezaba para poder ver a su padre.

-Quinn levántate antes de que te levanten!-dijo Samantha empujándola suavemente con su mano en el hombro de la rubia, Quinn se levanto sobresaltada y asusto a la chica

-Tranquila soy yo-aclaro la chica-¿Estas bien?

Quinn asintió-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto con su voz ronca

-Son las 9.00 en 10 minutos van a venir a buscarnos para bajar a desayunar-contesto la chica mientras se cambiaba sin ningún pudor

-Fabray y Robinson a la cafetería-espeto una señora del lugar abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-Yo no quiero desayunar-dijo Quinn

-Rubia aunque no quieras tienes que bajar igual. No te dejan quedarte en la habitación. Vamos-ordeno Samantha que bajo hacia la cafetería seguida por Quinn

-Bien siéntate allí, yo voy a buscar mi comida ¿ok?

Quinn asintió y se fue a sentar a la mesa señalada mientras miraba el suelo nerviosa.

-Hey, hola rubia-Saludo una chica sentándose frente a Quinn, tenía un aspecto varonil, y su peinado le hacía recordar al de Noah además de que su mirada era muy intimidante y tenía una cicatriz en su ceja-¿Cómo te llamas?

Quinn solo miro hacia el suelo

-Que te comieron la lengua los ratones-dijo una chica que vino detrás, esta tenía un aspecto más femenino y su look no era de una chica mala, daba un aspecto de la chica tonta del grupo

-Déjala ya Susan!-advirtió una chica con una coleta como la que llevaba Quinn en su época de Cheerio y su pelo era negro y tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos era la típica chica buena del grupo aunque trataba de no mostrarlo

-¿Desde cuándo defiendes a las nuevas Sophie?-espeto Susan enojada

-Ok ya basta-advirtió la chica parándose del asiento-Mira rubia, yo soy Kristen, ella es Susan y Sophie. Ahora dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?-cuestiono Kristen sentándose al lado de Quinn mientras sonreía

-Ok? Al menos dime ¿porque te dejaron en este lugar?-pregunto insistentemente la morocha acariciando el pelo rubio y luego su mejilla

Quinn trago saliva sin decir nada solo mirando al suelo y jugando nerviosa con sus manos

-Hey que haces?-cuestiono Samantha con su bandeja de comida en sus manos

-Nada Sammy solo presentándome con gusto hacia la nueva-explico la morocha levantándose y yéndose con su grupo a su mesa

-¿Estás bien Quinn?-pregunto Samantha sentándose al lado de la rubia, Quinn la miro y la abrazo con fuerza

-Ok? Está bien rubia, no te van a hacer nada-murmuro Samantha acariciando la espalda de Quinn

-Mira te traje una manzana, se que dijiste que no ibas a comer, pero el desayuno es importante, así que toma-dijo Sam dándole la fruta a Quinn que la agarro con vergüenza

-Gracias-murmuro Quinn con una sonrisa

El desayuno continuo unos 30 minutos mas mientras Samantha le contaba Quinn como había llegado al reformatorio.

-Yo creí en él, jamás hubiera imaginado que el robo iba a terminar tan mal

-¿Lo agarraron a tu novio?

-Sí, el era mayor así que lo encerraron con 4 años y medio de condena

-¿Y a ti?

-a mi solo 2 años

-¿Cuánto te queda? 1 año todavía y tal vez menos por buena conducta

-¿y tu porque estás aquí?-pregunto la colorada tomando su jugo

-Mate a alguien

-¿Quisiste matarlo?-cuestiono Samantha atenta

-No...Si-confeso Quinn-pero no era mi intención matarlo solo quería advertirle

-¿era tu novio?

-No. Solo alguien que me molestaba

-¿y ese día te molesto?-Quinn asintió-entonces fue en defensa propia

-Eso es lo que mi abogado dice-aclaro Quinn mientras miraba como Sam agarraba su crucifijo del cuello sacándoselo despacio

-Toma-dijo Sam dándole cadena a Quinn que la tomo nerviosa-tu lo necesitas más que yo-

-Tú crees mucho en él-Sam sonrio

-Cuando tienes miedo y te quedas atrapada en un lugar así lo mejor es recurrir a dios, ¿no te parece?

-Yo antes rezaba como tú lo haces

-¿qué sucedió?

-me enamore de una mujer y creí que él jamás me iba a volver a escuchar

-Quinn el siempre nos escucha y más ahora que lo necesitas-explico Samantha

Quinn se coloco el crucifijo en el cuello y asintió mientras sonreía.

Luego del desayuno Sam se quedo a ayudar para limpiar mientras que Quinn se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse para la recreación en grupo del día.

Cuando se sobresalto por el cerrar de la puerta y apareció Kristen.

-Hola de nuevo rubia-sonrio Kristen

Quinn atino a abrir la puerta para escapar pero Kristen la agarro de la cintura, Quinn se soltó bruscamente y la morocha le pego una cachetada dejando caer a Quinn bruscamente al piso.

Quinn se levanto agarrándose donde había sido golpeada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Oh dios! Rubia ya deja de llorar, no sirve de nada eso…Mírame a mi llore 2 meses enteros y sigo aquí encerrada, sabes llorar no sirve, cuando has hecho algo malo ahí afuera-explico Kristen arrinconándola a Quinn contra la pared y acariciando el pelo de la misma.

Quinn sollozaba nerviosa, su voz no lograba formar un grito de ayuda.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Eres hermosa-aclaro Kristen acariciando con su mano el muslo de Quinn- como es que una chica como tú, termina en un lugar bodrio como este-ronroneo contra el cuello de Quinn

-Déjame-suplico Quinn

-¿Hablas?..Pensé que eras muda-se burlo la chica tomándola del mentón-¿como es tu nombre?

Quinn trago saliva-Quinn-susurro-Quinn Fabray-murmuro nerviosa

-Quinn que hermoso nombre-susurro Kristen al oído de Quinn

-Ya déjame-suplico Quinn nerviosa

-Quinn!-dijo la chica con voz firme-sabes debes saber quién manda en este lugar-Quinn la miro confundía-Yo mando, y yo no quiero dejarte y Samantha tu ángel guardián no va a venir a rescatarte-bromeo Kristen-así que vamos a divertirnos un rato Quinn-murmuro Kristen contra el cuello de la rubia haciéndola estremecer de miedo, la morocha comenzó a besar el cuello de Quinn con suavidad mientras la rubia trataba de escaparse pero Kristen la tenía con los brazos arriba de su cabeza sin dejarla mover, la morocha comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la rubia con suavidad mientras besaba su mandíbula, su cuello y sus pechos mientras Quinn sollozaba

-tranquila Quinn-susurro Kristen tratando de besar a la chica que se negaba moviendo su rostro hacia los lados, Kristen la tomo de la mandíbula y la beso mientras Quinn cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y más aun sus labios.

-Sabes a frutilla Quinn-espeto la morocha relamiéndose los labios

-Déjame por favor!-dijo Quinn con miedo

-¿Quinn donde quieres ir?

-por favor!-suplico con su voz entrecortada y lagrimas

-Ay dios Rubia, esto no es así de fácil, además si tú me das el gusto prometo que vas a ser mi protegida-explico Kristen limpiando las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de la rubia-si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Quinn asintió tratándose de tapar su busto con su camisa nuevamente

Kristen la tomo del cuello a la rubia dirigiéndola hacia la cama de una plaza de Quinn, besándola con frenesí mientras Quinn trataba de separarse de alguna forma.

La rubia cayó en la cama y la morocha comenzó a besar el abdomen de Quinn mientras le tenía las manos con fuerza, Quinn supo que no iba a poder escapar al menos que hiciera lo que le pedía y comenzó a fingir sus gemidos mientras Kristen Sonreía, volvía a besarla y Quinn respondía aquel beso dejando que la lengua de la morocha se masajeara con la de ella

-Tan difícil era rubia-susurro desabrochando el pantalón de Quinn y bajándolo de a poco, Quinn giro sobre su eje dejándola abajo a Kristen y comenzó a besarla mientras la morocha la agarraba fuertemente del pelo

Quinn acomodo su pantalón como pudo y comenzó a bajar el de la morocha con rapidez y bruscamente.

La boca de aquella morocha no se comparaba con los labios de Rachel, esos labios carnosos y bien formados con un sabor adictivo y una forma tan sensual en besar. Quinn lloraba por dentro, tenía ganas de vomitar en ese momento se sentía abatida y culpable engañando a Rachel.

Tomo su camisa que estaba a un lado de la cama y comenzó a atar las manos de la morocha en el respaldo de la cama con sumo cuidado.

-Que haces?-murmuro confundida Kristen

Quinn se levanto rápidamente de la cama limpiándose la boca con asco y atino a agarrar una polera y salió corriendo por la puerta

-Quinn!-grito la morocha

Quinn corrió hasta el baño y vomito como lo tenía previsto, se lavo la cara y comenzó a llorar nuevamente sentándose en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

-Hey Quinn!-dijo Sam entrando al baño agitada y sentándose frente a ella, Quinn la abrazo por el cuello y lloro con más fuerza-tranquila...No voy a dejar que nada mas te pase Quinn

-No me llames por mi nombre por favor

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida Sam mirándola-¿como quiere que te diga?

-Dime Lucy-dijo Quinn con la voz entrecortada

-Ok Lucy-sonrio Sam levantándola del piso-lávate la cara y vamos que el grupo nos espera ¿ok?

-No me dejes sola-pidió Quinn

-No, estoy acá ¿bien?-Quinn asintió y comenzó lavarse la cara mientras Sam la miraba con una media sonrisa-Lucy-susurro

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee y sus personajes me pertenecen<strong>

Nuevo capitulo Día de inspiración y Bronka..Ya que el capitulo era mas largo al menos creo yo y se me borro...Agh! pero bueno trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible...no me odien, yo me odio pobre mi Quinn ups! digo Lucy..

¿Ok? odio a Kristen y ni siquiera la conozco pero bueno ya estoy loka con mis historias..

Proximo capitulo vamos a ver que le paso a Rachel y va a visitar a Quinn? no se tal vez Judy seguro que si..

Amo a Samantha!

Estoy un poco triste ya que solo recibí 3 comentarios...Espero que comenten un poquito mas al menos 5 no me enojo :)

Omg! estoy muriendo con los spoilers del capitulo 3x07 que segun los que saben se llama** I Kissed A Girl** como la cancion de mi bella dama Katy Perry..Pero igual no quiero hacerme la cabeza porque Ryan siempre termina arruinando todo, eliminando escenas asique solo me lo voy a imaginar...

Un beso entre Rachel & Quinn en el baño** (lugar privilegiado de ellas 2)** me imagino que ahí actuaran o seran Lea & Dianna..

Facebook: Flor Achelexever

Pagina de Facebook: Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nos Leemos Beluh**


	10. Chapter 10

El cielo se teñía de celeste con un sol resplandeciente en todo el patio trasero del reformatorio de Ohio.

Quinn se encontraba junto a Samantha sentadas las dos juntas en una banca mirando hacia los grupos que jugaban en el patio y otros que solo conversaban.

El grupo de Kristen era el cual jugaba en la cancha de Básquet junto a otras personas.

Sam la miraba con odio y asco, cada vez que encestaba se lo dedicaba a ella y a Quinn que solo miraba hacia otro lado.

-Necesito irme de aquí-murmuro Quinn mirando hacia Sam

-¿no te ha llamado tu abogado todavía?

-No, ni siquiera sé quien es-concluyo Quinn

-Fabray!-llamo con la voz fuerte una guardia-tienes visita

-Suerte-susurro Sam-yo te estaré esperando aquí ¿ok?

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y la abrazo-gracias Sam-susurro Quinn al separarse y yéndose acompañada por la guardia

Quinn camino por un pasillo extenso hasta ver el lugar de las visitas.

Era un lugar que le recordaba a la cafetería, había mesas rectas con un asiento frente al otro.

Quinn camino hasta sentarse en la silla de madera y espero impaciente su visita mirando hacia la puerta que se abrió revelando a Rachel Berry con una sonrisa dulce y melancólica

Quinn se levanto de su asiento al llegar Rachel donde se encontraba la rubia solo la abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que jamás podría soltarla

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Quinn abrazándola

-Vine a verte, no soporto todo esto-Rachel se separo lentamente y la beso delicadamente haciendo sonreír a su novia, Quinn sostuvo la cara de la morocha entre sus manos mirándola directamente a los ojos marrones que tanto le encantaban

-Te extrañe-susurro Quinn haciendo sonreír a Rachel

-yo también te extrañe-confeso Rachel sentándose en la silla sin dejar de agarrar la mano derecha de Quinn sobre la mesa

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Quinn

-¿Tu estas bien?-contesto la morocha preocupada

-Sí, ahora que se que estas, lo estoy-exclamo Quinn y Rachel le dedico una media sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Sabes algo de mi madre?-pregunto la rubia

-Sí, ella venia luego, dijo que mañana junto a tu abogado-

-Bien…dime ¿como estas?

-Quinn yo...-pensó Rachel

-No me digas Quinn- susurro la rubia

-Pero es tu nombre amor-contesto Rachel confundida

-Lo sé, solo...-Quinn se quedo sin habla al ver entrar a Kristen y sentándose en unas mesas, esperando su visita

-¿Que sucede?-cuestiono la morocha viendo hacia donde miraba Quinn-¿Que te hizo?-pregunto un poco enojada en su tono de voz

-Nada-murmuro Quinn

-Qu...Lucy dime que te hizo- pidió Rachel viendo como una pareja se acercaba a Kristen parecían ser sus padres

-Ya te dije que nada Rachel-contesto Quinn nerviosa

-Ok, entonces yo le voy a preguntar-Rachel se levanto de su asiento y Quinn la tomo de la mano para que se quedara en su lugar

-Rachel, por favor, tú no tienes idea de lo que es este lugar, no hagas nada estúpido- solicito Quinn un poco molesta haciendo que Rachel se sentara

-Lo siento-susurro Rachel acariciando la mano de Quinn- solo dímelo ¿ok?

-No fue nada

-Lucy cuando la miras no pareciera eso, además no quieres que te llame Quinn, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo esa idiota?-Quinn la miro nerviosa y un brillo de lagrimas en los ojos verdes de la rubia se logro formar- Solo…-Quinn tomo aire- Me beso ¿ok?..Te juro que yo no quise y jamás querría besarla y me llama por mi nombre de una manera asquerosa

Rachel la miro seria y luego su rostro se relajo- ¿Estás bien?-interrumpió Rachel

-¿No estás enojada?-cuestiono Quinn preocupada

-Amor, porque me tendría que enojar, tu no quisiste besarla -murmuro Rachel entrelazando sus manos con la de la rubia

-¿Tienes el anillo?- cuestiono Quinn feliz, Rachel sonrio mirando el anillo

-Siempre lo voy a tener puesto-confeso Rachel- tu me lo diste-

-Lo siento por no poder llevar el mío-murmuro Quinn

-No importa-sonrio Rachel- se que tu también lo llevarías puesto, además no importa un anillo para saber que tu eres mía y yo soy tuya ¿ok?

Quinn sonrio y la beso sobre arriba de la mesa dulcemente-Te amo-susurro Quinn

-Yo también-

-Amor necesito decirte algo

-10 minutos-alerto la guardia del lugar

-¿Que sucede Rachel?-sonrio Quinn

-Yo…-Rachel trasgo saliva nerviosa-…mis padres y yo nos mudamos a New York-confeso Rachel triste

-¿Qué?-pregunto consternada la rubia tomándola por sorpresa

-Lo siento-contesto Rachel

-No, no puedes irte y ya!, dijiste que íbamos a esperar hasta la graduación

-Amor lo siento mucho, pero mis padres-Rachel miro sus manos junto a las de Quinn-es decisión de ellos, mañana en la mañana nos vamos

-¿Y yo qué?, dime Rachel ¿yo qué?-pregunto alzando un poco la voz

-Lo siento- dijo la morocha a punto de llorar-Cálmate- le pidió Rachel- Te juro que voy a volver a Ohio por ti-murmuro Rachel acariciando la mejilla de la rubia que estaba llorando con rabia

-No entiendo. No voy a soportar perderte de nuevo

-¿Que dices?-cuestiono confundida- tu nunca me perdiste-concluyo Rachel mirando a los ojos a su novia

-Solo vete ¿ok?- dijo Quinn con un dolor en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta

-Amor...No, no así-miro Rachel a la rubia que miraba hacia el suelo- Mírame al menos-

Quinn levanto su mirada del suelo y miro a la morocha que tenía sus ojos con lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

-Te amo Rachel, y tú tienes que irte-murmuro Quinn

-Se acabo el tiempo-interrumpió la seguridad

Rachel abrazo a Quinn fuerte respirando su aroma antes de su vuelo a New York-Te amo-susurro al oído de Quinn

-Prométeme que no te vas a olvidar de mí- dijo Quinn con su voz entrecortada

-Nunca podría olvidarte Fabray-sonrio Rachel besándola

-Ok, vamos Fabray-llamo la seguridad

Quinn fue alejada de Rachel por la guardia

-Quinn-la llamo Rachel dando media vuelta Quinn sobre su eje

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Quinn

-Toma-Rachel se saco la cadenita de la estrella que siempre llevaba consigo-Así no vas a olvidarme-dijo Rachel besándola por última vez-Te amo

Quinn la abrazo y solo respiro ese aroma a vainilla que tanto la embobaba y se separo con delicadeza-Cuídate-murmuro Quinn colocándose la cadenita y Rachel asintió saliendo por la puerta de salida

-Tú y yo siempre juntas-susurro Quinn

Quinn salió de la sala de visitas y se encontró con Sam que la esperaba como había dicho.

-Eu ¿estás bien rubia?-pregunto Sam al ver el rostro de Quinn que parecía invadido por una tristeza extrema, Quinn la abrazo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Sam la sostenía fuertemente dándole fuerzas

-Se va-exclamo Quinn llorando

-¿Quien?, ¿quién se va?-pregunto preocupada Sam

-Rachel, se va-murmuro Quinn aferrándose al pecho de la colorada

-Clámate Quinn-susurraba Samantha acariciando el pelo de la rubia

La noche llego y la hora de la cena ya había acabado, Quinn se encontraba en su habitación con Samantha ya las 2 acostadas en sus respectivas camas.

Samantha se arrodillo en el piso frente a su cama y comenzó a rezar mientras Quinn la observaba

-¿Sam?

-¿Que sucede Lucy?-pregunto Samantha mirando a Quinn

-Puedo rezar contigo-exclamo Quinn levantándose de su cama

-Sí, ven-la llamo Sam haciéndola arrodillar a su lado y juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos comenzaron juntas a rezar.

Junio 2010

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la iglesia?-

-Sí, qué hay de malo en eso-dijo Rachel preparándose con un vestido un poco largo

-Nada, bueno solo que tú eres judía y además mi novia... y claro no hay nada de malo- dijo Quinn irónicamente sentándose en su cama

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunto Rachel

-Si, además es extraño ir a la iglesia contigo, me sentiría como amenazada por mucha gente, y siento que me van a matar o algo.

Rachel rio ante la respuesta de Quinn, se notaba su nerviosismo

-Bien si quieres no voy-exclamo Rachel sentándose al lado de Quinn

Quinn la miro dulcemente y la beso despacio-no, está bien-asintió Quinn sonriendo-Quiero que vengas, no importa morir por ti-Rachel sonrio

-Tú y yo siempre juntas ¿verdad?-murmuro Rachel

-Sí, siempre-concluyo Quinn tomándola por el cuello, besándola con frenesí

Actualidad 2011

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Sam luego de terminar de rezar

-Sí, estoy bien-afirmo Quinn yendo a su cama a acostarse

-Buenas noches-murmuro Sam

-Buenas noches

En la mañana siguiente todo seguía igual Quinn se levanto primero yéndose a bañar, no había señal de que haya alguien levantado solo estaban las guardias y algunos profesores.

Quinn se termino de bañar y se coloco nuevamente la cadenita en su cuello, no aquello no había sido una fea pesadilla era la realidad, Rachel se iba a New York a vivir ya en la mañana estaría viajando a su nuevo hogar y su ciudad de ensueño el cual iba a compartir junto a Quinn luego de graduarse en el William Mckinley High School.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto una chica amiga de Kristen era Sophie, Quinn la miro de reojo y solo asintió

-Mira puedes confiar en mí, yo no soy como Kristen o Susan-confeso la chica de pelo negro y sus ojos color azul reflejaban que era honesta

-Gracias-agradeció Quinn dándole una sonrisa- Solo estoy triste, y este lugar no me da ánimos en ningún aspecto

-Lo sé, es duro llegar a un lugar así…fíjate yo llegue aquí por dispararle a un chico que me molestaba y el no murió, pero al fin al cabo mi actitud al hacerlo fue la que me trajo hasta aquí-sonrio Sophie-Igual nunca me arrepentí, el se lo busco

Quinn solo asintió-yo mate a un chico-confeso Quinn en un susurro

-Oh!-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sophie

-Pero dadas las circunstancias en la que estoy, si me arrepiento-confeso Quinn

-Quinn!-llamo Sam agitada a la rubia que hablaba con Sophie amigablemente

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto sorprendida Quinn

-Tienes una llamada de tu madre-contesto confundida mirando a Sophie

-Ok!-dijo Quinn encaminándose hacia la salida-Gracias Sophie por escucharme-murmuro al pasar por al lado y la chica asintió

Quinn camino hasta una pequeña cabina y tomo el teléfono en busca de escuchar a su madre.

-Hola Quinnie-hablo Judy

-Hola Mamá-murmuro Quinn emocionada

-¿Como estas amor?- pregunto Judy preocupada

-Yo estoy bien Mamá, ¿tú como estas?

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy sobreviviendo ¿ok?, te visito Rachel ayer

-Sí, sí lo hizo-contesto Quinn en un susurro de tristeza

-Lo siento mucho amor, todo esto que te está sucediendo...

-No te preocupes-espeto Quinn-¿Mamá? Necesito pedirte una cosa cuando vengas a verme

-¿Que cariño?

-Cuando vengas, necesito que me traigas mi book de fotos que está en mi armario

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Judy confundida

-Por favor Mamá

-Bien, lo busco y te lo llevo

-¿Cuando vas a venir?

-Ya pronto en la tarde me reúno con tu abogado y vamos a verte

-Te estaré esperando Mamá

-Te extraño Quinnie-murmuro Judy ya llorando

-Aguanta Mamá, No te preocupes por mí, ¿ok?

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil hacerlo Q

-Se que no lo es, pero te necesito fuerte, yo también te extraño demasiado

-Te amo hija mucho te amo

-Yo también Ma

La llamada finalizo entre lagrimas y tristezas, Judy se encontraba destrozada a no tener a Quinn su única hija junto a ella y a Quinn la destruía escuchar llorar a su madre de aquella manera, no podía soportar no poder abrazarla o contenerla como cuando falleció Russel.

Quinn lloro un rato en la habitación luego de la llamada de 25 minutos con su madre y Samantha estuvo ahí con ella consolándola como siempre en los últimos días.

La tristeza de su madre, la lejanía de Rachel y la estadía en el reformatorio estaba acabando con la rubia y las lágrimas ya se habían acostumbrado a descender por su rostro de una manera incontrolable, Quinn no sabía cómo seguía viva en aquel lugar pero estaba al tanto que pronto se iba a acabar, y todo iba a volver a ser como antes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes Me Pertenecen<span>**

Próximo Capitulo**: La visita de Judy, el abogado de Quinn, KRISTEN ¬¬ y la nueva etapa :)**

Ok no me odien! pero tenia que crear algún problema y matar otra vez a Rachel no podía xD

**Feliz time Brittana el martes... que lindas son!**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten, sugieran y violentencen si quieren xD<strong>

_**Nos leemos Beluh**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Quinn se recostó en su cama y se quedo dormida rápidamente ante la atención de Samantha que leía tranquila y de vez en cuando divisaba a la rubia que parecía estar soñando por sus balbuceos y gemidos que emitía a ratos.

31 de diciembre 2010

Año Nuevo

-Quinn!-Saludo animadamente Rachel mientras saltaba sobre ella enredando sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia que atino a tirar su bolso y la sostuvo

-Hey, estas hermosa

-No, tu lo estas-sonrio la diva mientras acomodaba el pelo rubio de su novia

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?-cuestiono viendo que su chica estaba en su casa

-Desde que a mi padres se les escapo, que llegabas hoy-sonrio triunfante-Te extrañe, y tuve que tomar la llave de la meseta-sonrio divertida

-no hay problema, Yo te extrañe mas-sonrio con ternura y la beso despacio con tiempo, la rubia camino hasta el sillón con Rachel sobre ella.

Rachel quedo sentada sobre Quinn mientras seguía besándola con necesidad y pasión, mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de su chica que gemía, sus labios se unían con fuerza al igual que sus cuerpos, la necesidad de ambas chicas era natural, habían estado separadas por dos semanas, ya que Quinn había tomado vacaciones con su madre a la casa de sus abuelos. Quinn volvió antes que su madre para pasar el año nuevo junto con Rachel y sus amigos, ya que la navidad la había disfrutado con su madre y sus abuelos.

-mmm, amor-hablo Quinn mientras Rachel comenzaba a besar su cuello y sus manos comenzaban a levantar su remera-Rach-gimió en un susurro

Rachel se separo de la rubia para retirarle la remera que llevaba puesta y tirarla por algún lugar de la sala, Quinn sonrio ampliamente y la recostó sobre aquel sillón amplio mientras comenzaba a besar con ternura cada parte del cuerpo de la diva, beso sus ojos, su nariz haciendo sonreír a Rachel, su boca donde se entretuvo dejando que sus lenguas sean las protagonistas de una batalla de pasión, beso su mandíbula bajando a su cuello y haciéndola gemir mientras besaba su clavícula y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa que tenia puesta, Rachel la ayudo y se saco su camisa tirándola a su lado mientras Quinn comenzaba a besar los pechos de la morocha que se retorcía y gemía mientras se relamía sus labios, Quinn fue bajando hasta encontrarse con el abdomen bronceado de su novia y empezó a dejar pequeños besos sobre él mientras Rachel reía por las cosquillas que le causaba aquello.

-Te amo-sonrio Quinn mirándola la morocha asintió

-lo sé, pero creo que yo te amo mas

-¿Eso crees?-cuestiono la rubia elevando su ceja tan característico en ella

-Ajam-afirmo la morocha cantante mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novia-sino no hubieras parado con tus besos

Quinn rio-¿quien dijo que he parado?-sonrio para besarla

Quinn se removía en su cama mientras Sam la miraba atenta, Quinn comenzó a entrar en un sueño que era más un recordatorio para ella.

_-Yo…-Rachel trago saliva nerviosa-…mis padres y yo nos mudamos a New York-confeso Rachel triste _

_-¿Qué?-pregunto consternada la rubia tomándola por sorpresa_

_-Lo siento-contesto Rachel _

_-No, no puedes irte y ya!, dijiste que íbamos a esperar hasta la graduación_

_-Amor lo siento mucho, pero mis padres-Rachel miro sus manos junto a las de Quinn-es decisión de ellos, mañana en la mañana nos vamos_

_-¿Y yo qué?, dime Rachel ¿yo qué?-pregunto alzando un poco la voz_

_-Lo siento Quinn-Rachel se levanto de su asiento mientras Quinn veía como se alejaba y era abrazada por Finn, no podía creerlo como era que el chico alto estaba allí, ella lo había matado, Quinn no entendía y sentía como la tristeza la invadía y solo se dio la vuelta_

_-Hey Quinn!-grito Finn-¿Te olvidas algo?-sonrio mientras Rachel reía detrás_

_-¿Qué?-cuestiono confundida_

_-Esto-Finn saco el cuchillo, ese con el cual él había sido asesinado por la rubia y lo clavo en el abdomen de la chica haciendo que la rubia se removiera en su cama y gritara sintiendo aquel dolor espeluznante atravesándole._

-Quinn!-la llamo Samantha asustada mientras la zamarreaba para que despertara-despierta! Quinn!

La rubia se despertó asustada y un tanto consternada, estaba con su respiración agitada y transpirada

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Nada, una pesadilla-contesto rápidamente

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No estoy bien, solo necesito un baño-alego Quinn levantándose y buscando ropa

-Está bien-contesto confundida Sam

Quinn entro en la ducha abrió el grifo y sintió como el agua frio primero comenzó a caer por su cuerpo y luego se templo, se baño rápidamente mientras trataba de aislar aquel sueño horrible, y quedarse con aquel recuerdo de año nuevo donde había logrado ver fuegos artificiales antes de tiempo.

La rubia salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse sin percatarse de Sophie que peinaba su cabello negro y lo ataba haciéndolo una coleta que le recordaba a las Cheerios.

-Hey-saludo tímidamente Quinn

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa Sophie-¿cómo has estado?

-Tuve momentos mejores-contesto Quinn volviendo a recordar la pesadilla quedando pensativa

-¿Estás bien?-cuestiono

Quinn salió de su transe y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un nudo se formo en su garganta-como soportas estar aquí-cuestiono con un hilo de voz-yo ya no lo soporto!-Quinn se desplomo cayendo al piso mientras se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza

-Hey-Sophie se acerco rápidamente a la rubia-Quinn, tranquila-la chica del pelo negro acariciaba la espalda de la rubia que lloraba, esta levanto su mirada mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y se encontraba con la mirada de preocupación de Sophie

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kristen con una cara de confusión, Sophie se levanto rápidamente cabizbaja.

-Wow, las sorpresas que da la vida ¿no?-dijo Kristen mientras se acercaba a Sophie-vete de aquí ya-murmuro al pasar a su lado

Quinn se levanto del suelo mirando a aquella desquiciada-Ella no hizo nada, solo me estaba ayudando-apunto a Sophie

-¿Necesitas ayuda para llorar? -cuestiono irónicamente- Qué yo recuerde ya es una cualidad tuya-sonrio recordando el hecho que ocurrió con Quinn en su habitación-Vete Sophie!

-No!-contesto duramente-no voy a dejarte con Quinn, a solas-contesto enfrentándola a pesar de ser de una altura menor

-Vete! Ahora-contesto con odio y Quinn atino a salir por su cuenta de allí pero Kristen la tomo del brazo-¿dónde vas tú?, tenemos un asunto pendiente-advirtió enojada mientras la hacía retroceder

-Déjala Kristen, ya te divertiste ok?, déjala en paz!

-¿De qué vas ahora Sophie? ¿Me celas de Quinn? O ¿es que te gusta?-Cuestiono divertida mientras Quinn miraba a Sophie que negaba confundida

-Estas desquiciada!-espeto Quinn-¿no sé qué quieres de mi? Porque no tengo nada para darte

-Quinn no es tan difícil entender lo que quiero

La rubia la miro con asco-yo no voy a estar contigo jamás!, ni porque me saquen de este infierno, prefirió morirme aquí dentro

-Creo que ya me besaste la vez anterior-Sophie miro sorprendida a Quinn

-Sí, y luego vomite-contesto enojada-jamás estaría con alguien como tú. Amo a alguien, amo a mi novia, la chica que vino a visitarme es mi novia y se llama Rachel y la amo, ella es mi vida ahora-contesto con seguridad

-Si es tu vida, porque se va tan lejos de ti?-cuestiono duramente Kristen

-Eso no te interesa

-Mira Quinn, yo solo trato de hacértelo fácil, ¿tú piensas que tu noviecita de la escuela va a esperarte en donde sea que este? ¿Crees en Santa Claus también?-rio irónicamente

-¿Tú que sabes de amor?-Sophie la miro sorprendida a la rubia por como enfrentaba a Kristen sin temor, no como al principio en la cafetería.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre el amor, porque jamás tuviste alguien a quien amar o alguien que te amara, porque jamás pudiste sentir que tu corazón se acelerara y detuviese al mismo tiempo solo con esa misma persona, jamás en tu vida KRISTEN-la apunto con su dedo- tuviste a alguien al lado tuyo y yo no voy a jugar a ser tu noviecita en este antro y deja de pensar que puedes mandar a quien se te dé la gana, porque no puedes… solo eres una idiota que no tiene la capacidad de sentirse segura con sí misma y es muy triste-alego duramente la rubia dejando a Kristen sin palabras-y deja a Sophie en paz, ella no es una escoria como tu-Quinn empujo con el hombro a Kristen al cruzar por su lado y Sophie salió rápidamente con la rubia. Kristen se quedo en el baño shockeada, cada palabra que le había dicho Quinn le había llegado, esas palabras tan duras hicieron que Kristen asomara el llanto.

-Lucy!-llamo Sam y Sophie se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación-iba a buscarte ya-sonrio la pelirroja-¿Paso algo?-cuestiono al ver a Quinn un tanto extraña

-Ya no deberás cuidarme tanto

-¿Que sucedió?

-Se acabo, Kristen no va a meterse jamás conmigo, ni con nadie

-Quinn, no sabes de que hablas, a esa nadie pudo cambiarla ni siquiera Sophie

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Ella era… como tu ahora para Kristen, ella la uso y la protegió y protege como vez, pero solo la aterroriza con lo que sea

-¿También con Susan?-pregunto Quinn

-No, susan no, ella está con ellas, porque la defendió en una pelea que tuve con Kristen-Quinn la miro sorprendida mientras entraban al cuarto de recreación-Ella la ayudo porque era obvio que iba perdiendo-sonrio Sam

-¿Tu peleaste con ella?

-Sí, su ceja es la prueba de la pelea

-¿Porque pelearon?

-Quería usarme, como lo hace siempre con alguien nuevo

-Por eso no se mete contigo

-Sí, jamás se volvió a meter conmigo y si llega a hacerte algo voy a acabar con ella

-Tranquila, no va a hacerme nada, es solo una idiota insegura-sonrio Quinn haciendo reír a la pelirroja

-Fabray!-llamo la seguridad-tienes visita-

Quinn sonrio ampliamente y fue al encuentro con su visita, la vida en ese infierno iba a acabar.

Entro en el mismo lugar donde había estado con Rachel solo que esta vez estaba en otra mesa, Quinn estaba de espaldas a la puerta hasta que sintió que la abrieron y vio a su madre junto con un hombre de traje que debía ser su abogado.

-Quinnie-corrió su madre al encuentro con la rubia que se paro del asiento y la abrazo fuertemente

-Mamá-murmuro Quinn mientras su madre tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos

-Estas hermosa, cariño-sonrio Judy separándose lentamente de Quinn-El es Tu abogado Quinn

-Hola Quinn-saludo cordialmente con un estrechamiento de mano con la rubia-soy Javier Morales, tu abogado-se presento con una media sonrisa, era un hombre alto de unos 40 años, su pelo era rizado y negro-Suerte que no eres mayor, Quinn. No te preocupes lo tenemos ganado

-Sentémonos- sugirió Judy y los tres se sentaron dejando a Quinn frente a su abogado y su madre.

-¿Cómo has estado, cariño?-cuestiono Judy acariciando la mano de su hija

-Sobreviviré-afirmo Quinn con una media sonrisa

-Oh!-recordó Judy-sobre el Book de fotos que me pediste, no lo pude encontrar, a lo mejor Rachel se lo llevo consigo

-¿Porque?

-Bueno, antes de irse paso por casa, quería tener algo tuyo con ella y el book estaba lleno de fotos de solo ustedes dos-Quinn sonrio triste-Pero te traje una foto que querrás tener siempre-Judy saco de su cartera la foto y se la entrego a la rubia

-Año nuevo-murmuro Quinn

-Sí, la única fiesta que pasaste lejos de mí

-Gracias mamá-agradeció

-No hay nada que agradecer, Pronto saldrás de aquí y todo va a ser como antes, ya lo veras-sonrio Judy haciendo que Quinn solo asintiera

-Bueno, perdón no quiero interrumpir-se disculpo Javier-pero solo nos quedan 20 minutos y quería explicarte, que esta semana vendré a hablar contigo, tenemos audiencia este viernes

-Ok, no hay problema, Gracias Javier y mamá no te preocupes ok? Todo va a estar bien, pronto todo va a cambiar para mejor-sonrio Quinn tomando la mano de su madre

La visita duro los minutos restantes que quedaban, y paso rápido entre las anécdotas de su madre y Robert su nuevo novio, Quinn le conto sobre su compañera de cuarto Samantha y sobre la visita de Rachel antes de despedirse.

-Te amo, cariño-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla su hija y salió junto con el abogado, mientras Quinn sonreía y respiraba aliviada con la fotografía contra su pecho.

Quinn entro a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, toco el interruptor para poder ver, y la luz se encendió se sentó en su cama con la foto en las manos mientras la miraba tranquila

-¿La fotografía tiene poderes?-cuestiono Kristen parada mirando a la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono sorprendida

-Vine a responder tu monologo que me diste hoy

-Eso no era un monologo, es tu realidad-Quinn se levanto enfrentándola

-Mira, idiota-Kristen la tomo del brazo con fuerza-tú no sabes nada de mi

-Tu tampoco de mi, así que déjame en paz!-Quinn se soltó del agarre y camino por su lado, la morocha le saco bruscamente y rápido la foto de la mano a Quinn

-Aaaw la parejita feliz-sonrio Kristen-que pasa si la rompo-Rio Kristen

-No lo hagas-rogo la rubia-por favor

-Es una maldita foto, por favor, ¿qué es lo que le viste a esta enana?

-Por favor Kristen dame la fotografía-rogo tratando de omitir aquel comentario ofensivo sobre Rachel

-¿Hoy? ¿Ahora quieres que te la de?-cuestiono y Quinn asintió-Que lastima hoy no tengo ganas. Tal vez si piensas y quieres terminar lo que empezamos la otra vez, tal vez te la devuelva-sonrio Kristen-Adiós rubia-susurro al oído de Quinn luego de darle un beso en la mejilla

Quinn resoplo y se tapo el rostro con sus ambas manos tratando de no llorar, se recostó en su cama y grito con dolor y bronca sobre la almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertencen<strong>

Hola! Feliz Año nuevo, tarde pero seguro..Nuevo capitulo luego de meses ya paso hasta un año desde que no actuazliaba xD pero aqui esta!

Espero que les agrade, gustar no creo...Asi es la vida, algo a cambio de otra cosa...

Pobre Quinn, no se acaba mas la estadía en el reformatorio.

_En el capitulo anterior solo hubo 1 comentario proveniente de_ **gbrujndl** _muchas Gracias!_

* * *

><p><em> Asi que ahora voy a responder sus comentario del capitulo<em> 9.

**Brittana-Faberry:** Yo tambien odio a Kristen y eso que yo la invente, pero tambien amo escribir sobre ella, porque es una desquiciada que solo quiere con Quinn..Luego de tanto tiempo te agradezco que hayas coemntado y te guste la historia

**Yo D:** Muchos me han preguntado sobre el final, y es que la verdad todavía no hay nada escrito...y yo suelo comparar el vídeo Fanvid faberry y la película el efecto mariposa (que esta genial) y hago un cóctel que logra hacer que escriba todo esto.. Todavía no lo se...me lo imagine de las 2 formas, pero no tengo idea. Gracias por comentar!

**whoisthatgirl:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, yala historia va a coemnzar le drama, espero que tambien lo disfrutes. Gracias por comentar!

**polux:** Gracias por comentar...Espero que leas el capitulo y te enganches de nuevo con esta historia...Saludos

**Andre:** Samantha es un sol! y ya vez Sam es mas fuerte que Kristen ¬¬ Ya pronto todo cambiara...

**grubjndl: **A ti muchísimas gracias por siempre comentar esta historia, y creo que algunos de mis otros fic's también..te agradezco ese tiempo que te tomas para comentar :) Jajjaa, wow nunca pensé que podía describir a alguien que se parezca a alguna persona xD Es genial!

A quinn quería que le dijeran Lucy porque Kristen repetía su nombre de una manera asquerosa cuando estuvo a punto de violarla y su nombre ''Quinn'' le recordaba a aquello ;) Sobre Quinn y Sophie, si quiere con Quinn pero le teme a Kristen, Rachel ya en este capitulo ya estaría en viaje hacia New York..Sobre si Quinn estará sin brazos, no lo creo...no es que no quiera, pero no se me ocurre como ligarlo a esta historia, ya que yo me guió mas con el fanvid Faberry y saco algunas cuestiones de la película.

**Panquem:**Si no te hagas ilusiones, porque mi inspiración a veces esta de repente muy bien y todo brilla y es color de rosa y otra veces escribo sin muchas ganas y todo es gris y aburrido...Espero no defraudarte como lo hace Ryan conmigo xD..Gracias por comentar!

**mOon:** Aquí esta la actualización..Espero que te agrade el capitulo..Me alegro de que te haya gustado...Gracias por comentar


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12**

La pelirroja entro a la habitación, la cual compartía con Quinn, la luz estaba apagada y todo estaba oscuro. Era la hora de la cena en el reformatorio.

Sam prendió las luces y descubrió a Quinn acostada en su cama en posición fetal con los ojos abiertos mirando a ningún punto en particular, Samantha se sorprendió por ver a su compañera en ese estado y se acerco a la rubia.

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué paso?-cuestiono la pelirroja sentándose a los pies de la cama

-Nada, solo déjame sola-contesto con su voz ronca dándose la vuelta mirando la pared

-No, nada de eso-insistió-tenemos que bajar, hay que ir a cenar

-Ve tu, luego iré-murmuro la rubia

-Hay que ir ahora

-Ahora no Sam!-grito Quinn enojada mirándola-Déjame sola!

-¿Qué carajo te ocurre?-pregunto la pelirroja dolida por la reacción de la rubia

-Nada!, solo déjame sola-murmuro lo ultimo

-Está bien, como quieras, quédate sola-dijo enojada saliendo de aquel cuarto con un portazo

Quinn resoplo molesta, se levanto de la cama y salió decidida a buscar a Kristen.

Camino por el gran pasillo y a dos cuartos estaba el de la morocha, toco la puerta unas 3 veces despacio y esta se abrió dejando al descubierto a Sophie

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Sophie

-Me confundí, no espera tu compartes el cuarto con Kristen, lo siento-hablo rápidamente la rubia dándose la vuelta para retirarse, Sophie la tomo de la muñeca antes de que Quinn se alejara-Esta es la habitación de Kristen-respondió suavemente

-¿Donde está ella?

-Imagino que cenado, como todos-sonrió

-¿Porque tú no cenas?-cuestiono la rubia

-No tenía hambre, no le digas a Kristen que me viste en su cuarto

-Pensé que lo compartía contigo

-Sí, eso era antes de que me viera de amiga contigo-sonrio triste-ya no me deja entrar y necesitaba mis cosas

-Lo siento, Sophie

-Está bien, Quinn, no te preocupes

-No, no está bien-contesto nerviosa-todo lo que tengo se desmorona siempre, estoy lastimando a tanta gente, desearía desaparecer-murmuro triste

-no digas eso-recrimino Sophie acariciando su mejilla-ella ya estaba loca, antes de que llegaras tu-sonrio-Está obsesionada contigo y no quiere que nadie se acerque a ti, eso paso conmigo antes

-pero tú te acercaste a mi-sonrio Quinn y la chica del cabello negro retiro su mano de la mejilla de la rubia

-Si-murmuro triste-Quinn…tu me gustas-confeso tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa

-ummm, yo...yo-la rubia se encontraba confundida

-Que hermosa noticia Soph!-exclamo Kristen apareciendo por detrás de Quinn-Una nueva pareja Sophie & Quinn

-No, no. Yo venía a razonar contigo-explico rápidamente Quinn

-¿Que hacías aquí Sophie?-cuestiono molesta omitiendo a Quinn

-Nada solo vine a buscar mi ropa, ya me iba

-Sophie espera-Quinn la tomo del brazo-lo siento, yo no…

-No importa Quinn, te veo luego-sonrió forzadamente

-¿De qué querías hablar?-cuestiono Kristen con una sonrisa burlona

-Quiero que me devuelvas mi fotografía, ahora!

-Ah eso, entonces lo pensaste

-Solo dámela, no hay nada que pensar-respondió molesta

-Ok, rubia…Bueno vente te la devuelvo-Quinn se quedo parada mirando a Kristen desde el marco de la puerta-¿Vas a quedarte ahí fuera?

-Estoy bien aquí-murmuro Quinn

-Solo entra ok-exclamo Kristen

-Claro-titubeo la rubia, la morocha busco debajo de su cama una caja y la abrió con cuidado, sacando la fotografía

-Toma-Quinn tomo la fotografía y Kristen la tomo del brazo con fuerza

-Suéltame- se zafo la rubia pero la morocha la tomo de la cintura empujándola contra la puerta que la cerro, mientras le tapaba la boca

-Hay que terminar lo que empezamos, Quinn-susurro al oído de la rubia

...

Sophie entro corriendo al gran comedor, buscando a Samantha cuando la diviso corrió hacia su mesa sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que la miraba incrédula.

-Sam!-la llamo agitada

-¿Que sucede?

-Quinn...Tienes que ir a buscar a Quinn

-No quiere comer-contesto un tanto molesta

-No, ella está con Kristen, en la habitación de Kristen-sentencio, la pelirroja miro hacia su alrededor y se levanto disimuladamente acercandose a sophie

-Sophie, distrae a las de seguridad y a Susan, ya sabes como protegen a Kristen-le susurro al oido la pelirroja, Sophie asintió

La pelirroja corrió hasta llegar hasta la habitación de Kristen la cual golpeo con fuerza.

-Abre!

-Cállate-murmuro Kristen tomando a Quinn y alejándola de la puerta

-Kristen!

-Estúpida Samantha, estúpida Sophie-murmuro molesta mientras Quinn forcejeo con la morocha que la abrazaba por atrás tapándole la boca

-Sam!-grito Quinn tratando de llegar a la puerta pero Kristen la tomo y la arrojo a la cama

La pelirroja solo suspiro enojada y le dio a una vista a la puerta de madera, tomo distancia en el estrecho pasillo y golpeo con su hombro derecho a la puerta dejándola caer junto con ella, que se levanto rápidamente tomando su hombro dolido

-¿Qué carajo?-cuestiono sorprendida la morocha

-Quinn-murmuro Sam viendo a la rubia en la cama asustada

-Aléjate de ella o la mato-Kristen tomo una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo trasero-tendría que haberte matado cuando pude-le dijo la morocha a Sam

-Jamas pudiste-sonrió Sam y vio a la rubia que estaba llorando-Ya está Kristen, déjala ir-dijo la pelirroja molesta alejándose de Kristen que la apuntaba a Quinn con aquella navaja mientras la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Sam-la llamo Sophie sorprendiéndose con aquella escena-¿Qué haces Kristen?

-Tu estas con estas dos ¿verdad?-

-Yo no estoy con nadie, deja eso-apunto Sophie a la navaja-deja a Quinn que se vaya, tranquilízate Kris-murmuro la chica del cabello negro acercándose lentamente mientras la pelirroja le hacía señas a Quinn que corriera de allí.

-¡Quinn corre!-grito Sam y Sophie se abalanzo sobre Kristen cayendo sobre aquella navaja impidiendo que la morocha corriera tras la rubia, Quinn corrió hasta Samantha y solo la abrazo separándose rápidamente al ver que Sophie no reaccionaba y Kristen tampoco.

-¿Sophie?-murmuro Quinn viendo como la sangre se deslizaba en el suelo

-Vamos Quinn!-insistió la pelirroja

-Espera-Quinn tomo la fotografía que yacía en el suelo y corrió junto con Samantha, mientras hombres y mujeres de seguridad junto con las chicas del comedor se acercaban al cuarto de Kristen

-¿Ahora donde vamos?-cuestiono Quinn

-Solo a nuestro cuarto-espeto entrando junto con Quinn

-¿Ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Te van a culpar a ti? Dime que va a pasar Sam!

-No lo sé, Quinn!-grito la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, Quinn se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado

-Lo siento mucho, Sam-se disculpo la rubia con la voz entrecortada

-Yo lo siento, Quinn-murmuro Sam triste-te quiero rubia-sonrio abrazándola con ternura

-Yo también te quiero-contesto la rubia separándose- tengo que irme-susurro sacando la fotografía de su bolsillo

-¿Donde?-cuestiono confundida

-A cambiar el pasado y esperar un futuro

-Cuando lo hagas cambia el mío también-rio Samantha-y no te olvides de mi-bromeo levantándose del suelo y recostándose en su cama

-Jamás lo haría-susurro

Quinn respiro profundamente y miro la fotografía, esa fotografía que había sacado Kurt, la foto grupal donde se encontraba reunido todo el club Glee para festejar la llegada de año nuevo, la fotografía había sido sacada 10 minutos antes del año nuevo.

La rubia dio la última mirada a la pelirroja y se concentro en la fotografía mientras que otra vez la sensación de mareo y nauseas se juntaban haciendo que todo su alrededor temblara y su vista se tornara borrosa. La rubia veía como aquello tan oscuro y horrible que le había pasado y había hecho se desvanecía mostrando a Finn vivo y a Rachel junto con ella y de pronto como por arte de magia al abrir los ojos a su lado solo estaba Rachel y sus amigos riendo con alegría.

-¿Quinn?-cuestiono Kurt-vamos mira a aquí-la reto con una sonrisa picara

-Hazle caso-susurro divertida Rachel mientras Quinn solo asentía feliz y confundida mientras abrazaba a la morocha

-Corre kurt-espeto mercedes mientras el chico se acomodaba entre sus compañeros

–Digan año nuevo!-exclamo Puck

Y un flash invadía toda la habitación grabando ese momento para siempre.

-AÑO NUEVO-gritaron juntos riendo

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<strong>

Nuevo capitulo espero les guste!

Quinn ya cambio el rumbo de la historia y ahora llegara todo el drama

**Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y todos los que leen esta historia**

**Respondiendo Reviews capitulo 11**

**L:** !Gracias Por comentar!

**Andre: **Ya lo logro salio del reformatorio, e hizo todo un lío.

**Heavy-Chan: **Gracias por Leer y comentar! y a Kristen hasta yo la odio pero amo escribir su personaje es muy bizarro.

**Mariana: **Estas perdonada xD no importa si leíste y te gusto por mi esta bien...Respecto a lo de Quinn ya logro salir volviendo al pasado y hacer generar otro cambio.

**mO****o****n: **Hey! gracias por comentar! no sabemos quien murió, tal vez Kristen o Sophie...

**xXxMilaGrOsxXx: **jajaa ame tus comentarios, gracias por ser tan insistente me tuve que poner las pilas y escribir, no quiero morir joven. Gracias por subscribirte y comentar!

**gbrujndl: **Gracias por comentar..Voy a pensar en como ligar la historia de Quinn sin brazos pero no te ilusiones todavía. y kristen tan solo necesita Amor para sentirse Bien.

**Panquem: **Ojala Ryan te escuche y aparezcan Zombies, esta 3ra temporada fue un subí y baja de emociones..y yo quiero mi Brittana...Ya no se que esperar y queda tan poco tiempo :S Gracias por comentar! Saludos...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Si tienen dudas Pregunten<span>! :)**

**Twitter**: Belu_fuschia

**Tumblr: **runtheworldachele

**Facebook:** Flor Achelexever

* * *

><p><strong> Besos a todasos que leen esta historia! **


	13. Chapter 13

El Efecto Mariposa | Capitulo 13

La Fiesta en casa de Santana por el año nuevo recién comenzaba ya todos los chicos del club Glee estaban presentes, los padres de la latina estaban de viaje en Miami y Santana aprovecho para festejar con sus amigos una fecha tan especial.

La foto grupal en el salón fue sacada por Kurt que corrió rápidamente acomodándose entre los chicos, el flash invadió la habitación mientras gritaban ''Año Nuevo'' riendo.

Quinn miro a su alrededor a sus amigos, sus compañeros del club Glee disfrutando de la fiesta.

La rubia sonrió al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad su vida. Tenía a Rachel a su lado y tenia sabido que había vuelto a su pasado para cambiar la historia nuevamente.

-¿amor?-cuestiono Rachel ante el mutismo de su novia que miraba a su alrededor algo asombrada

-¿Qué sucede?-se sorprendió la rubia

-¿estás bien?

-claro, claro-contesto rápidamente mirándola con adoración besándola por primera vez en aquella noche luego de tanto tiempo recorrido que Quinn tuvo que pasar en el reformatorio

-Hey parejita feliz-espeto santana acercándose con tres copas –toma Quinn-le entrego una copa-toma enana-bromeo

-¡Santana!-se molesto Rachel frunciendo el ceño

-era broma-rio la latina-vamos a brindar fuera, vamos. Britt!-la llamo mientras la rubia se acercaba-tenemos que ir a brindar-sonrió ante la felicidad de su chica que estaba ansiosa por ver los fuegos artificiales

-¿vamos?-pregunto Rachel mirando a su novia que seguía un tanto extraña

-Sí, voy al servicio-se excuso Quinn ante la afirmación de su chica que se fue junto con Mercedes sin antes darle un pequeño beso

La rubia subió las escaleras para encontrarse con el baño él cual se encontraba ocupado, espero allí hasta que se encontró con Finn un tanto borracho y mareado.

-¿estás bien?

-¡no me toques!-exclamo el chico asustando a Quinn

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Tú. Tú me sucedes. Odio la forma en que te mira, porque jamás me miro así. Porque tuviste que aparecer en su vida, te odio Quinn Fabray-hablo rápidamente apuntándola con su dedo índice tratando de mantenerse en pie cerca de las escaleras

-no es mi culpa que yo la haga más feliz-escupió Quinn molestándose con el chico

-¿Tú más feliz?, tu jamás podrías hacerla feliz, yo tengo lo que ella necesita

-Pero parece que no sabes utilizarlo-sonrió Quinn con egocentrismo-déjame en paz Hudson-empujo con el hombro al chico que corrió tras ella antes de que bajara las escaleras empujándola con odio mientras la rubia rodaba por los escalones golpeando su rostro, con aquel golpe brusco y traicionero que el chico alto le había dado.

Finn quedo estático en la escalera viendo como la rubia caía desde su posición hasta llegar hacia abajo con sangre que salía de alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-QUINN!- grito puck acercándose a la rubia que yacía desmayada en el suelo

-¿Qué sucede?-se alerto el chico a escuchar a su amigo- QUINN-se preocupo Sam mientras todos los chicos se acercaban al cuerpo desmayado de la chica

-¿Amor? Despierta!-rogo Rachel con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Brittany la abrazaba llorando junto con ella

Noah la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola a la sala

-no la muevas-grito tina-está perdiendo sangre-le comunico

Puck la dejo sobre el gran sillón del salón mientras comenzaba a marcar a urgencias y el reloj marcaba las doce dando el comienzo al año nuevo.

-HUDSON. ¿Qué ocurrió?-cuestiono Santana al ver que el chico se acercaba

-dijo que iba a demostrar a quien quería mas Rachel-murmuro Finn evitando mirar a los chicos prestando atención a la rubia

-Hay que salir al hospital ya! Las líneas están saturadas-exclamo Sam mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron

-Yo voy con ella-exclamo Rachel mientras Noah asentía

-Rach-susurro Finn tomándola de la mano-ella quiso demostrar esto, que tu corrieras tras ella-murmuro viendo como la morena miraba a los chicos que salían de la casa encaminados al hospital

-Rachel!-llamo Mercedes desde la puerta viendo como la pareja no se movía del salón

-tengo que ir-exclamo Rachel soltándose de aquel agarre para salir de allí junto con Puck, Sam y Quinn.

-avísenme-le advirtió la latina desde afuera de la gran camioneta de Noah que asintió conduciendo hasta el hospital más cercano.

**Actualidad Agosto 2011**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol se aislaba para dar la bienvenida al invierno que ya se aceraba. El cumpleaños de Noah era hoy y como siempre sus fiestas eran en su casa y esta iba a ser más tranquila e intima.

-vamos cariño, se hace tarde-exclamaba Hiram desde debajo de las escalera, iba a llevar a su hija al instituto

-¡voy!-sonrió bajando rápidamente

-con cuidado-le advirtió un tanto intranquilo

-estoy bien, no me caí-murmuro algo triste

El instituto abría las puertas con puntualidad algo que Rachel amaba y agradaba, llego al instituto Mckinley y se dirigió dentro con sus compañeros luego de despedirse de su padre.

-Hey Rach-saludo Kurt antes de entrelazar su brazo con la morena y caminar por el pasillo

-¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien, ¿tu?-cuestiono llegando a los casilleros

-Bien-contesto un tanto distante-estoy bien-se auto-convenció

-Hola hermosa-murmuro Finn abrazando a la morena por detrás

-Hola-rio Rachel

En la gran mansión Fabray, Judy como cada mañana despertaba a su hija, su habitación quedaba en el piso de abajo por cuestiones de seguridad.

Judy había perdido peso, siempre tenia que cuidar de la rubia. Quinn asistía al médico todos los días, tenía terapia semanal.

Judy sabía que su hija iba a poder movilizar sus piernas en algún momento, al principio había costado, Quinn se había puesto violenta con las personas que la rodeaban, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera ver a Rachel que había insistido en verla siempre pero la rubia siempre tenía la misma respuesta.

La última visita de Rachel fue el fin de la relación que ya para Quinn no existía, no quería tenerla por lastima como siempre lo remarcaba.

-Quinn, amor-murmuro Judy acariciando el cabello rubio de su hija

La chica despertó sobresaltada viendo a su madre a su lado para luego sentir como su cabeza le daba una punzada fuerte para comenzar a marearse y sentir su cuerpo tensado moviéndose sin control mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz sin razón.

Las imágenes en la cabeza de la rubia eran infinitas miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo sin poder tener el control de detenerlo, el recuerdo de la cárcel volvió a aparecer, la cena con Rachel en aquel restaurante y la salvación de la vida de la morena. Samantha, sophie, Kristen todo estaba allí en su cabeza. Todo el recuerdo de los meses que pasaron se presentaban como un recuerdo.

-Quinn…siento comunicarte que has perdido la movilidad de ambas piernas-explico el doctor con algo de tristeza mientras la rubia comenzaba sollozar con su madre a su lado

-Finn-lo llamo la rubia al verlo dentro del salón de música

-Hola-saludo el chico un tanto arisco pero disfrutando ver a la chica en silla de ruedas

-La próxima trata de tirarme más fuerte, para desnucarme

-no quería esto, se que disfrutaras de decírselo a Rachel-exclamo el chico preocupado

-No se lo voy a decir-murmuro Quinn

-¿Qué?

-Rachel merece a alguien que la ame-susurro la rubia-sé que me odias porque ella jamás me abandono con esto-explico con odio-pero, se que ella ahora te mira de otra manera…la manera en que jamás me mirara a mi…solo soy una carga para ella y no lo merece

-¿estás diciendo que conquiste a Rachel?

-No quiero que este conmigo por lastima. No la lastimes, porque no podre mover la mitad de mi cuerpo pero voy a hacer que sufras Hudson-exclamo Quinn con odio mientras se alejaba del chico que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Quiero que te vayas…se acabo!-grito la rubia mientras Rachel lloraba sin control viendo a su novia dolida-no te quiero conmigo por lastima

-No estoy contigo por lastima-sollozo queriendo acercarse a la rubia-yo te amo-susurro

-Ya no te amo-concluyo Quinn mirándola con odio-¡vete!-grito alejándose de la morena

-¡Tu dijiste que jamás me dejarías!-grito con dolor Rachel mientras rompía a llorar mas fuerte sentándose en el suelo del salón.

-¿Tienes que decirme que paso esa noche Quinn?-pregunto insistente santana mientras llevaba a Quinn a la cafetería del colegio

-No ocurrió nada. Solo me caí-murmuro

-¿te caíste o te tiraste?-siguió cuestionando la latina-¿o te tiraron?

-Que importa. Soy yo quien soporta esto al fin y al cabo-contesto malhumorada la rubia alejándose de su amiga para buscar su comida

-Hola Quinn-saludo una chica con un parecido a Samantha-yo voy a ayudarte ¿ok?-sonrió la chica de rehabilitación

-Tú… Tú me resultas conocida-murmuro Quinn confundida

-tal vez, siempre paseo por el hospital-bromeo la chica haciendo sonreír a Quinn

-tú eres Samantha

-No-negó la chica mirando a Quinn confundida-soy Caroline y si mal no recuerdo. Tu nombre es Quinn Fabray-acertó la chica haciendo asentir a Quinn

-No entiendo que hace con ese idiota.-comento enojada santana viendo a Brittany con Artie

-La vida es injusta-susurro Quinn

-sabes, esto casi segura que Rachel le metió algo en la cabeza

-no metas a Rachel-se molesto la rubia viendo como entraba con Finn de la mano a Starbucks

-la vida es injusta-susurro Santana al ver el rostro de Quinn

-Quinn-grito Judy sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hija que convulsionaba

Judy tomo su celular llamando a emergencias rápidamente

-Se ha comunicado con el 911 ¿cuál es su emergencia?

-mi hija esta convulsionando…necesito una ambulancia

-tranquila señora, ya va en camino una unidad

-¿Qué hago? Dígame

-mantenga a su hija quieta y trate de que no muerda su lengua o se ahogue con ella

-bien-respondió Judy asegurándose de aquello mientras el cuerpo de su hija se iba relajando de a poco desmayándose

-Amor despierta-murmuro su madre rompiendo a llorar mientras la ambulancia llegaba al domicilio

En el instituto Rachel era llamada por Schuester fuera de su clase de geografía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quinn-murmuro el profesor

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?-se altero la morena

-tranquila Rachel, tuvo un convulsionamiento en la mañana pero ya está estable

-¿Dónde está? Tengo que verla

-tranquila-exclamo el profesor mientras la morena comenzaba a llorar abrazada a su profesor que solo la consolaba preocupado

Quinn despertó mirando a su alrededor un tanto perdida, había cables por doquier y un ruido constante que marcaba su ritmo cardiaco.

-Hey-susurro Judy a su lado

-mamá-se alegro de verla-¿qué sucedió?

-tuviste un ataque de convulsiones-murmuro su madre-pero ya estás bien. En la tarde te harán unos estudios

-¿Dónde está Rachel?-fue la pregunta de quinn al recordar todo lo vivido en esos meses

-esta fuera, fue a buscarme un café para mí

-no debería estar aquí-respondió Quinn un tanto molesta

-cariño, ella quiere estar aquí. Ella necesita estar contigo, no la alejes

-mamá, ya no soy Quinn. Ya no tengo nada

-sí, si lo tienes. Sigues siendo esa persona divertida y amable que crie, con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes como tu abuela-sonrió Judy tomando la mano de su hija-Quinn deja de torturarte

La puerta se abrió lentamente descubriendo a la morena con dos tazas de café humeantes dejando que el olor se instalara en la habitación

-Quinn-se sorprendió Rachel-despertaste-sonrio

-bueno Rach, quédate con ella tengo que firmar algunos papeles-se retiro Judy llevándose consigo el café

-¿estás bien?-cuestiono la morena

-Perdóname-susurro Quinn-te trate horrible y tú sigues aquí a mi lado-murmuro Quinn asomando el llanto-pero sabes que no voy a volver a estar contigo Rachel-explico duramente

-lo entiendo-respondió tomando un sorbo de su taza-sabes que estoy con Finn-respondio sin mirarla

-Sí. Lo sé-contesto concisa -nunca vas a dejar el café-bromeo Quinn

-no lo creo-sonrió Rachel-¿estás mejor?-murmuro mirando los ojos de Quinn por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación

-sobrevivo-respondió con una sonrisa forzada

-espero que salgas hoy, es el cumpleaños de Noah-le recordó Rachel poniendo nerviosa a la rubia que rememoro todo lo vivido en la primera y segunda fiesta del chico-¿pasa algo?-pregunto al ver el rostro de la rubia

-no. Emm, claro que voy a estar allí-contesto segura

-¿dónde vas a estar?-cuestiono Judy entrando a la habitación

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Noah-contesto Rachel

-O el chico del peinado raro-sonrió Judy-deséenle un feliz cumpleaños

-si, quien me llevo al hospital-rememoro Quinn

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar en la noche?-cuestiono la morena

-No. Santana va a pasar a buscarme-explico la rubia amablemente ante el asentimiento de Rachel

-Bueno. Entonces voy a verte en la noche-sonrió-tengo que volver a casa-espeto levantándose de su asiento-adiós Judy-saludo con un beso a la madre de la rubia-adiós-susurro la morena antes de besar la mejilla de Quinn que movió su rostro dejando que el beso se instalara en la comisura de sus labios mientras la morena se sonrojaba con una sonrisa.

Judy entro junto con su hija ya con la silla de ruedas nuevamente dentro de su hogar, los estudios habían acabado antes de lo previsto. Quinn decidió comer con su madre y hablar nuevamente como cuando todo estaba bien, Judy se sorprendió del cambio de su hija pero se sintió nuevamente contenta de escuchar a su hija tan amable y graciosa como lo había sido siempre.

La noche ya estaba cayendo en Lima. Quinn le mandaba mensajes de textos a la latina que se estaba retrasando unos minutos.

Al llegar Judy la recibió y le indico donde se encontraba su hija que ya cambiada esperaba impaciente en su dormitorio con la mirada perdida.

-Quinn-la llamo santana un tanto preocupada

-¡San!-se asusto la rubia-por fin has llegado

-Lo siento. Mi madre a último momento me pidió un recado pero estoy aquí-sonrió-¿te ocurre algo? ¿Estás algo extraña?

-¿San, tu eres feliz?-cuestiono la rubia mirando a su amiga que jamás se había ido de su lado

-Claro que soy feliz-contesto en duda-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, la persona en la cual mas confió en este mundo ¿verdad?-cuestiono ante el asentimiento de santana-pero no puedo soportar, que yo sea la culpable de tu infelicidad. Por mi culpa Brittany ya no te habla

-No es tu culpa, ella decidió estar con Artie-respondió seria

-ustedes están destinadas a estar juntas

-y tú con Rachel, pero la enana no esta acá

-san. Como tu mejor amiga, puedo pedirte un último favor

-¿ultimo?

-si, además de pasarme a buscar-sonrió Quinn ante la risa de la latina que asintió

-dime ¿qué quieres?

-Puedes buscar mi book de fotos que se encuentra en mi habitación

-¿El que está en una caja negra?

-Exacto

-no vas a mostrarme las fotos de cuando teníamos 10 años en Hallowen-rio la latina mientras Quinn negaba-Bien. Esta en tu cuarto de arriba-apunto al piso de arriba

-Sí. Está en mi armario-aclaro la rubia mientras veía salir a la latina de su habitación-voy a lograr que todo este mejor-susurro Quinn viendo como la puerta se cerraba.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<span>**

Nuevo capitulo: creo que como yo y casi todo el mundo Faberry quieren matar a Finn en esta circustancia

Espero que disfruten del capitulo porque se acerca el final...y el final se anda debatiendo en mi cabeza

Obviamente también voy a ser un Epilogo!

Gracias a los que me dejan Reviews me gusta leerlos una y otra vez...Me gusta saber que leen mi historia :)

Aclaración: Quinn puede hacer estos cambios porque tiene una enfermedad en su cabeza, igual a la del padre...en el próximo capitulo van a saber mas y van a descubrir lo que quinn escribía en el diario que no dejaba que Rachel viera...¿que sera?

Martes 13 capitulo 13 voy a ir a jugarle al 13 jajaa...mi numero favorito


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14**

Santana subió las escaleras rápidamente abandonando la habitación de Quinn, un sollozo la alerto al subir, encontrándose con la puerta de la habitación de Judy entreabierta mientras el sonido trataba de ser omitido.

La latina se preocupo acercándose a la puerta de la madre de su amiga para golpear una dos veces para luego abrir lentamente la puerta blanca, entrando a la habitación de Judy que sentada en su cama tomaba con fuerzas una fotografía que al ver a santana guardo para secar sus lagrimas rápidamente, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Judy, ¿se encuentra bien?-cuestiono la latina con voz triste al ver a la madre de Quinn tan triste aunque tratara de ocultarlo

-Santana-se sorprendió mientras se serenaba

-¿estás bien?...siento entrar así, pero escuche-explico la latina siendo interrumpida por el llanto de Judy nuevamente sin poder controlarlo

-No te preocupes-murmuro con la voz entrecortada sin poder dejar de llorar mientras trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que caían sin control alguno, Santana se sentó a su lado acariciando su hombro en señal de apoyo algo nerviosa y triste por aquel estado de la mujer.

-Lo siento-murmuro Judy avergonzada sin mirar a la amiga de su hija

-¿Es Quinn?-susurro santana temiendo de la respuesta al momento de terminar con aquella pregunta, Judy asintió rompiendo a llorar mas fuerte mientras la latina la abrazo fuertemente tratando de no llorar junto con ella

Quinn por su parte en su habitación buscaba su diario, aquel diario que nadie podía ver ni tocar, lo tenía con ella siempre. Lo encontró en el último rincón de la habitación, guardado entre su ropa del armario.

Lo tomo con un poco de dificultad al no poder mover sus piernas, estiro su brazo para tomarlo y lo cogió rápidamente mientras caía en el suelo abriéndose de golpe en una de las páginas escritas, el titulo era ¨Que me sucede¨.

_¿Porque siento esto dentro mío? ¿Qué ocurre con mi corazón? ¿Porque late tan rápido? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de observarla? ¿Qué me sucede?..._

**14 de Enero de 2009**

_Ahí está de nuevo con su pelo suelto, con su suéter de renos, sus polleras y aquella sonrisa que ilumina mi día. De nuevo con aquella simpatía y luz de siempre._

_Hoy me hablo, no supe que decir…creo haber dicho solo HOLA hasta perderme en sus ojos chocolates y sus labios…no se qué hacer…Jamás me fije en ella, pero ella busca gente para el Club Glee que Finn acepto con gusto…yo vi como le sonreía mi novio a Rachel, pero ni siquiera me molesto solo lo envidie por no poder hacerlo yo con ella._

_¿Qué sucedería si tan solo le sonriera? ¿Si le comenzara a hablar? ¿Si me uniera al club Glee?_

Quinn lo tomo entre sus manos a aquel diario leyendo todo aquello, el diario se lo había regalado su madre para las navidad del año anterior.

A Quinn le pareció una idea absurda la de tener un diario, pero los días pasaron dando el regreso al Mckinley a los estudiantes y la rubia descubrió para que lo iba a utilizar.

Todo lo relacionado con su chica se encontraba a allí y lo que más llamaba la atención de Quinn era que jamás había cambiado, allí se encontraba plasmado la muerte de Rachel, el dolor de Quinn al perderla en el cumpleaños de Noah esa noche de Agosto.

Quinn comenzó a leer entre líneas como se conocieron, como se enamoraron, su primera cita, su primer beso…Todo se encontraba allí, la prueba de que no estaba loca se encontraba en el diario dedicado únicamente a su novia Rachel Berry.

-Quinn-llamo santana al verla de espaldas con suma atención al diario que leía

-¡San!-sonrió al verla aunque su rostro estaba un tanto triste y su maquillaje de alguna manera estaba corrido-¿sucedió algo? ¿Dónde está mi madre?-cuestiono rápidamente al verla en ese estado, dejo el diario en su escritorio para acercarse lentamente a su amiga que la abrazaba de manera sorpresiva rompiendo en llanto, para que la rubia no lograra entender nada de lo que le ocurría y solo la consolaba, calmándola para poder hablarle.

-San-susurro Quinn al separarse de aquel abrazo tan sorpresivo y fuerte que le había dado su amiga-¿Qué sucede? No me asustes-se alerto pensando en el día que era y como su vida había cambiado

-Quinn, te quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga-se sincero la latina limpiando su rostro que se encontraba empapado en lagrimas-No hagas algo estúpido

-no entiendo-espeto confusa la rubia mientras Santana se sentaba en su cama tratando de calmar aquella angustia

-Tienes la enfermedad de tu padre-sentencio su amiga mirando nerviosa a Quinn que solo se sorprendió sin decir absolutamente nada-Di algo-exclamo ante mutismo de su amiga que parecía estar en otro mundo en aquel momento

-¿Mi madre te lo dijo?-cuestiono preocupada

-Si-asintió sin entender mucha aquella pregunta-tienes que cuidarte, tu cabezota-sonrió la latina-esta colapsando

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quinn-se acerco tomando sus manos que se apoyaban en su regazo nerviosas-si vuelves a sufrir nuevamente estos ataques puedes…-se detuvo la latina con mucha tristeza sin poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos-Puedes morir-concluyo abrazándola nuevamente mientras la rubia solo aceptaba la información un tanto asustada

-¿Dónde esta mi book de fotos?-cuestiono Quinn fría y distante

-¡Quinn!-la reto-reacciona-espeto la latina sin ni siquiera poder creerse aquella actitud de la rubia

-¿Dónde está?

-Tu madre no quiere que lo baje

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre hacia aquello siempre, tomaba una fotografía teniendo los ataques que tu tuviste esta mañana y yo no voy a permitir que lo hagas

-SANTANA-grito Quinn-necesito mis fotos-se alerto nerviosa

-Lo siento, Quinn-murmuro algo dolida por la insistencia de la rubia que con lágrimas en sus ojos se acercaba

-Por favor. Nada va a ocurrirme-susurro al estar cerca de su amiga que solo se acerco a la puerta de salida

-No puedo-concluyo la latina saliendo de allí mientras se encontraba con Judy que la despidió mientras la rubia rompía a llorar en su habitación tirando las cosas de su habitación, golpeando sus piernas por no poder tener el control de caminar y llegar hasta allí.

Nadie iba a ayudarla, Rachel era la única persona que solo tenía consigo aquellas fotos.

Ella era la única que podía ayudarla con aquello, pero debía hacerlo con cautela para que su madre no se enterara.

Quinn tomo su celular escribiendo un mensaje al celular de Rachel que ya llegaba a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Noah junto con Finn que la había pasado a recoger puntualmente como a ella le gustaba.

-Voy por algo para beber-espeto Finn besando su mejilla-¿quieres algo?-cuestiono ante la negación de su novia que miraba todo su alrededor tranquilo, sin mucha excitación por la fiesta, solo conversaban, algunos bailaban tranquilos, otros solo bebían acompañados o solos.

La mirada de la morena buscaba a una única persona que no encontró en ningún momento Quinn Fabray al pensarla su celular comenzó a vibrar dando aviso de un mensaje de aquella rubia mientras la morena esbozaba una sonrisa.

-**Tal vez si necesite que alguien me lleve a la fiesta de Noah**-Quinn

Rachel mordió su labio inferior tener un mensaje en su celular de Quinn era algo que desde año nuevo no ocurría, Quinn no se encontraba bien, no tenia socialización con nadie solo a veces con Artie que la ayudaba psicológicamente con lo que le estaba ocurriendo, aunque Quinn no deseaba charlar con él que estaba de novio con Brittany la ex de Santana.

Quinn ya no era aquella rubia, amable y tierna. Su lado más serio y frio había sido desvelado luego de aquel accidente, su maltrato hacia su madre, sus amigas y su novia eran la prueba existencial de aquello.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<span>**

**[El Lunes o Martes próxima ****actualización]**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen este Fanfic y aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario_ :) Se lo Agradezco...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15**

Quinn mando aquel mensaje sin pensar, lo único que quería era que aquel cambio se hiciera con rapidez, no le importaba morir, no le importaba que sería luego de su muerte para su familia, sus amigos y conocidos.

Que sería de Rachel luego de morir por su culpa sin antes ser advertida de lo que podía ocurrir.

Quería cambiar todo aquello, era verdad el destino no podía cambiarse. Su padre se lo había recalcado en aquella visita, él la había advertido y ella solo había desistido de aquello sufriendo aun más las consecuencias de cada cambio.

Rachel jamás terminaba con ella, siempre terminaba de la peor manera posible.

Los cambios producidos de la rubia siempre la alejaban de la morena con un accidente, con un asesinato, con la imposibilidad de caminar.

Judy ingreso a la habitación de la rubia lentamente viendo como miraba hacia fuera de la habitación por su ventana esperando la llegada de Rachel.

-Cariño-murmuro Judy ingresando a la habitación mientras recogía los pequeños adornos de la habitación que la rubia había tirado en aquel momento de furia

-¿Qué quieres?-cuestiono fría sin mirarla siquiera a los ojos concentrándose en el patio delantero

-Quinn-se acerco acariciando su cabello rubio mientras la rubia solo la alejaba

-Quiero dormir-espeto ignorando el gesto de su madre que solo suspiro cansada y triste asintiendo lentamente para retirarse de la habitación, mientras subía a la suya cabizbaja recostándose en su gran cama sollozando nuevamente.

-**Voy para allá :)-**Rachel Berry

Quinn trago saliva nerviosa sabia que algo debía hacer antes de que llegara, el reloj marcaba ya las once de la noche, la rubia ya estaba preparada.

Tomo su bolso, salió sigilosamente de su habitación con aquella silla que era su compañera en todo aquello que hacía.

Quinn salió de su vivienda sin antes dar una mirada a su gran casa, sin antes susurrar un Te Amo a su madre que ya recostada se iba quedando dormida sollozando por aquella actitud de su hija y las malas noticias de la enfermedad que tenia.

La morena vio a Quinn ya fuera de su casa esperándola en la puerta para su sorpresa.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con la camioneta de Kurt pero con Rachel de conductora bajando rápidamente a su encuentro con un vestido negro y su cabello lacio cayendo por su hombros.

-Hola-saludo la morena acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Rachel-la nombro en forma de saludo al verla tan bella

-bien. Vamos-espeto mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas hasta la camioneta de Kurt que era la única capacitada para subir a la rubia

-Kurt?-cuestiono la rubia al encontrarse solamente con ella

-Esta con Blaine en la fiesta, me dejo traer su camioneta-explico mientras abría la puerta para que la rampa bajase automáticamente

-Finn?-siguió preguntando viendo como lentamente la morena ayudaba a acomodarse

-Con Noah, él no sabe que vine a buscarte-le explico con algo de incomodidad en su voz

-¿Por qué no lo sabe?

-Sabes cómo es

-No, no lo sé-se molesto la rubia al escuchar aquello

-Quinn-murmuro la morena

-Dímelo-insistió Quinn antes de que cerrara la puerta de la camioneta

-No le gusta que este cerca de ti, se pone muy celoso-concluyo mirando a los ojos a la chica que solo aparto su vista de Rachel

-¿puedo pedirte algo?

-lo que quieras

-Podemos ir a tu casa-espeto mirando a la morena que se sorprendió por aquel pedido asintiendo confusa para luego cerrar la puerta y subir desde el otro lado a la camioneta.

La camioneta arranco dejando atrás la casa de la rubia para hacer un viaje de treinta minutos en los que ninguna de las dos chicas hablo, solo los pensamientos estaban en aquel ambiente de tensión.

La casa de la morena ya se fijaba en la calle contigua en la que Rachel freno con miedo.

Su pensamiento de tener a Quinn en su casa jamás se le había cruzado por la mente, ¿porque la había llevado?, que estaba haciendo con Quinn en su casa donde ni siquiera se encontraban sus padres…la morena dejo de lado sus pensamientos guiándose por lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Las chicas entraron a la casa de los Berry.

La morena abrió la puerta un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada de Quinn, que solo actuaba sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia que podía lograr con aquello.

-Llegamos-sonrió Rachel dejando que Quinn entrara al interior de su hogar

Quinn sonrió al ver aquellas paredes, las fotos de los señores Berry y Rachel de pequeña…Aquel piano donde Leroy, Hiram y su hija se dedicaban a cantar antes de cenar y también luego, sumando a Quinn con ellos, otra veces Judy también había sido participe de aquello, recordando cada sonrisa, cada Te Amo que se habían dicho en aquellas cuatro paredes, cada pelea y reconciliación.

Aquel sofá donde siempre se dedicaban a mirar Funny Girl el musical favorito de Rachel o Scream la película de terror favorita de la rubia.

Las interminables charlas en aquel sofá, sobre cualquier cuestión, las siestas abrazadas, los besos dados…todo estaba allí, cada recuerdo invadió a Quinn como si fuera una película.

Rachel se saco sus zapatos para estar mas cómoda guiando a Quinn al salón para que pudiesen hablar tranquilas, la morena tenía esa idea en su cabeza desde que habían llegado.

Para que más Quinn iba querer estar en su casa.

-¿Tus padres?-cuestiono la rubia sentándose en el sillón saliendo con dificultad de aquella silla

-Fueron de visita a ver a mis abuelos-sonrió-todo el fin de semana

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-No podía faltar a la fiesta de Noah

-como lo estás haciendo ahora, por mi culpa-murmuro la rubia viendo como Rachel se sentaba a su lado nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede, Quinn?-cuestiono Rachel omitiendo el comentario anterior

-No entiendo

-¿porque querías venir a mi casa?-le recordó mirándola fijamente mientras la rubia la veía a los ojos por primera vez, con más atención que antes, sin dejar de fijarse en aquel brillo que siempre tenían cuando miraba a la rubia

Quinn acaricio la mejilla de la morena con ternura y suavidad haciendo que Rachel se estremeciera cerrando sus ojos mientras una corriente eléctrica subía por su espina dorsal mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo la mano cálida y suave de la rubia.

Rachel abrió los ojos esbozando una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn haciendo que sintiera aquellas sensaciones que le causaba el contacto de su piel.

La chica de los ojos verdes sintió todo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo hasta poder creer que sus piernas podían moverse, cerro sus ojos temiendo que aquella sensación desapareciera de su cuerpo.

La morena se acerco lentamente haciendo que la rubia sintiera aquel cálido aliento cerca de sus labios que ansiaban por aquel beso.

-Te Amo-susurro Rachel antes de presionar sus labios contra los de la rubia que la acepto con amor dejando que sus manos se perdieran en la nuca de la chica que mordía el labio de su chica haciéndola estremecer con aquello mientras gemía sin vergüenza, sintiendo aquellas cosquillas en su estomago, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y su mente quedara en blanco mientras la boca de Quinn dejaba paso a la lengua de la morena que intensifico aquello acariciando la espalda de la chica acercándola a su cuerpo.

La falta de aire en ese momento fue determinante para que se separaran agitadas mientras sus frentes se unían y los ojos seguían cerrados por miedo a que todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo desapareciera de un momento a otro.

Quinn fue la valiente de abrir sus ojos verdes mientras su nariz acariciaba la piel de la morena que vio aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa que la hacía tan feliz.

-Te extrañe tanto-susurro Quinn antes de besarla nuevamente pausadamente dejando que su boca besara cada espacio, sus labios, su mejilla, su nariz, sus ojos, su mentón, su cuello haciendo que la morena suspirase al sentir aquellos pequeños besos en su piel-Siempre voy amarte-sentencio Quinn como si aquello se tratara de una despedida.

La rubia sabía que aquello era el final, debía despedirse de la morena. Quinn iba a cambiar su vida y la de sus amigas…tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir con su vida normal.

También estaba la posibilidad de morir, pero no le temía aquello. Si podía cambiar la vida de las personas que más le importaba, morir no le daba terror, porque iba a hacerlo por amor.

Era la última vez que iba a besarla, que iba a declararle su amor como la morena lo hacía con ella, que iba escuchar suspirar a Rachel, que iba a sentir sus manos sobre su piel, su calor, su olor, que iba a sentir su corazón acelerado y su ansiedad de convertirse en una sola persona junto con ella.

Rachel no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo o tal vez ni siquiera quería analizarlo, sentía todas esas emociones nuevamente en su cuerpo ese hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo entero, ese calor subiendo por todo su cuerpo y su acelerado corazón dando aviso de la excitación que sentía.

Aquellos besos sellaban el fin de un amor, un amor como cualquiera, con sus peleas, dudas, celos, pasión, ternura y sobre todo Confianza. Un amor que continuo, que fue contra viento y marea para solamente estar juntas hasta que el destino lo decidiera.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi-sentencio Quinn mirándola fijamente mientras la morena asentía-Quiero ver nuestras fotos contigo-sonrió tiernamente antes de que Rachel la besara nuevamente con más pasión y se separa rápidamente sonriente subiendo a su habitación donde atesoraba aquel Book de fotos junto con Quinn, que había tenido consigo siempre y que había escondido de Finn.

El celular de la morena comenzó a sonar el visor le aviso sobre Finn que la llamaba, la morena solo lo miro para tirarlo en la habitación y bajar rápidamente las escaleras con aquellas fotografías.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<span>**

_Nuevo capitulo...ya falta muy poco para que se acabe..._

Para las personas que no entienden muy bien el cambio de tiempo que hace Quinn. Voy a explicarlo brevemente. ** Quinn tiene una enfermedad piscologica que logra el Don de poder volver al pasado para cambiar su futuro...****|En este fic Quinn solo logra viajar a través de las fotografías|**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16**

La morena bajo las escaleras al encuentro con la rubia que miraba al frente un tanto silenciosa y pensativa.

-¿estás bien?-cuestiono Rachel al verla tan tranquila sin percatarse de su presencia

-Si-murmuro mirándola-¿tu? ¿Estás bien?-cuestiono refiriéndose al beso haciéndole entender a Rachel aquello mientras tocaba sus labios con su mano un tanto nerviosa

-Si-asintió-Contigo estoy bien-murmuro antes de poner el gran Book sobre su falda-Aquí esta-espeto con una sonrisa mientras lo abría y se pegaba más cerca del cuerpo de la rubia que nerviosa comenzaba a divagar en su mente. Era la hora el cambio se iba a producir cuando sus ojos se focalizaran en una de las tantas fotos que yacían pegadas a cada página con tanta dedicación.

-¿Te acuerdas de esta?-recordó la morena al ver aquella foto en el parque, aquel día que por primera vez se escapaban del instituto haciendo que tanto Judy como Hiram y Leroy se molestaran al ser avisados por el director Figgins.

**Año 2010**

Segunda semana del año escolar, Quinn como siempre traía a su novia con su cupé roja, pasaba a recogerla antes de lo previsto solo para desayunar junto con ella algo que era una costumbre en la rubia, que siempre le costaba despertarse temprano, pero aquello no le costaba, tener una razón por la cual levantarse era una buena excusa para que su cuerpo madrugara y desayunara con Rachel.

Quinn manejo con cuidado mientras escuchaba música con la morena que cantaba haciendo reír a la rubia que se sumaba al canto. Siempre era así, la música en la radio y las imitaciones de Rachel o bromas de desafinación que hacían desconcentrar a Quinn con la gran carcajada que acompañaba a Rachel luego de hacer el tonto.

-Quinn, es por ahí-apunto al ver que su novia doblaba dejando atrás al instituto

-Hoy no quiero estar ahí-murmuro sin mirarla

-Van a castigarnos, Quinn-se alerto-¿Que sucede si mi padres llaman al instituto y no estoy allí? O peor van a ir hasta la puerta para ver si estoy dentro-se preocupo

-No seas paranoica-sonrió tranquilizando a su novia mientras la tomaba de la mano-Nada de eso va a ocurrir-le garantizo antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su mano izquierda

-Se puede saber dónde vamos-cuestiono relajada

-A un lugar tranquilo, un lugar para nosotras-explico Quinn doblando en la esquina para ver el gran parque verde que se encontraba frente a ellas, arboles, pasto, un lago cristalino y un silencio tranquilizador habitaba allí.

Quinn estaciono cerca de allí mientras bajaban ambas del auto, la rubia busco en su bolso unos pequeños sándwiches preparados por la rubia y agua.

-Lo tenias todo preparado-aseguro la morena mientras buscaba un lugar donde ir con su chica hasta que se decidió por un gran árbol cerca de aquel lago transparente.

-Falta algo-aseguro la rubia sacando un mantel de su bolso mientras lo acomodaba en el pasto verde para satisfacción de su chica que odiaba estar en contacto de microbios

-Eres la mejor ¿lo sabías?-espeto Rachel antes de darle un pequeño beso y sentarse junto con ella mirando al lago mientras Quinn sacaba la comida de su envase dándole el sándwich vegano a su chica que lo acepto con gusto-Puede ser este nuestro lugar-alego Rachel mientras se perdía en la mirada de su novia que sonrió ampliamente

-Va a ser nuestro-le aseguro

-Podemos escribir aquí-le sugirió al ver el gran árbol a sus espaldas

-¿Que quieres escribir?

-Nuestra iníciales, así sabré que este lugar es nuestro-concluyo sacando una tijera de su cartuchera mientras escribía Q & R ante la atenta mirada de su novia que saco su cámara para sacarle una foto a su novia que concentrada terminaba de escribir en el tronco del árbol

-Quinn y Rachel-murmuro

-Para siempre-concluyo la rubia antes de tomar su rostro en sus manos y darle un delicado beso terminando abrazadas en aquel mantel rojo.

**Agosto 2011**

Las imágenes siguieron pasando hasta encontrar una foto que se entrometió en aquello

-¿Que hace esto aquí?-cuestiono al ver la primera foto del club Glee-Recuerdas, nuestra primer foto del club-sonrió ante el asentimiento de la rubia que tomo la fotografía entre sus manos observándola con detenimiento, sabía que no iba a ver marcha atrás una vez que lo hiciera.

-Rachel-susurro Quinn llamando la atención de la chica que iba a hablar pero la rubia la callo con un beso, el último, el menos deseado para Quinn-Recuerda, que te amo

-Lo sé-murmuro la morena algo confusa

-Jamás alguien va amarte como yo lo hago-susurro antes de unir sus labios nuevamente recordando cada sensación, cada caricia, cada momento.

Rachel sonrió al separarse se levanto en busca de refrescos ante el pedido de la rubia que siguió con la foto entre sus manos.

-Recuerda Rachel… recuerda que alguna vez fuiste feliz conmigo-susurro al ver entrar a la morena dentro de la cocina para concentrarse en la imagen, esa imagen por la que Quinn lucho para que le dieran una página al club Glee.

Su mirada avellana se perdía en aquella imagen con sus compañeros del club Glee unas dos semanas antes de que Quinn se atreviera a confesar su amor por la morena.

Le costaba concentrarse, le costaba alejarse de la persona que mas amaba en su vida pero debía salvarla no podía vivir con aquel dolor de haberla perdido todas las veces que volvía a encontrarla, tendría que hacer que Rachel no la amara, que tampoco recuerde aquel amor vivido.

Tendría que hacer que Rachel siga su camino sin interponerse y dejarla ser feliz. No hacerlo era lo más egoísta que podía hacer y la rubia no era así, nunca seria así ni siquiera con la morena.

La visión de Quinn se torno borrosa, el movimiento de su alrededor era rápido, el sonido se iba apagando mientras el cuerpo de la rubia se trasladaba, volvía al comienzo del club Glee.

**Glee Club 2009**

Ese cartel apoyado a una punta del salón esperando por la fotografía donde tanto como chicos y chicas se preparaban para relucir en aquellas fotos, Quinn se encontraba en el cubículo del baño mientras escuchaba a las chicas prepararse, su mente reconoció que se encontraba en su pasado, salió con aquel vestido blanco que tan angelical la hacía ver con la frente en alto enfrentándose a Rachel que cepillaba sus dientes frente al espejo antes de verla y sonreír.

La rubia se dirigió al salón de música donde Artie tomo aquel cartel, la piel de Quinn se erizo al ver aquella silla de ruedas, sus piernas volvían a tener movilidad se sentía completa aunque extraña.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando Rachel se puso delante de ella en la fotografía queriendo tocar su mano que Quinn escondió evitándola a toda costa. No podía y no debía tener ningún contacto con ella sino quería perderla nuevamente, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Rachel se sorprendió con aquella actitud avergonzándose por su acción, he intentando pensar que tal vez se había equivocado con las indirectas de la rubia.

**Actualidad **

Quinn despertó con los primeros rayos del sol colándose por su ventana, un día soleado la esperaba al levantarse y comenzar a sentir de nuevo aquella punzada, sabía lo que se acercaba, toco su nariz viendo como la sangre comenzaba a derramarse sin control desmayándose en el suelo con un golpe seco mientras su cuerpo perdía el control y comenzaba a convulsionar sin control recordando cada persona, cada ambiente, cada palabra dicha, cada sentimiento o sensación vivida…

La muerte de su novia al chocarla un camión, su cuerpo en aquel ataúd. Su soledad y tristeza.

Su reencuentro con la morena en la fiesta de Noah por segunda vez, los besos dados, los besos obligados, la muerte de Finn como la de Sophie sobre el cuerpo de Kristen, aquella chica que aterrorizo a la rubia una y otra vez.

El asesinar a Finn, el sentirse usada por Kristen, conseguir una amiga como Samantha y una enamorada como Sophie, Convivir en un reformatorio, ver irse a Rachel a New york lejos de ella, ver a su madre sufrir por aquel suceso.

Ver morir a su padre, ver aquel entierro acompañada por su novia y su madre. Regalarle el anillo de su abuela como promesa de un compromiso en el futuro con Rachel, Santana y Brittany felices pensando en su futuro comprometidas.

La rubia en silla de ruedas, el accidente o asesinato fallido de Finn al tirarla por las escaleras, Rachel con Finn, Brittany y Artie, el maltrato de Quinn sobre su familia y amigos, su separación con la morena, el diagnostico de tener la enfermedad de su padre, Santana llorando mientras la abrazaba, Judy sollozando en silencio, Rachel llevándola a su casa para besarla por última vez, para sentirla por última vez…

Todo aquello se repetía en la cabeza de la rubia con una constante puntada en su cabeza mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo producto del movimiento de las convulsiones, de pronto todo aquello acallo en el presente, ella sin Rachel, Brittany junto con Santana, Rachel soltera, Finn mejor amigo de la morena, las nacionales ganadas, la indiferencia de la rubia para con Rachel…Todo termino de procesarse en su mente cuando sintió como todo se volvía blanco, tal vez ya no había marcha atrás, tal vez este era el final, solo tal vez Quinn debía morir…

-Recuerda que alguna vez fuiste feliz-

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ni Glee Ni Los Personajes Me Pertenecen<span>**

**|Próximo**** capitulo el FINAL|**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17

La voz de su mente surgió de pronto en aquel destello de luz blanca, esa voz que le avisaba que la morena no la recordaba, que jamás nada había ocurrido para ella, que jamás había encontrado el amor en la rubia y que solo había tenido una relación con sus sueños.

Esa voz también venia acompañada de recuerdos vastos que ocupaban la mente de la rubia, imágenes que se repetían y sensaciones que experimentaba, todo lo ocurrido se procesaba como una película rápida sin stop.

Quinn abrió sus ojos pesadamente mientras volvía en sí a su habitación, su cuerpo se relajo mientras se recomponía en el suelo sintiendo su nueva vida sin Rachel Berry. Toco su rostro al sentir que la sangre se secaba en su rostro, corrió al baño para lavarse descubriendo su rostro en el espejo del baño, se limpio mientras se miraba detenidamente, ya no había ojeras ni tristeza sino todo lo contrario había paz y felicidad en su mirada de avellana.

-¿Cariño?-golpeo Judy la puerta del baño sacándola de su ensueño-¿estás bien?-cuestiono, la rubia sonrió al escuchar a su madre, abrió la puerta para abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla fuertemente mientras Judy le correspondía sonriendo confusa por la situación-¿ocurre algo?-se sorprendió al ver como su hija actuaba de aquella forma

-Te amo, mamá-susurro mientras la abrazaba, sintiéndose segura de todo como siempre la podía hacer sentir su madre desde que era una pequeña

-También te amo, cariño-sonrió Judy-pero hoy no te salvas del instituto-espeto mientras se separaban-prepárate y baja a desayunar-le indico acomodando el cabello rubio de su hija detrás de su oreja para caminar hacia la salida con una sonrisa

La mañana transcurría tranquila, todo había cambiado, al menos en la vida de Quinn.

Santana se acomodo a su lado al entrar a la cafetería mientras seguía una conversación con Brittany que se colocó al otro lado de la rubia, Quinn se sorprendió al verlas, pero su felicidad volvió a su sistema al ver a aquella pareja que había podido rescatar en el tiempo, lo que más deseaba luego de Rachel, era la felicidad de sus amigas, las cuales siempre habían estado con ella y apoyado incondicionalmente.

-¿Qué te parece?-cuestiono la latina a Quinn que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando su comida

-¿Qué?

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Noah, festejamos en Breadsticks –le sonrió-él lo organizo-le indico

-claro, en la noche

-¿Noah te aviso?-cuestiono Brittany

-no, Sugar lo hizo-contesto asegurándose de que recordaba todo a la perfección, como si lo hubiera vivido desde el principio.

Sugar Motta era nueva en el Mckinley había ingresado a mitad de año, tenía un gran autoestima y Asperger's o al menos esa era su excusa cuando el momento de sinceridad le atacaba, aunque en la primera audición el club Glee no la acepto, se fue agrupando y amistando con varios del grupo donde Finn y Rachel tomaron la decisión de dejarla entrar, siempre que cantara en un coro o bailara atrás.

Los ojos verdes de la Cheerio se dirigieron a la puerta al escuchar aquella carcajada que tanto extrañaba, viendo como la morena reía junto con kurt y Blaine un nuevo chico de la academia Dalton, novio de Kurt… por fin alguien mas había encontrado el amor…Quinn se perdió en la caminata de la morena que se posicionaba en el medio de los chicos entrelazando sus brazos mientras reían sobre algo, la mirada chocolate se fijo en Quinn que solo sonrió para volver a ver su plato.

Todo transcurría sin dejar tristeza alguna en sus compañeros, la mitad del club Glee tenía pareja, la otra mitad tenía el futuro en sus manos, solo faltaba llegar allí.

Quinn llego a su hogar luego del gran día escolar, donde Judy la esperaba sentada en la cocina con un sobre en la mesa

-Hola mamá-saludo Quinn sentándose al frente de ella, Judy le acerco el sobre blanco enviado desde la universidad de Yale

-Ha llegado en la mañana-contesto su madre nerviosa

-¿No lo abriste?-cuestiono mientras Judy negaba con la cabeza, Quinn tomo el sobre nerviosa, era un momento decisivo, un futuro soñado que se encontraba en sus manos donde la respuesta estaba al abrirlo...camino nerviosa unos minutos con el sobre en sus manos mientras que Judy le insistía que lo abriera cuando este lista aunque a la vez deseaba que fuera en ese momento.

En la noche Santana ya se dirigía junto con su novia a la casa de Quinn que le había pedido que la llevaran para llegar juntas.

Llegaron las tres juntas, como siempre la trinidad impía era sabido que se mantenía unida.

Quinn vestía un vestido precioso mientras acomodaba su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, entro para sentarse en una mesa cerca del escenario donde seguramente algunos de los chicos luego cantarían para el cumpleañero.

Rachel entro lentamente acompañada por Finn, vestía un vestido rojo mientras su cabello ondulado se perdía en su espalda, la rubia trago saliva al verla, jamás había visto o conocido alguien tan bella como era su chica, temblaban sus piernas, si solo Rachel recordara todo lo vivido también sentiría aquel cosquilleo, si recordara cada secreto que ocultaban ambas se sentiría segura con Quinn, si recordara cada momento único vivido jamás la hubiera olvidado.

La fiesta se disolvió cuando el amanecer se asomaba en Lima, Santana llevo a Brittany a su casa mientras que Quinn se quedo para ayudar a Kurt, Rachel y Puck con la limpieza de la fiesta que había ocurrido allí.

Kurt juntaba los restos de papeles en el suelo junto con Puck hablando sobre algo, Quinn por su parte se encontraba en otra habitación donde se lavaban los utensilios del lugar, Rachel entro portando platos en sus manos para que Quinn los lavase.

-Gracias-le agradeció al sentir que la ayudaba con los platos sucios que pesaban en sus brazos

-está bien-sonrió Quinn

-¿necesitas ayuda?-cuestiono al ver la gran montaña de platos y vasos a su lado

-Solo si quieres ayudarme-le indico mientras comenzaba a lavar

-es la primera vez que me hablas-espeto Rachel mientras secaba los platos que lavaba la rubia

-¿eso está bien?-cuestiono la rubia algo confusa

-Creo que si, al menos que lo hagas por obligación-le explico

-no lo hago-sonrió Quinn mirando a aquella chica que le respondió con una media sonrisa

La mañana termino rápidamente cuando Quinn acompaño a la morena a su hogar que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de Breadsticks, la rubia caminaba junto con ella, no podía creer que con el solo hecho de haberla alejado de su persona estuviera con vida luego del cumpleaños de Noah, que era la fecha más dolorosa para aquella rubia que sufrió en varias ocasiones la misma escena.

-Gracias Quinn-le agradeció la morena ya en la entrada de su hogar

-De nada, espero que logres entrar a NYADA-le indico Quinn recordando la larga conversación sobre las universidades y sus estudios-se que vas a entrar-le aseguro Quinn para que sintiera como Rachel la abrazaba sin cuestionarle anteriormente solo demostrando un gesto amistoso con Quinn que lo tomo con felicidad, sintiendo aquel calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica y aquel aroma a vainilla que solía desprender.

-Adiós-se despidió Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla para entrar a su hogar-cuídate-le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa para que Quinn volviera a su hogar, en su mente recordaba cuando la morena no quería despedirse de ella y se quedaban horas en la entrada del hogar.

-Flashback-

El frio azotaba con fuerza aquella noche pero ninguna de las dos quería separarse de la otra, Quinn había acompañado a la morena a su casa luego de ir al cine por su aniversario, pero a pesar de que el frio se presentaba molesto la morena seguía alargando la charla dentro del auto de la rubia.

-no quiero irme-murmuro Rachel con una voz triste

-tienes que volver, sino van a enojarse como la ultima vez-recordó Quinn mientras tomaba las manos de su novia con las de ella para calentarlas, en aquel momento deseaba que su aire acondicionado del auto anduviese pero por lo visto romperse era lo que debía pasar.

-ya me trajiste a horario, lo que vale es eso ¿no?-sonrió la morena llevando la mano de Quinn a su mejilla mientras le regalaba besos

-amor, sino bajas vamos a enfermarnos ambas…en verdad no quiero que te vayas pero sabes que están enojados si no fuera por nuestro aniversario no nos hubieran dejado salir

-tienes razón-rezongo como una niña pequeña

-te amo-murmuro Quinn mientras le daba un beso

-yo te amo mas-le correspondió tomando el rostro de la chica para intensificar el beso, un beso que iba a alargar la despedida aquella noche.

-Fin del Flashback-

El tiempo pasaba sin ningún cambio en la relación de ambas chicas, Quinn se mantenía al margen de cualquier contacto con la morena, el miedo se apoderaba de ella cada vez que Rachel se acercaba para conversar, no quería tener ninguna relación, sentía que si eso pasaba iba a destruir el futuro de la morena o peor iba a terminar en una tragedia, a pesar de que había pasado varios meses luego del cumpleaños de Noah el miedo seguía presente como si fuera parte de Quinn.

El día más esperado y triste pero encantador había llegado al Mckinley, la graduación ya estaba en marcha cada uno de los chicos se encontraba con su diploma en mano.

Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Mike, Brittany, Santana y Quinn eran los graduados del año 2012 del instituto William Mckinley.

Rachel junto con Kurt habían logrado entrar a NYADA algo que era una felicidad inmensa en Quinn que había sentido que había logrado su cometido, que Rachel fuese feliz y que cumpliera su sueño.

Finn junto con Puck habían entrado en la universidad de Lima e iban a comenzar con un proyecto sobre limpiador de piscinas.

Mercedes retrasaría un año su entrada a la universidad junto con Mike para esperar a sus parejas, Sam Evans y Tina Cohen-Chang.

Brittany había sido aceptada en la universidad de baile en Los Ángeles mientras que Santana iba a estudiar abogacía en San Diego, amabas en un mismo estado donde la lejanía no las separara.

Quinn había sido aceptada en YALE luego de haber abierto aquel sobre, su oxigeno volvió a su cuerpo, la aceptación a aquella universidad era lo mejor que le había podido ocurrir, estudiar artes dramáticas no era uno de sus primeros planes pero disfrutaría aquello, era lo que en aquel tiempo tenía decidido aunque recordaba esos momentos donde Rachel siempre cuestionaba que estudiara y la rubia contestaba: fotografía.

Llegar a un último año sin ninguna relación era algo ajetreado para Quinn, nunca había disfrutado en esa vida de un amor de juventud esos que tal vez perduran en el tiempo o son recordados al pasar el tiempo.

Rachel y Quinn habían sido las solteras codiciadas del Mckinley, nunca ninguna aceptaba una invitación a salir hasta incluso se pensaba de que eran lesbianas ambas o que tenían algo en secreto, como en su tiempo lo tenían Santana y Brittany, pero en aquel momento donde todo aquel ciclo escolar acababa, aquello quedaba en el olvido y solo se recordaba los buenos momentos, los buenos deseos y anhelos, los sueños por cumplir y la metas por alcanzar.

El tren de Quinn a YALE salía a solo dos horas de aquel hermoso momento que estaba viviendo, aquello solo lo sabían sus dos amigas que por pedido de Quinn no iban a acompañarla a despedirla en aquella estación, solo iba a estar su madre despidiéndose de su hija.

-Debo irme-le susurro al oído a Brittany que la abrazaba hace más de dos minutos mientras Santana trataba de mantener la compostura al tener que despedirse sin más de su amiga, su hermana de la vida

-voy a extrañarte-murmuro britt al soltarse

-yo también Britt, pero voy a volver a verte, pronto-le prometió uniendo su meñique con la rubia

-adiós-espeto Santana mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a la rubia que sonreía algo melancólica-Te quiero Quinn y voy a extrañarte-espero rápidamente

-Yo también San-contestaba con una sonrisa la rubia- no lo olvides, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar-murmuro-voy a extrañarlas a ambas-se sincero separándose del abrazo-quiero que sean felices por siempre, las amo y voy a volver a verlas-les sonrió mientras Judy tocaba la bocina de su auto desde la misma vereda donde se encontraban las tres chicas

-adiós-se despidió Quinn mientras caminaba en reversa-san!-la llamo acercándose nuevamente-toma-le entrego el diario con la tapa negra, aquel diario que contenía aquello que mas apreciaba, su vida con Rachel-creo que tu eres la única que sabrá como eliminar esto-medio sonrió-solo sácalo de mi vida-le exclamo-sean felices-les deseo con honestidad dejando un abrazo para ambas mientras corría al auto de su madre.

10 minutos solo faltaban para embarcar una nueva vida, empezar de cero y olvidar todo lo malo, mientras tomaban un café en el resto-bar de la estación Quinn pudo observar como la camarera le resultaba conocida y así era, Samantha estaba allí con su cabello colorado atado y peinado pero no había tatuajes ni rosarios de por medio solo una sonrisa radiante y una nueva vida.

-ya mamá, no llores-le pidió Quinn mientras la abrazaba con fuerza a Judy que ya emocionada se despedía de su hija-prometo que apenas llegue te llamare

-todos los días-le recordó

-también-sonrió la rubia mientras se separaba y limpiaba sus propias lagrimas-te amo mamá

-lo sé cariño, créeme que yo lo sé y te amo hija, te has convertido en una mujer y eso me enorgullece, Quinn. Voy a extrañarte tanto-murmuro con emoción

-yo también voy a extrañarte-espeto con su voz entrecortada, emocionada por lo que escuchaba decir a su madre-debo irme-exclamo al escuchar que ya debía embarcar a su nuevo destino-te amo-se despidió con un abrazo mientras tomaba su valija y caminaba hacia el gran tren

-¿Qué es eso San?-cuestiono Brittany al ver aquel cuaderno que Quinn le había entregado

-la locura de Quinn, está aquí-murmuro mientras veía el candado que lo mantenía cerrado-pero eso es pasado-sonrió la latina mientras lo tiraba en el basurero más cercano para caminar de la mano de Brittany a seguir con la fiesta de graduación.

-No lo olvides, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar-

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Hola Nuevamente... desaparecí por demasiado tiempo por cuestiones familiares y escolares :$ pero voy a seguir!<p>

Llego el final, no lo había mencionado en el anterior capitulo y les pido perdón :3 espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, como disfrute escribiéndola para el fandom Faberry :B es un final algo precipitado pero tampoco es triste o al menos así lo siento...

Gracias por los Reviews, por sus alertas y por aquellos que leen a la sombra :) se los **AGRADEZCO 3**

_~Beluu~_


	18. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Siete años, para algunos serán muchos para otros pocos pero eso no marca la diferencia de que no hayan pasado, siete años habían pasado desde aquella graduación en el Mckinley, siete años desde que cada uno tenía su vida realizada o a punto de realizarse.

Quinn había abandonado las artes dramáticas en su primer año, a pesar de quererlo seguir sabía que no era lo de ella. La fotografía formo su oficio actual y su nueva vida, la rubia contaba con veinticinco años, su pelo era aun rubio pero su corte era nuevo lo tenía corto hasta los hombros lo que le daba un aspecto juvenil y alegre, trabajaba en una revista de espectáculos algo que le encantaba. A pesar de que se encontraba en Nueva York jamás se había atrevido a acercarse a Broadway, no sabía si era miedo o decepción, que tal si Rachel lo había logrado y ahora era una consagrada actriz de teatro, casada, con hijos, una casa y un perro…todo eso se imaginaba Quinn, pero tal vez aquello era egoísta de su parte, a pesar de trabajar en espectáculos el teatro era algo que siempre lo dejo aparte se dedicaba mas al cine o la música, algo que le encantaba.

V: Quinn necesito que vengas a mi oficina-la llamo verónica, una chica alta, delgada con su pelo castaño y ojos verdes era la jefa de aquel estudio, todo pasaba por ella, Quinn tenía una gran relación con aquella chica y con el hijo de ella que de vez en cuando debía tenerlo consigo porque su marido viajaba siempre al exterior

Q: permiso-entro la rubia a la oficina de aquella mujer-¿Qué ocurre?-se intereso Quinn

V: necesito que me hagas un favor enorme

Q: dime, que puedo hacer por ti

V: Guille abandono el trabajo de la nueva obra que se va estrenar en Broadway y la única responsable que tengo eres tú, por favor se que detestas el teatro pero solo esta vez

Q: ¿Qué obra es?

V: Despertar de primavera, solo necesito la foto con los dos protagonistas, dime que si vas a hacerlo

Q: vero yo…-dudo Quinn sin mucho optimismo

V: te voy a pagar el doble

Q: no es por el dinero

V: tú eliges la próxima portada-la interrumpió dejando a una Quinn sorprendida por aquella oportunidad que le daba

Q: ok, me convenciste-sonrió ampliamente

V: lo sé, siempre logro mi cometido-bromeo-entonces mañana en la mañana van a venir aquí los dos chicos, luego te digo de que se trata la obra-le explico rápidamente-Quinn, un último favor-suspiro la mujer cansada mientras dejaba su celular en la mesa-puedes cuidar a Jeremy en la mañana por un momento, le diré que se comporte mientras hagas tu trabajo-le espeto

Q: creo que debería ser jefa-bromeo la rubia-pero si, es un placer cuidar a Jeremy, no te preocupes-le respondió mientras abandonaba la oficina

V: te lo agradezco, Quinn-exclamo la mujer divertida

La rubia caminaba ya en la noche por las calles de la ciudad, el frio era su acompañante mientras tomaba un café en el largo recorrido a casa.

Al llegar lo único que esperaba era descansar un largo tiempo, contesto su teléfono que sonaba al entrar a su casa.

Q: Hola-saludo tranquila la rubia

S y B: Hola Quinn!-saludaron del otro lado dejando un tanto sorda a la rubia que rio al escuchar las voces de sus amigas

La latina vivía con Brittany en Los Ángeles con algunas horas de diferencia siempre llamaban a la misma hora para comentarse todo, como en el pasado.

Santana ya tenía una hija llamada Sugar, Brittany había querido llevar aquella relación a otro nivel y la latina no pudo resistirse, eran jóvenes pero esa pequeña nacía en una familia con una armonía inmensa y rodeada de felicidad.

Santana estaba en su último año de abogacía mientras ya ejercía su oficio como practicante pero lo pagaban en muy buena medida, Brittany había abierto un pequeño taller de baile donde había ejercido durante tres años seguidos pero luego tuvo que abandonar y solo presenciar aquellas clases por su embarazo.

Todas las noches eran la misma rutina, hablar con sus amigas, pedir comida al delivery, ver la televisión y acostarse. Pero esa noche la curiosidad invadía su mente, no lograba conciliar el sueño, la imagen de una persona se presentaba constantemente en su mente, el celular de la rubia sonó para darle aviso de un nuevo correo de su trabajo, no dudo en abrirlo para descubrir la información de la nueva obra de Broadway próximamente a estrenar, un archivo adjunto se encontraba en el correo que abrió, toco sobre él y descubrió a ambos protagonistas del nuevo éxito, la rubia quedo embobada viendo la fotografía que su jefa le había mandado junto con el horario que iban a asistir a fotografiarse ambos actores.

-Rachel-susurro Quinn sintiendo como la felicidad inundaba su cuerpo de una manera única, se sentía como si sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, sentía que todo aquello que había perdido no había sido en vano, la morena había logrado su cometido, estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

En la mañana la rubia a primera hora se preparaba para la fotografías, Jeremy estaba a su lado mientras limpiaba el lente de su cámara viendo que el chico le prestaba absoluta atención a lo que hacía.

Q: ¿hoy no ha venido Benicio?-cuestiono mirando al pequeño que estaba absolutamente tranquilo, Benicio era aquel amigo imaginario de Jeremy, con el cual jugaba y culpaba cuando se comportaba mal

J: Se quedo dormido-respondió mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa-más tarde va a venir

Q: ¿no se va a perder?

J: no, yo le enseñe cómo llegar

Q: ¿en serio?

J: sí, mamá me dijo que le enseñara y le hice un mapa-le comento-¿Por qué limpias eso?

Q: para que las personas que se fotografíen no salgan feas-bromeo

J: ¿eso los hace lindos?

Q: sí, esta cámara es mágica-recordo Quinn viendo aquella cámara con adoracion, la tenia desde la graduación pero a pesar de aquello recordaba haberla tenido en sus manos en otra vida junto con Rachel

J: yo quiero una

Q: ¿para qué?

J: para mí-sonrió

Q: no hace falta, eres hermoso-le comento mientras le hacia cosquillas y el chico reía tratando de alejarla

A: ¡Quinn!-llamo Alice, su asistente mientras la atención se posicionaba en ella-ya llego uno de los actores-le aviso

Q: Déjalo pasar-sonrió la rubia algo nerviosa

JE: Buena día-saludo un chico con pelo rizado y una sonrisa perfecta-soy Jesse St. James-se presento respetuosamente-mi compañera ya viene se retraso unos minutos

Q: algo no muy normal en ella-comento Quinn

JE: es verdad-rio Jesse-¿la conoces?

Q: diría que más que a mí, pero no estoy segura-le sonrió-fue mi compañera de instituto-le comento

JE: genial-respondió el chico-el mundo es tan pequeño

Q: siempre nos volvemos a encontrar-sonrió la rubia recordando aquella frase que repetía a sus amigas en la graduación, que se repitió en su mente cuando se mudo a New York tratando de soñar con que algún día Rachel estaría caminando por aquella misma vereda y se encontrarían.

-¡Perdón!-se disculpo aquella morena entrando rápidamente al estudio mientras se perdía en la mirada de avellana quedando sorprendida y deslumbrada a la vez, el mundo se detuvo en aquel momento para que aquellas dos personas vuelvan a reunirse, vuelvan a verse y sentirse-Quinn-susurro la morena

Q: Rachel-la nombro al verla tan cambiada, su pelo perfectamente planchado y su flequillo recto; además de su nuevo estilo, los cambios eran tan favorables en aquella mujer que dejaba a la rubia sin aire

J: Mira lo que me regalo papá-entro Jeremy rápidamente con un juguete nuevo en sus manos mientras se dirigía a Quinn

Q: oh que lindo-sonrió la rubia agachándose a la altura del pequeño

La mirada de Rachel se sorprendió de una manera algo apenado aunque feliz por ver a aquella chica con una vida realizada.

JE: Hola pequeñín-saludo Jesse

A: perdón Quinn se me escapo el travieso Jeremy-se disculpo Alice-vamos J

J: Hola-saludo el niño algo tímido

R: ¿es tu hijo?-cuestiono Rachel

Q: No-sonrió-el es hijo de Veronica mi jefa

R: oh, creí que él era tu hijo-rio Rachel-hola Jeremy-lo saludo con una sonrisa

J: Benicio te conoce

Q: ¿Benicio ya llego?

J: el dice que Quinn tiene que decirte algo-le comento confundiendo a los chicos de la sala-voy a jugar, Quinn-se fue el chico corriendo con su nuevo juguete mientras reía con Alice ya fuera de allí

JE: ¿Quién es Benicio?-Jesse se pregunto

Q: su amigo imaginario-les comento

R: es un chico muy extrovertido

Q: sí, lo es. La mayor parte del tiempo-sonrió Quinn-un placer verte de nuevo-le tendió la mano la chica de ojos avellana

R: un placer Quinn-la saludo dándole la mano, sonriendo como aquella joven de 16 años que soñaba con estar con la Cheerio, con caminar a su lado de la mano y besarla hasta más no poder, Kurt junto con Blaine sabían su amor secreto hacia la rubia pero jamás se había atrevido a molestar o incomodar a Quinn por miedo a perder ese mínima relación que las unía.

El trabajo se realizo tranquilamente, la historia de aquella obra era pintoresca además de juvenil, Jesse y Rachel se veían completamente compenetrados en lo que hacían y tenían una química única que se dejaba relucir en las fotografías, parecían una pareja de enamorados algo que dejaba en duda a la rubia que nunca había escuchado de un romance de aquellos dos; o tal vez solo había escapado a escuchar los romances de Rachel Berry.

Q: Bien terminamos-sonrió con satisfacción la rubia mientras los chicos asentían

JE: voy a cambiarme-espeto el chico del pelo rizado

R: ve-le sonrió la morena-¿puedo verlas?-cuestiono acercándose a la rubia que tenia la cámara conectada a la PC mientras le daba la espalda a Rachel

Q: claro-contesto dándose la vuelta descubriendo que aquella morena se encontraba muy cerca de ella

R: son hermosas-susurro Rachel alternando su mirada entre los ojos de Quinn y la pantalla de la PC

Q: sí, lo son. Tienen mucha química eso lo hace más fácil-le comento tratando de sacar algo de información de aquella pareja

R: sí, siempre fue así. Fue como amor a primera vista-rio la morena dejando un tanto incomoda a la rubia

Q: deberías ir a cambiarte, así puedo ordenar aquí-le respondió un tanto cortante

R: claro, ¿te molesto?-le cuestiono

Q: no, es que necesito…Ordenar-le sonrió falsamente

R: bien-asintió alejándose por la puerta del vestuario para vestirse

JE: ¿y Rachel?-cuestiono Jesse entrando nuevamente al estudio mientras guardaba su celular

Q: fue a cambiarse-le respondió sorprendida por aquella aparición

JE: bueno, la despides por mí. Vino a buscarme Jason-le sonrió-adiós Quinn-se despidió rápidamente dejando confusa a la rubia que no entendía nada sobre aquella pareja

Luego de unos minutos todo ya se encontraba totalmente ordenado Quinn guardaba sus últimas cosas, mientras la morena se acercaba a ella con miedo y timidez.

R: Hey-susurro la morena llamando la atención de Quinn que la vio ya con su ropa y su pelo ordenado

Q: ¿Qué sucede?

R: quería preguntarte algo-sonrió Rachel

Q: dime-se sorprendió la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella para quedar ambas paradas en aquel estudio donde Alice esperaba la llegada de Veronica junto con Jeremy

R: me preguntaba si no quieres-dudo con nerviosismo-¿quieres tomar algo?-cuestiono

Q: ¿ahora?

R: cuando tú quieras-se adelanto nerviosa de la respuesta que iba a dar la rubia

Q: tu novio no se va molestar de que no llegues a casa temprano-le comento

R: ¿Qué novio?-cuestiono confundida

Q: Jesse, el es tu novio ¿no?

R: Jesse-sonrió divertida

Q: ¿Qué?

R: el no es mi novio, creo que ninguna mujer podría ser su novia-le comento-el es gay

Q: oh-se sorprendió la rubia-¿su novio es Jason?-recordó el nombre aquel chico que vino a recogerlo mientras Rachel asentía con una sonrisa

R: creíste que él era mi novio, parece que no sigues mucho mi carrera-le comento con un tono divertido

Q: no parece ser que no

R: no te preocupes, en la noche lo único que me espera es una cama grande solamente para mí-bromeo

Q: creo que nos espera el mismo objeto-sonrió Quinn perdiéndose en los ojos marrones de Rachel que nerviosa acomodaba su cabello

R: entonces, ¿aceptas?

Q: si…acepto-afirmo

R: bien entonces te espero-le comento alejándose por la puerta mientras la rubia sonreía bobamente

V: Adiós Quinn-saludo Veronica al verla ya lista para salir

Q: adiós-la saludo-ya se durmió-comento al ver a Jeremy dormido en brazos de su madre

A: creo que Benicio es un tanto inquieto-comento Alice

La rubia camino hacia la salida donde la morena esperaba impaciente y un tanto nerviosa aquella salida de Quinn.

R: Hola-saludo Rachel al verla salir

Q: hola-la saludo nuevamente-¿tienes frio?-le cuestiono al ver que unía sus manos dándose calor

R: sí bastante-le afirmo

Q: entonces te invito un café-le respondió

R: me encantaría-coqueteo mientras caminaban juntas por la gran vereda-¿Qué era eso que tenias que decirme?-recordó Rachel las palabras de Jeremy

Q: ¿yo?-se cuestiono-creo que no mucho

R: yo necesito decirte algo entonces-se detuvo la morena en aquel trayecto de caminar junto con la rubia

Q: dime-se sorprendió la rubia por aquel gesto de la morena

R: me gustas-sonrió Rachel-lo sé, es una locura. Tal vez tienes novio, o tuviste pero me gustas-sonrió nerviosa mientras acomodaba su cabello y mordía su labio demostrando la vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella

Q: no es una locura-la detuvo la rubia

R: ¿no lo es?-cuestiono Rachel perdiéndose en la mirada de la rubia que negaba con una sonrisa

Q: soy hermosa-bromeo la rubia haciendo reír a Rachel con una carcajada que terminaba contagiando a la rubia que se acerco al espacio de la morena para terminar aquello con un beso, como si fuera el primero; para Rachel lo era y ahora podía sentir todo lo que siempre había ansiado, las mariposas en su estomago y la sensación de volar la completaban en aquel momento sintiendo los labios de la rubia que lloraba por dentro de felicidad, podía sentir de nuevo todo aquello que alguna vez había sentido pero esta vez era distinto porque ya nadie podría separarlas.

Q: Algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar-susurro Quinn mientras unía su frente con la morena que se sentía feliz como jamás en su vida, todo se cumplía, su sueño de llegar a Broadway, vivir en New York y tener consigo a Quinn aquel amor de la juventud que jamás había tenido la valentía de admitir.

R: Creo que debería haber venido antes- sonrió sonrojada la morena -mientras volvía a besar los labios de la rubia y ambas se olvidaban del frio que azotaba a New York esa noche.

* * *

><p>Ok tengo amnesia o algo parecido, me había olvidado de comentar sobre el final alternativo de esta historia :$ Esto ya lo tenia pensado desde el principio espero que sea de su agrado, sin mas me despido de ustedes y les invito a leer mis otras 2 historias:<p>

**La Chica De Al Lado**

**Mckinley Love**

_Gracias los que siguieron esta historia y sus comentarios, o solo la acción de pasar y leer :)_

**_~Beluu~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter: <strong> Belu_Fuschia


End file.
